


Replacements

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Replacements [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU hopping, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Death, Delusions, Depression, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ectobiology, Edging, Forced Starvation, Forced Voyeurism, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Injury, Multiple Pairings, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Psychological Horror, Rape, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Slavery, Smoking, Spreader Bars, Stockholm Syndrome, Swapcest - Freeform, Torture, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Sans, Unrequited Lust, Vibrators, blatant misuse of groundbreaking scientific discoveries, crushing all your hopes and dreams, despondancy, eventually, holy crap i have a plan now, honeymustard - Freeform, more tags will be added, non-con, papy is thirsty, prisoner, surrendering to rape, underswap papyrus/underfell sans, underswap papyrus/undertale sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to protect his brother from himself Papy decides he needs to go find a replacement to take it out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. *waves* This is my first fic in what feels like forever. 
> 
> Inspired by the idea that each of the Papyruses want all the Sanses to themselves and that Papy is as thirsty as they come. 
> 
> Tag list will grow as the fic does. I don't have much planned out at this point. Let me know if there's anything you'd like me to tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. *waves* This is my first fic in what feels like forever. 
> 
> Inspired by the idea that each of the Papyruses want all the Sanses to themselves and that [Papy is as thirsty as they come](http://0netype.tumblr.com/post/141687333427/so-how-do-you-feel-about-the-hc-that-us-paps-is). 
> 
> Tag list will grow as the fic does. I don't have much planned out at this point. Let me know if there's anything you'd like me to tag.

He stepped back from the device. Finally, he had managed to finish the work he started all those years ago. Before everything had gone sideways and Gaster had disappeared into the void. He wished that the former head scientist was here so he could rub the bastard’s face in it. 

He was also kind of glad he wasn't. He could see the arrogant stare even after all these years. For some reason it seemed extra judgmental this time. Sighing, he reminded his subconscious that he was doing this for Sans. To protect him. 

Starting up the machine, he honed in on a universe that was significantly different from his own and pressed the button. He wasn't sure if he could go through with this if he encountered anyone too similar. The portal began to form, slowly, the lights in the lab flickering as the machine began the process of tearing a hole to another dimension. He hoped he wouldn't trip the fuse. Again. 

The portal stabilized, and Papyrus felt a grin split his face. This was happening. He was going to travel to another universe. Amazing. He grabbed the kitchen timer off the workbench and set it for four minutes. That would give him a minute to spare before the portal closed. He started the timer and stepped through.

\--------

Sans woke up in pain. It wasn't all that uncommon for him to fall asleep in odd places. He often woke up to sore bones. He shifted, hoping to alleviate the pain and get back to his nap. There was a metallic clinking as he rolled over. He went to feel what it was, but he couldn't move his hands apart. 

As his tired brain shot awake he remembered distinctly falling happily onto his mattress to sleep. So where was he? Why was he chained to the wall? His eyes cracked open to the sight of… the shed? Opening them fully he sat up. It was definitely the shed. Or...not? Everything was just a little off. 

The door opened before he could process his strange surroundings any further. The cold Snowdin air made him shiver as it hit his bare bones. His eyelights jumped down, taking in his lack of clothing for the first time. What the fuck? He looked around to see if his blue hoodie was somewhere nearby. The door shut, and his attention was drawn back to the monster that had joined him in the shed. 

He felt shock move through his soul. Papyrus was standing before him, but everything about him was strange. Instead of the ever present battle body he was wearing a dingy orange hoodie. He was slouching, something that he was constantly nagging Sans about. Strangest of all was the cigarette between those perfectly straight teeth. Papyrus HATED cigarettes. 

He must have been staring because Papyrus gave him a-dare he say it-lazy smile and drawled, “like what you see?” 

Sans’s mouth opened and closed several times before he got any sound to come out. That was his brother’s voice, he was sure of it. However instead of the usual loud and energetic tone the question had been asked almost quietly. There was something very off about his brother. 

Papyrus had apparently grown bored of watching his confusion from afar, as he had moved forward and crouched down in front of Sans. Unconsciously Sans brought his knees up, trying to hide his pelvis. “u-uh pap, what’s going on? why am i…?” he moved his arms, trying to draw attention to the chains without having to actually describe the mortifying scene. 

Papyrus just put a hand on his shoulder. It was bare. The list of oddities just kept growing. “this is where you’ll be staying. i know it’s not much now, but if you’re good we can see about some more furniture. i just need to know if you’re going to behave first.” he slid his hand down Sans’s arm in a way that the smaller skeleton found distinctly uncomfortable. 

“s-staying here? In the shed?” his brain scrambled to find some line of reasoning that would lead to this conclusion. He gave a little laugh, “oh, i get it.” Papyrus’s smile brightened a bit at that, still shy of his normal enthusiasm, but closer. Sans felt his soul grow lighter. “you got me bro. you’re officially the jape master.” 

Unexpectedly, that wiped the smile right off Papyrus’s face. “no, you don’t get it at all.” he muttered, running a hand over his face. Sans’s smile fell a moment later. What? He couldn’t imagine any other reason for this. His brain raced, once again seeking the correct answer. 

He was cut short as Papyrus grabbed him by the tarsals and dragged him forward. He lost his seated position and ended up laying on the hard floor, vertebrate scraping painfully. He used his other leg to try and push himself backwards, calcaneus skittering ineffectively against the floor, unable to get any purchase. 

If his struggles managed to do anything at all, it was making Papyrus’s smile return, even wider than before. That wasn’t his brother’s smile. There was a crazed look in the taller skeleton’s sockets. The expression was hungry and lustful, and it scared Sans. He felt his own sockets grow wide. He started trying to desperately shake his foot out of the other’s grasp. It didn't work and the phalanges around his tarsals tightened, causing the bones to scrape against each other painfully.

Sans gasped in pain, and after that he couldn't stop. Little pleas started to trickle out. “please. n-no. please stop. why? please. i don't-” he was cut off as a tongue invaded his mouth. 

He bit down, hard, and his teeth sunk into the magical appendage. Papyrus reared back, curses muffled by the hand he slapped over his mouth. Sans could see raw magic dripping down his mandible and through his phalanges. The same sickly sweet magic he could taste as it lost its form in his own mouth. Wrong, the magic was all wrong. He spit it out, aiming for the other monster’s face, but it fell short and splattered on his orange hoodie instead. 

The rage that suffused Papyrus’s- no, Not-Papyrus’s face should have scared him, but the first thing he could feel was a strange giddiness at doing something to kill the monster’s horrible smile. It had been creeping him out. 

His brief feeling of satisfaction didn’t last long. Not-Papyrus grabbed him roughly by the femurs and dragged him further down, pushing them outward hard enough to hurt. The fear flared right back up again and he struggled harder, body reacting without thought or plan in a desperate attempt to get away. The Not-Papyrus shifted one hand to his neck vertebrae, pushing down and choking Sans, cutting off the flow of magic through his body. His thrashing only got more frantic as spots entered his vision. 

He was only vaguely aware of what the other monster was doing when the pressure let up. Gasping, he tried several times before he managed to lift his head far enough, looking at the taller monster to see what he was doing. Not-Papyrus’s belt had gotten stuck and he was using both hands to try and get it open. Oh stars, he looked at their legs, still pressed together but separated by the cloth of Not-Papyrus’s cargo pants. He teleported, aiming for Waterfall. 

\--------

Fuck. Fuck FUCK. It had never occurred to him that the sans he would grab might be able to teleport. What the fuck? Panic began to take hold of him as all the worst case scenarios began to flash through his mind. What if someone saw him? What if SANS saw him? 

He reached down to redo his belt and jumped when his phalanges ran into the bare bone of his pelvis. Looking down he realized that his pants were gone, and the belt had fallen to the ground without anything to hold it. Fuck. That little bastard had taken his pants with him. Fuming, he teleported straight to his room to grab a new pair. 

While he dressed he imagined all the things he was going to do to the smaller skeleton when he found him. The hesitation that had been dimmed by lust was destroyed by his rage. Oh but first he needed something from the labs. Gaster’s labs. Taking a deep breath he teleported first to Waterfall then directly into the labs. 

\--------

Sans hit the ground in his favorite napping spot in Waterfall. It was out of the way and Papyrus had never found it. He hoped that was true here as well. Wary, but safe for the moment he let himself relax and process everything that had happened. The first thing was was sure to reaffirm with himself was that the skeleton he’d escaped was not Papyrus. Well, not the one he had grown up with. Everything was wrong about him from his behavior to the feeling of his magic. He could still felt the sickly sweet taste coating his mouth. Drinking some water, he tried to wash it away. There was little doubt about it; he had to be in another universe. 

As far as Sans knew there was only one possible way for him to get out of this crazy fucked up universe. Unfortunately it meant going back to the fucked up version of his house where he might encounter the Not-Papyrus. Sans slipped on the cargo pants, they were a little tight, and rolled up the hems for what seemed like forever. In the end he was left with huge donut-like rolls of fabric flopping around each foot. He almost laughed. Almost. At least he wasn’t naked anymore. It was something. 

Despite his rattled nerves he couldn’t bring himself to wait. Every moment he stayed here was another chance that Not-Papyrus could catch him. Steeling himself, he teleported back to Snowdin. The sudden darkness of the lab behind the house disoriented him. His exposed soul threw shadows of his ribcage onto the walls, freaking him out. He forced himself to take deep breathes as he took in the- once again- almost familiar shapes of the lab. 

His brain latched on to how clean the place was, not that he was sure why that mattered. It was cluttered for sure. Papers were strewn across every surface, covered in coffee stains and discarded tools. In several areas he saw boxes that seemed to be just tossed there, the contents left strewn about. The sheet that normally covered the device was thrown to the floor haphazardly. However, there was no dust. He couldn’t see a single cobweb or spot of rust anywhere. It had the feel of a mess that was used-

He could smack himself he was such an idiot. He heard a sharp beep and air seemed to get heavier. Turning he saw the dingy orange sweatshirt. 

“well now. enjoy your little field trip?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek, I know this took a while and I know that I haven't responded to comments yet. I'm off to do that once I post this. But first: 
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely responses to my horrible sin. ; _ ; I got a little overwhelmed by how wonderful they all were, since this is the first time I've ever done something like this. So I didn't know what to say. And then I spent all week obsesssing over this chapter. Because I wanted to give you guys the best possible writing I could. But I had to stop at some point. lol
> 
> This Chapter: rape, the death of papy's last shreads of decency, things will only get worse from here, get out while you still can

Papyrus grinned as he watched the smaller skeleton’s reaction. It was a smorgasbord of emotion in an instant. Realization, surprise, anger, fear. This sans didn’t express his emotions as enthusiastically as his Sans did, but they were no less vivid for it. Those large eyes told him everything, even when the smile never moved an inch.

His own grin turned into a vicious smirk as he watched the other’s magic surround him, only to fizzle out with a pop. The sans fell to the ground, gasping as the magic he’d gathered, given no outlet, coursed through his body painfully. Papyrus was very familiar with the sensation. He felt it was a fitting first punishment for the little skeleton’s run away attempt.

“no more of that.” he chided. The sans lifted his head to glare up at him weakly, panting at the painful aftershocks. “you’re not going anywhere now. better to just behave.”

The sans muttered something under his breath. Papyrus crouched down next to him. “what was that?”

The smaller skeleton cleared his throat. “f-fuck you.” he said, voice shaky from pain. 

Papyrus leered at him. “that’s the plan.” He stood up and grabbed the sans by his clavicle. “be good and this won’t hurt that much.” He wiped his free hand across a work table, sending the papers flying before he tossed the other monster to take their place. He noticed that the cuffs he’d put on the sans were still there, the chain left in the shed after he teleported away.

Grabbing some wire to substitute he heard another pop of magic attempting to manifest and failing. He shook his head and turned back around in time to see the sans curled up on himself on the table, panting from the pain. That must have been one doozy of an attack he tried to summon. Safe in the knowledge that the magic dampeners were working Papyrus sauntered over to the table and began to measure out lengths of wire. 

\--------

He couldn’t feel his toes. On any other day of the week his toes would be immersed in the fuzzy goodness of his well worn slippers. He missed that. He missed the smell of burnt spaghetti. He missed the grease of his favorite burger as it dripped between his phalanges. He missed Papyrus’s -his Papyrus’s- exaggerated anger over his stupid little jokes.

It was clear to him now. He wasn't going to get away. This-this fake had no intention of ever letting him return home. He had no way of overpowering the other monster without his magic. He couldn’t even summon bone attacks. It was more than the pain overloading his senses that left him numb. Even if he did manage to get out of here. If by some chance he disabled whatever was keeping him from teleporting or slipped out the door. What good would it do him? The only way home was here, in the devil’s lair.

So Sans did what he did best. He gave up. He embraced the numbness that kept him blissfully detached as the devil wearing his brother’s face grabbed him. He was mute and still as wire was threaded through his radius and ulna, his two arms deftly tied together. He didn't react as his body was manhandled and flipped over onto its stomach. Only a weak cry of pain left his mouth as his pelvis was grabbed roughly and pulled up but it was a base reaction. His mind didn't seem to actually register it.

The devil began to stimulate him, prompting his body form a blue mass of magic around his pelvis with an opening, slick with the raw juices of his magic. The sensations running through him, both pleasurable and invasive made him struggle despite his detachment. It was instinct. He knew it was useless, but he had to get free. He had to stop this. He had to-

The penetration was swift and painful. He didn't get more than a second to even try and adjust before the large, hot shaft of magic was pulled right back out only to slam into him again. The devil seemed to be talking to him, bent over him as he rutted into Sans like an animal in heat, but he didn't understand the words. There was too much screaming. Why was devil was screaming?

Oh, no. Sans was screaming.

\--------

His orgasm was like nothing he had ever felt before. The pleasure running through his bones dulled any lingering hints of guilt in his soul. Finally taking Sans, a sans, in that manner was downright cathartic. He had never been more sure of his decision to do this. Pulling out, he let go of the smaller skeleton, letting the other slide off the table. 

Papyrus looked down at the shivering pile of bones at his feet. This wasn't really how he had wanted this whole process to go, but damn did he feel better now. As much as he wanted to bask in that pleasure, maybe even go another round, he couldn't. He had only a couple more hours before Sans returned home from patrol.

He removed the-now stained- cargo pants the rest of the way down the smaller skeleton‘s legs. It really was too bad he was in a rush. The pathetic noises coming out of the sans we're going straight to his pelvis. He pushed those thoughts away. Next time.

Next he retrieved more of the heavy wire from the workable. Hands shaking slightly, the frantic energy of the past several hours catching up with him, he tied the sans’s legs together in a similar fashion to his arms. Good, now there was no way to slip off the bindings. He pulled it extra tight at the end, earning him a whimper from the monster, but that was it. He wondered if he’d broken the smaller monster in some way. After a cursory glance for any sign of dust revealed none he decided that was a problem for later. 

Finally, he tied the wire wrapped through the sans’s arms around the leg of the heavy table. There was no way the sans could move the table without help, even if he was fully healed. It would do until Papyrus could make it back down here.

He left the stained pants in the corner. Laundry would be a task for another day. He almost teleported up to his room before he remembered the dampening field. That was close. Checking himself over for anything that could give him away, he found the stain of his magic on his hoodie. Cursing at the memory he tossed it with the pants. He shivered as he opened the lab door, stepping out into the cold air with nothing but a black tank top to protect his torso. He closed and locked the door before rushing inside the house. 

Once he was inside he lit up a cigarette. Sans would be furious, but it helped with the shaking. He took several long, deep drags while he slowly walked to his room. He could hardly believe what he had done. His mind bounced around between the last vestiges of guilt, memories of that euphoric pleasure, and disbelief that he had pulled it all off. 

He tried desperately to calm himself as he walked into his room and fell down on his bed. If only he could quiet his thoughts he could get some rest before Sans got home. Snuffing the cigarette out in the ashtray he kept hidden by his bed, he closed his eyes. Papyrus felt like they had only been closed for a few moments before he heard the front door slam open and his brother’s loud voice. “PAPY! I’M HOME!”

He sighed and stayed put. Excitement over, he was incredibly tired. When no reply was forthcoming Sans ran up the steps and barged right into Papyrus’s room. “PAPY! There you are! You skipped out on work again!” The little skeleton managed to glare at him without actually losing his cheerful disposition. His bright blue eyes had stars in them and his smile was spread huge across his face. He was the very picture of innocence.

But all Papyrus could see was delicate white bones shivering at his feet. He swallowed, pushing the image from his mind. The other sans was here to keep him from doing anything like that to his brother. He had to keep the two separate in his mind, no matter how similar they looked.

So he did what he did best and told half truths. “I’m sorry, bro. I’m just so,” he yawned for emphasis, “bone tired.”

“Ugh, not puns! You better work tomorrow, you lazybones. And I can tell you’ve been smoking.” Sans wagged his finger at Papyrus and gave him a frown as exaggerated as his smile had been. It was adorable. “Don’t do that, it’s bad for you!” Papyrus just nodded at him. 

With the lectures out of the way Sans put his trademark grin back in place. “I’m going to go get dinner started. Alphys showed me a new technique for pulverizing the cheese and I’m supposed to practice.” Papyrus smiled and listened quietly as his brother rambled on about his cooking lesson. The taller skeleton got up to follow as his brother headed downstairs, basking in the normalcy of it. It was all for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: a whole lot more of the same with much more detailed rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments! They mean the world to me. <3 
> 
> I have a tumblr if you guys want to interact with me there. It's the original username of my hatred for making usernames, idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh. Yeah, I know , it's horrid. Currently I'm just reblogging heaping loads of skeleton porn, but if I start seeing more people over there I might start posting teasers/deleted scenes to fill the time between chapters. If that's a thing people want.
> 
> What to expect as far as updates: I think the easiest way to avoid disappointing all you amazing people is to promise nothing. I'm busy and that is not going to change. I'm sorry. I will do my best.

After their normal bedtime routine Papyrus went to his room, fully intending to sleep. It had been a long, tiring day and he had missed out on all of his naps. He flopped down onto his bed and brought a shaking hand to his face, covering his mouth and smothering a groan of frustration.

Sans’s bedtime story had been pure agony. Quite literally hell. Never satisfied with just hearing the story, Sans had insisted that Papyrus lay down on the bed while he read, like usual. So that Sans could see the pictures.

The fear that acting abnormally would give him away, despite any real possibility of Sans getting into the lab, had Papyrus settling down next to his brother. It was something that he had done for years, and he had no _explainable_ reason to stop now.

For a long time it had been something that he cherished, a way to be close to his beloved brother. He would smile fondly at the feeling of that small body next to his and use that feeling to drive his fantasies later. However, now he knew _exactly_ how those bones felt in his hands, how that small frame felt under him. The sensation of San’s femur bumping into his tonight was like a spark to kindling.

He pushed his mind to focus on absolutely anything other than Sans. He ran through equations and wiring diagrams. He recited every fact he knew about igneous rocks. He counted the number of honey bottles scattered around his room.

After about half an hour he gave up. Teleporting right outside the secret door, he pulled out the key, anticipation running through his soul like electricity. The lanky skeleton was so eager to get into the lab that he dropped the key, twice. Finally, taking a deep breath, he made his soul slow down and got the door open.

Papyrus took the stairs two at a time, relief flooding him as he found his captive right where he left him. The sans was shaking slightly, but still managed to glare up at him from under the table. The smaller skelton had his knees drawn up in an attempt to hide his body, though the thin leg bones didn’t actually hide much. Papyrus found the attempt at modesty cute. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it all earlier anyways.

Smirking slightly, he stalked forward, savoring the nervous look that overtook that round, beautiful face. He couldn’t indulge too long, however. He should be back in bed soon. He needed his rest if he was going to keep up with everything.

Speaking of sleep, he checked the sans before starting. 12/1, The tall skeleton let out a small sigh of relief. He hadn’t even thought to check the monster earlier. Now that it was clear to him this monster shared most of Papyrus’s own traits rather than his brother’s, HP had become a concern. Thankfully, it seemed the sans used the same tricks as well. He would need to remember to let the sans sleep often, to build up HP he couldn’t get from food alone. It would make things so much easier for Papyrus.

\----------

Sans found himself staring at the demon, watching his every move. He started to brace himself for the worst as the lanky skeleton walked calmly towards him, that _precious_ face twisted into a look that was downright perverse. This was so wrong. Papyrus wouldn’t...

A whole new wave of tears threaten to overwhelm him as the demon crouched in front of him. He knew that there was still nothing he could do but the blissful oblivion he had found before eluded him. His body shifted in an attempt to protect his soul and his still aching pelvis.

From the moment he had heard the lock turn he felt his soul speed up, anxiety coursing through him. He hadn’t expected the taller skeleton to be back already. Sans felt like he’d had hardly had any time to recover from the day’s events. It didn’t help that all he could seem to focus on was the rape. The horrific feeling of the demon invading him over and over and over again, so wonderfully dulled when it happened, now played through his mind in crystal clear quality.

By the time those long legs stopped in front of him, his anxiety had reached a peak. He felt and heard his whole body rattle with it. Deep down in his soul part of him was ashamed at how he shook like a baby bones, but shame could do nothing to dim the terror as a hand of white gleaming bones reached towards him.

What he didn’t expect was for the phalanges to brush gently over his skull. The familiar gesture, always administered by his brother when Sans woke him with a nightmare, made him still. His desperate soul leapt at the chance to imagine that his brother had found a way to come for him. This wasn’t the demon, but his own sweet brother.

His shaking began again, but gently, the result of hope rushing through his soul. It drowned out all of rational thoughts as some part of himself tried to assert that he had been with the machine the whole time. Even if his brother had made it here, Sans would have seen him. He wouldn’t have come from the stairs. He wouldn’t have had _that_ expression on his face.

Sans was so _desperate._ He sobbed as Papyrus’s hands deftly unwound the wire from the table leg. His small frame uncurled slightly, his arms rising towards his brother so it would be easier to remove the wire from around his bones. Those delicate phalanges ran along his arms, moving towards the knot, but bypassed it to wrap around Sans’s frame instead, pulling him out from under the table. Sans felt a wave of panic that overtook his delusion and told him to fight the hold. To not let himself be dragged out from the small space.

\------------

Papyrus gently pulled the smaller skeleton out from under the table. The sans was being rather compliant now. He hoped the sans had given in to this fate. It would help move things along. There was so much more he wanted to do, but for now he simply sought relief. Grabbing the sans’s head, Papyrus pulled it up to his and tried to press their teeth together.

Suddenly, the other monster began to struggle again. The sans began to push against his ribs with his bound arms, but the attempt was laughable. Papyrus pulled back without his kiss and let out a chuckle, making the sans whimper and push just that little bit harder. He felt the sans’s legs try and come up as a barrier between them.

He took the opportunity to grab the wire there and begin removing it. The limbs flailed occasionally, drawing out the process, but he managed it soon enough. Of course, as soon as they were free he found metatarsals flying towards his ribs. He caught them easily enough, pinning the sans’s legs down with one hand while he moved his body to cover the other’s.

“none of that.” he murmured into the side of the san’s head, making the other still. Papyrus’s tongue made its slow, deliberate way up the sans’s head, around one eye socket, skirted the nose hole, and once again approached the permanent grin of the other. He could feel shivers running through the small frame as his magic dipped near the sensitive magic of the other’s eye socket.

Pulling away once more Papyrus calmly started, “no more biting, either. i would rather not have to punish you.” He stared intently into the now empty sockets of the sans. The statement sat in the air, full of promise and threat. After a long pause the sans nodded slowly at him, seeming to understand that he desired a response.

That was the last sign Papyrus needed before he dove right in. The mouth under his opened slowly, eventually allowing him to slip his tongue inside. He ignored the involuntary flinch of his own magical appendage as it ran across the teeth that had injured it earlier. He was in control now. The sans wouldn’t hurt him. The sans understood its position.

When he grew bored of the one sided kiss, he shifted his mouth away from the other’s mouth, moving it down to the sensitive vertebrae of the neck. When his teeth nipped, ever so lightly, at the sans he felt it flinch. The feeling brought a smile to Papyrus’s face, and he began alternating between tongue and teeth until he had the other gasping in pleasure and trembling in fear. The mix was like an aphrodisiac to him. He felt his magic stir, gathering at his pelvis.

Moving further down, he continued similarly along the sans’s ribs, giving each one equal attention before lavishing the sternum with his tongue. A loud gasp from above, as he licked the lower edge, told him that this was going to be a particularly good area to make sure that the small skeleton participated in their time together.

As he brought his wandering magic to Sans's lower vertebrae he began focusing on pleasure alone. It was time to start the main event. His arousal had grown uncomfortable, but he still needed something to fuck. While gently lapping at each bump and groove of the vertebrae he began to massage the other’s pelvis.

His soul swelled at the sounds coming out of Sans’s mouth. Every gasp, whimper, and moan was driving him that little bit deeper into an uncontrollable lust. Finally, just as he thought his own arousal was due to explode, his phalanges encountered the feeling of magic around Sans’s pelvis. He sat back up, “there’s a good-” he froze, shocked for a moment at the sight of eyes that lacked those trademark stars and a soul that was a shade too dark.

Frustration quickly took hold. “damn it.” Grabbing the small pelvis roughly, he startled a cry from the sans. He relished it, dragging the other closer, headless of it’s struggles. Anger towards the sans swelled in his soul. His other hand made short work of his pants, sans the belt this time. The little joke made him chuckle, but it was a eerily humorless sound. The sans only whimpered in reply.

“p-please…” it whispered up at him. He ignored it and slammed into the trembling entrance, patience all run out. He was rewarded with a sharp cry of pain. “no….” it whined breathlessly as soon as it found it’s breath again. He pulled right back out, his frustration and anger only growing at the sans’s pleas. The voice was starting to annoy him, too low and weak. It wasn’t right. It was just getting in the way.

Papyrus shoved his tongue into the open mouth at the same time he shoved his cock back into the other. He kept their mouths together, stubbornly muffling the sobs that eventually overtook the sans. He didn’t break the kiss until he felt the last of the fight drain out of the body under his.

Pulling his head back he gazed down at the sans, reveling in the quiet. Much better. Now he could indulge fully in his own pleasure. He shifted his position to drive deeper and harder into the soft magic, moaning as it tightened around his cock. Stars, this felt so good.

The harsher pace produced something between a whimper and a hiccup from the sans, but after that, all the small skeleton could manage was gasping breaths.

“yes. yes. yes. stars this is amazing. fuck yes.” Papyrus muttered, his climax approaching. Desperate for release, he drowned out anything that wasn't pleasure. He couldn’t feel anything but the warmth around his member. He couldn’t see anything but those lovely, delicate bones. He couldn’t hear anything but his own affirmations. The litany continued, timed along with his thrusts, before ending with a long drawn out moan as he came, “saaaannnssss…”

Painting, the taller skeleton pulled out, dropping the other’s pelvis onto the hard ground. Even with his legs free the sans didn’t try to run. He didn’t try to get up or even move a bit. After a few minutes Papyrus had caught his breath, but the small skeleton still hadn’t moved. Frowning, he checked the other again. 5/1.

It was enough. He hoped that the long day of activity had made the sans as tired as he was. That way the other monster would sleep through the night and recover some extra HP. Content to deal with it further in the morning, he stood on wavering legs and made his way back to his room for a night of dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: talk of repeated rape, mentions of self harm, self hatred, despondency, depression, bondage, Stockholm syndrome starts to rear its ugly head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback! <3 you guys. 
> 
> I'm gonna start posting teasers for each chapter over on my tumblr, idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh, a couple days before the chapter comes out. You can also see my inane ramblings as I put this horror show down on paper. ; ) Tons of fun!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Sora_Tayuya gave me some really great feedback about the description of Sans’s chains, so I've revised this chapter to hopefully makes it more clear. If it still isn’t, there’s a link to a really shitty drawing I made in Photoshop at the end. Haha.

The next few weeks had Papyrus falling into a routine. 

Wake up, see Sans off. Take some food down to the sans and check on his condition. Go to work to make sure he was there for Sans’s morning check in at his station. 

Afterwards, teleport home and work on converting the lab so it was better suited to it’s new purpose. Get in a quickie after lunch, and teleport back to his station to nap through the afternoon. 

After work, back home for dinner with Sans. Read him his bedtime story, and then back down to the lab to feed the sans and get a bit more work done. Maybe go an extra round before he went to bed.

After a while, it felt just as normal to Papyrus as his life before, but better. It was nice having an outlet. He found himself enjoying his time with Sans more, now that he had somewhere to work out his frustration. 

He was enjoying just such an evening with his brother. They were finishing up dinner when, with no warning, Sans burst out, “Don’t think I didn’t notice, Papy!” his tone just as excited and happy as it normally was. None the less, the words made Papyrus’ soul freeze. 

“Thanks to my astounding influence, of course, you have gone TWO WHOLE WEEKS without being tardy to work!” A small cake was placed in front of him. He recognized it as one of Muffet’s confections. “Congratulations!” his brother yelled at him, far too loudly. 

Wincing, Papyrus gave Sans his best smile. “that’s really sweet of you, bro. it’s been a good day, but this is really the icing on top.”

Papyrus laughed as his brother scolded him for ruining this lovely moment with more of his horrid puns. 

\------------

Every movement made noise. Sans couldn't shift a single part of his body without chains jangling. Of all the things that were going wrong in his life, right now, this was what he fixated on. He felt kind of silly, obsessing over the metallic clinking, but it was vastly preferable to the hours he spent replaying all the horrors of the last few weeks over and over in his head. 

He couldn’t even bring himself to indulge in his favorite hobby any more. His old nightmares had latched on to the recent material, creating new, horrific visions whenever he nodded off. Of course, the chains didn't help either. 

The chain from the shed had appeared again, now attached to a u hook bolted to the wall, and then to Sans’s new collar. He thought  _ that  _ had been entirely too degrading, but he underestimated the demon. Just about every day that first week, the other monster had come in and added some more metal to the growing assortment hanging off his bones. 

There were now smaller chains that attached to the cuffs, went through the gap between his radius and ulna, and then attached to the cuff on the other side. Identical ones graced his legs. It was impossible to slip them off without pulling his arms and legs apart. He had tried. 

Somehow, those were not the ones he hated the most, even though every time he shifted even the slightest bit, they slithered between his bones. The sensation was unpleasant, and it was one thing he didn't seem capable of getting used to. His magic constantly wanted to manifest and cut away the invading metal, but realistically, that would just leave him a drooling mess on the floor. He had tried that too. Again. 

No, the ones he hated the worst were the four longer chains that were also attached to the cuffs. Two of them hung between each arm and his collar. The other two were attached to his legs and, sickeningly, rings placed in the holes of his ischium. Stars, those rings chaffed. They were all long enough to let him move, but still, they felt the most restrictive. Maybe it was the way he couldn’t take a long stride. Not that he was inclined to anymore, but he had gone through a restless period. Maybe it was how the demon used them.

The large chain connecting him to the wall was long enough for him to make it about halfway into the lab. That meant, of course, that everything of importance, or that could be used by him in any way, had been shoved into the other half. He had, for his comfort, a dog bed, his chain collection, and a god damn dog bowl of water. Just to complete the metaphor. 

The sight of it depressed him, so he curled further into himself on the bed. Lately, all he wanted to do was block out anything and everything about this whole alternate universe, a thing which should have lit up his scientist’s soul with wonder. 

Instead, Sans hated it. He hated the world that was so messed up, it could produce something like the demon. He hated the Sans that had failed his Papyrus so miserably. He could not conceive of what had happened to this Papyrus to make him like this. An idle thought wondered if the demon had been abused himself. 

Sans despised that part of himself, mad that any part of him would try and find ways to  _ justify  _ the demon’s actions. The part of him that screamed that Papyrus didn’t do things like this. Papyrus, who he knew was good and kind  _ to a fault _ . There had to be a reason. There had to be. 

Tears, unhelpful but equally unstoppable, spilled out of his eye sockets and fell onto the soiled fabric of the dog bed. 

\------------

Papyrus hummed mindlessly to himself as he unlocked the lab. Skipping every other step, the lanky skeleton made it down the stairs in no time at all. As he landed at the bottom, he saw the sans wipe away some tears. The edges of his mouth sagged down into a frown. 

It wasn’t exactly news to him that the sans was unhappy, but he felt something stir in his soul whenever he actually had to see evidence of it. Ignoring the feeling had become habit to him by now, but it sure dampened his good mood.

Setting the plate of food on his workbench, he walked over to the sans. The smaller monster shied away from Papyrus. Still, he didn’t actually resist as Papyrus bent down and grabbed an arm. The soft clinking of metal was the only noise as he pulled the smaller monster upright.

Papyrus made sure the other was steady on his feet before giving him a look over. No broken bones today, that was good. All the chains were in their place. No evidence of dust on the sans, or the bed.

Soul somewhat ready to dare hope, he checked the sans. Fuck. 3/1. He released the sans’s arm, and the monster didn’t even try to stay standing. He simply collapsed back down onto the bed, silent except for the sound of bone hitting bone. 

Papyrus stalked back over to the workbench and grabbed the plate of food. He really hoped he could make this work. It was his last shot to do something about the sans's ever shrinking pool of HP on his own. He had to break the smaller monster out of this - this funk and get him sleeping again.

“hey buddy,” he sat down across from the prone form, which was trying to make itself as small as possible. “i brought you some food. there’s even a treat tonight. since you’ve been good, i’ll let you have it.” 

He pulled the napkin off the plate, revealing left over tacos and a small piece of the cake. “look, it’s that really good orange-honey cake from muffet’s.” Papyrus’s favorite. He smiled fondly at Sans’s thoughtfulness. 

The sans didn’t move. Not a single link of the chains shifted in response to his words. Sighing, he tried one more time to get the other to move on his own. “we’re going to do this the hard way then, huh?” When there was no response, he shifted closer to the sans and brought the plate with him. 

It was a delicate process, maneuvering the small body without pulling on any chains, but he was well practiced by now and made few mistakes. Today, he accidentally tugged one of the chains that ran between the sans’s legs and pelvis, making the other gasp in pain, but he ignored it and continued. They were troublesome at times like this, but he felt like those chains had been particularly inspired. They gave him amazing control of the other during sex. 

Soon enough, the skeleton was in his lap, and Papyrus brought his legs up around him, holding him in place. The sans had become pretty good at following direct orders like these, but every once in awhile he would fly into a blind panic and struggle against anything Papyrus did, even the simple act of feeding him. He had learned to be careful with the small skeleton, ready to restrain him at any moment. 

Thus, he began the annoying process of feeding the sans manually. “open,” he placed the taco into the open mouth. “close. chew.” 

Papyrus went ahead and gave him the cake, even though the sans had been unwilling to eat on his own. The tall skeleton was desperate to raise the other’s mood. Even the sweet, however, didn’t produce any kind of reaction to give him hope. 

He turned his mind to plan B. It was something that he had come up with a few days ago, as he day dreamed out at his sentry station. The idea was incredibly risky, but he had made a few preparations at the lab, just in case. 

If this sans dusted, it would be annoying, but Papyrus could replace him. The  _ worst  _ thing that could happen was Sans finding out, and doing this would make that all the more likely. So, why had he prepared to implement his plan? Why didn’t he just let things be and take the safer route? 

The swirling thoughts, of the things he could do if he pulled it off, filled him with a familiar hunger. Once this idea had occurred to him, he started to want it  _ so badly _ . Every time he thought more about it, his body reacted sharply. He had to follow through with it. For his own sanity. 

Coming back to the task at hand, he found the plate empty and frosting all over his phalanges. The sans had continued eating automatically. Smiling to himself, he decided to do something to ease his own hunger. 

“lick,” he placed the iced bones in front of the other’s mouth. There was only a moment’s hesitation before the soft blue magic manifested and went to work on the offered appendages. 

“hmmm,” Papyrus hummed in pleasure, teeth pressed to the side of the sans’s skull. He slipped a couple of his phalanges into the open mouth and felt the sans continue to lick them. Papyrus’s other hand ran slowly down the sans’s ribs, earning him a series of delightful shivers as his phalanges hit each one. 

When his hand moved down to rub at the sans’s iliac crests, he thought he heard a moan. Grinning at the skeleton in his arms, he rubbed harder, making sure that the sans couldn’t close his mouth due to the phalanges in it. Another moan, choked and broken, came forth. 

Maybe this sans could learn to enjoy their time together. The thought cheered Papyrus considerably. It was a long term idea, but hopefully after he implemented his plan there would be more time to work on that. 

\------------

Just when he thought he had no shame left, Sans found himself  _ drowning _ in it. The more he thought about the last couple...he didn’t even know what to call it any more. He wasn’t fighting back. It had,  _ somehow,  _ felt good, and Sans had moaned and gasped like a...like a….he was going to be sick. 

He had become complicit in this. What would Papyrus think? The thought made his soul feel like it would break into pieces. 

The door opened, but Sans didn’t see a point in moving. None at all. He laid there, despondent, as the demon rushed in, making a beeline for the other side of the lab. Boxes began to shift, and a stack of papers fell to the ground, making the other curse. Still, Sans didn’t move. He didn’t really care that the demon had forgotten his food that evening. At least he wasn’t touching Sans. Yet. 

The sound of a computer booting up, however, stopped his thoughts in their tracks. What was the demon doing? His head lifted from the cushion slightly. Lights were blinking from behind a filing cabinet. Was that? The machine? 

Sans sat up fully, watching the partially hidden movements of the other with bright eyelights. Why would he be using the machine? 

Curiosity began to burn through Sans, and it was like a jumpstart for his brain. He took in every movement that he could see, trying to put a name to each from his knowledge of his own machine. Maybe someday he would find the chance to use it himself. 

The thought of returning home didn’t fill him with the same joy it would have only a few weeks ago. Whenever Sans tried to retreat into thoughts of home, those thoughts would turn ugly as he imagined Papyrus’ horror at what he had become. 

Still, if he could get access to the portal, he would use it. He would just have to conceal his shame from his brother. What was one more thing? 

The lights began to flicker as the portal opened up. So, he was going to another timeline. Sans hoped that, wherever he went, he managed to get himself dusted. There was a shrill beep and the demon, looking the part as he was silhouetted against the bright light, disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chains diagram in case I wasn’t clear enough:  
> http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/replacements-references


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: plot, so much fucking plot, cursing, mentions of rape, alcoholism mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! I appreciate all the wonderful comments. Thanks to you guys, I have had a huge burst of inspiration for this story. I'm very excited about where this is going, and I hope you like it. 
> 
> NOTE: I revised Chapter 4 to clarify the chains that Sans is wearing. If you didn't get a good feel for them, you may want to re-read it. Only really the scene where Sans is thinking about the chains and the feeding scene have changed. And there's a cheat sheet at the bottom of the chapter. >> Judge me not. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Slamming the door to his room, Sans stormed over to his bed, grabbed a ratty and stained pillow, and pressed it to his face. He screamed into it for what felt like  _ forever _ . When he was out of breath and couldn’t scream any more he threw the sad sack of stuffing onto his just as sorry mattress and began to punch it. 

Papyrus and his fucking  _ obsession  _ with the guard. He just  _ refused  _ to see even one bit of reason and it was going to drive Sans  _ insane _ . Really,  _ how dare _ Sans try and look out for his little brother?  _ The nerve _ ! 

Sans was about ready to go to waterfall himself and  _ dust  _ Undyne for  _ toying  _ with Papyrus like this. He kept trying to tell Papyrus that she was  _ never  _ going to let him in. That these ‘cooking’ lessons were a  _ farce _ , and maybe even a way to try and get Papyrus to poison the skeletons himself, honestly. 

Oh no, what did Sans know about the guard? The ‘ _ great’  _ and ‘ _ terrible’  _ Papyrus knew fucking everything. Sans was just a washed up, alcoholic, pathetic sack of bones. Anger draining away to depression, Sans fell onto the abused pillow and sighed. Of course Papyrus wouldn’t listen to him. Sans didn’t even listen to himself most of the time. 

Worn out from the fight with his brother and his subsequent tantrum, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 

\---------

Papyrus crawled out from under a truly impressive amount of junk and rubbish, dust and cobwebs clinging to him everywhere. When he was finally free he fell onto his coccyx and stared at the pile. It was clear that the machine in this timeline was even more neglected than the first timeline he had visited. Good, that meant there was no way anyone would expect a visitor from a universe over. 

He crept upstairs, listening for any sign of movement. When he didn’t hear anything, he cracked open the lab door to the quiet of a Snowdin asleep. Still, he didn’t let his guard down as he peaked in through the nearest window. The house was dark and still. Gathering his magic, Papyrus teleported inside. 

Pausing, he listened once again. He was met with silence. He teleported upstairs, in front of one of the rooms. When he went to go get the sans in his lab everything had been backwards, so he wasn’t really sure which room he could expect to find the sans in here. 

Inside the first door was a room much more akin to his brother’s but...weirder. He glanced at the bed, saw a long skull and lanky arms, and quietly closed the door. 

Walking softly, he approached the second door. There was a definite sound of snoring inside. Good. The door opened with only a small squeak and he slipped inside. He took a quick moment to check his timer. Only ninety seconds left. He went to walk quickly towards the bed and his foot connected solidly with a glass bottle, knocking it against some others.

He froze instantly, but the damage was done. The sans’s eyelights began to flicker into existence. “huh? wha?” the sans sat up, catching sight of Papyrus immediately. “pap? what’r you-” 

Papyrus jumped forward, hoping to catch the monster off guard before he could wake up further. He got a face full of filthy mattress instead. The telltale pop of teleportation had him looking to his left. Just great. 

“what the fuck, pap!?” the sans roared at him. “i know you’re angry and all bu-” 

“SANS?” an irate voice came from the room next door. 

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Papyrus took advantage the sans’s confusion to teleport behind the sans, wrapping his phalanges around the bare radius and ulna of the other. “who the fuck-” 

Papyrus teleported them, cutting the other monster off. The moment he felt the hard floor of the lab, he reached out with his magic and shoved the clutter out of the way, exposing the portal home. 

The sans was freaking out, “get off, you fucker! i’m gonna give you a real bad time for this shit.” Papyrus broke out into a sweat as he heard the shocking, though it shouldn’t have been, really, whining noise of a blaster manifesting.

Desperate, he hurled the sans through the portal with his magic, following right behind. 

\---------

He felt his connection to the manifesting blaster cut off as he was forced through the strange light. The next instant he hit the hard ground of his lab on his patella. He tried to reorient himself but the sudden lights were blinding him. Lights? None of the lights in his lab worked. 

Eyes adjusting, he found himself surrounded by boxes and papers he didn’t recognize. What the fuck? 

Feet hit the ground behind him and he rose, turning around in the same movement. It was Papyrus, but not. This must be the asshole that had abducted him. No wonder he had been confused earlier. This guy looked  _ exactly  _ like his brother. 

“oh, you are going to be real sorry you did that.” he snarled at the imposter. His smile turned cruel as he reached once again for his blaster, feeling the immense magic build up in his soul. The asshole just smirked at him. 

Sans was more than ready to ruin this guy’s day and wipe that smirk off his face. He went to manifest the attack, but instead, a familiar pain rushed through him. His bones felt like they were on fire! 

“fuck,” he gasped as his knees gave way and slammed painfully into the ground, again. Gritting his teeth, he willed himself not to scream as the pain wracked his body in waves, each one building upon the previous. He didn’t want to give this fucker the satisfaction. 

\---------

Sans heard someone, over by the portal, but he couldn’t see them. If they mirrored Sans’s own height, as he feared they did, then they would be hidden by the piles of stuff. He had been sitting up, alert, to see what came of the demon’s expedition. Eye sockets glued to the portion of the portal that he could see, he felt a shiver work its way down his bones as a familiar silhouette appeared through the blinding light. 

“oh, you are going to be real sorry you did that,” someone snarled. It sounded like someone trying to imitate him, but not getting it quite right. Their voice was too gravelly. Too rough. And they were angry.

But they were conscious! He opened his mouth to...to do something. 

Sans needed to warn them. They needed to know that they could get back if they went through the portal before it closed. They needed to know that they couldn’t use magic here. They needed to know what the demon  _ would do to them _ . 

“d-don’t…” his neglected voice came out broken and far, far too soft. He took a moment to gather his voice. 

“fuck.” said the other Sans and he heard the pain in their voice, the sound of bone hitting floor. He was too late to warn them about the dampeners. Tears pricked his sockets at the reminder of that blinding pain. 

“portal,” Sans croaked, louder this time. He saw the demon’s head shift. Was he looking at Sans? Fear gripped his soul and he involuntarily shrunk down into his bed. Oh no. Oh no. oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. 

What if the taller monster heard him? Even if-  _ especially  _ if the other sans got away, he would still be stuck here. Alone. If he helped them escape what would his ‘life’ become? He didn’t really think things could get worse for him, but then he didn’t think a lot of things were possible before he was abducted to this Asgore forsaken timeline. He had a feeling that the demon would find a way. 

With another Sans here maybe Sans would have a reprieve. He would have someone to talk to, someone to mourn with. It wasn’t like there was anything he could really do to help the other monster, right? 

It was with overwhelming amounts of relief and shame, that he saw the light of the portal close up and disappear. 

\---------

Thank the stars this sans had gone for broke with his attack. He was clearly a fighter, but due to the magic feedback he was mostly incapacitated. For now. Papyrus snatched up the prone form and hurried to the workbench to take advantage of the situation. 

He was shocked at how much fight the sans still had in him. The other monster’s bones had to be incredibly sensitive after that, and yet the other fought to keep him from putting each and every chain on him, accompanied by a steady stream of curses, insults, and biting. 

A lot of skeleton wrangling later, however, his newest sans was undressed and restrained, and Papyrus was bleeding marrow in several places. At least his hoodie would hide all of them. As he snapped the last lock closed, the struggles slowed, and then stopped. For now, the monster just glared at him, and silence filled the lab. 

Papyrus took a moment to really  _ look  _ at this sans. This version of the small skeleton was a mass of scars and cracks. Most glaring of all was one that went down the right side of his skull, even splitting the socket. The sans’s teeth were filed down into sharp points, no wonder his clavicle fucking hurt; one was missing and had been replaced with a golden replica. The tall monster frowned as he had a hard time seeing how this monster had any relation to his brother. Disappointing. 

He watched as the new sans’s- he would need a distinct name for him, wouldn’t he? The sans’s magic had been red, right?- He watched as red’s eyelight slid to the right and then shrunk slightly. “what kinda sick fuck-”

Papyrus was at his wits end by that point. He backhanded red, knocking the smaller skeleton against the wall. Grabbing the chains attached to red’s ischium, he dragged the other forward. The pressure on the sensitive bones of the pelvis made the other howl in pain. Shit. 

Looking around, Papyrus grabbed a work rag and stuffed it into the sans’s mouth, careful of the sharpened teeth. He was going to have to do something more permanent about how  _ loud  _ this one was. “you  _ are  _ going to learn to behave,” he informed the other as he unbuttoned his pants. 

\---------

Oh stars, Sans thought, as he pressed his phalanges to his skull in an empty gesture. He would do  _ anything  _ to block out the sounds the other sans managed to make through the impromptu gag. 

The guilt from earlier was only magnified as he was forced to hear the other monster’s suffering. His soul felt as though it was being eaten alive by it. Tears began to stream from his sockets as he came to a conclusion. 

Things can get much,  _ much  _ worse. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: mentions of rape, anxiety attack, food denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how happy you have made me with the amazing responses to this fic. <3 Thank you! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: I know it's been forever since there's been sin. None in this chapter either, I'm sorry! It's cumming, I promise.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

That dreaded sound started to fill the silence not long after the demon left. The other Sans had been deposited next to the dog bed, making Sans scurry off it and over to the wall, away from him. The demon had paused at that, frowning. Thankfully, he didn’t do anything. He just shook his head and returned upstairs. 

Clink.

Clink. 

Sans had remained where he was, sitting against the wall, staring at the other him. He could see the glow of the other monster’s soul, an eerie, red light that was so unlike his own. 

Somehow, that wasn’t the most unsettling thing about him. There was evidence of poorly healed fractures all over his body, including one, that looked like it should have dusted him, across the top of his skull. Just what had this Sans been through? 

Clink.

Clink. 

Clink. 

The other hadn’t moved since the demon had left, except to tap one of his chains against the ground. His face was away from Sans, so he had no idea what the other’s mental state was. He remembered his own reaction the first time the demon had violated him. However, the constant reminder of their bondage was going to drive him  _ insane _ . Sans’s guilt over the proceedings was slowly overtaken by annoyance. 

Clink.

Clink. 

“stop that!” Sans was frustrated enough to forget his fear of the other. His voice was still weak, but it carried in a room devoid of any sound but the...

Clink. 

Sans surged up and walked over to the other with more energy than he had been able to summon in weeks. He was about to put his phalanges on the other monster’s scapula to turn him around, when suddenly his carpels were grabbed by the other instead. He struggled, but the grip was firm. 

“l-leggo-” he gasped at the other, trying to pull away with everything he had. The flare of initiative in his soul had been brief, and it abandoned him now. His soul began to react to the situation the only way he knew how, anymore. Panic. 

\-------

Glowering, Sans turned over fully in time to see the other him start to cry, his mouth moving, but no noise coming out. Sans froze, unable to speak the harsh sentence that had been forming in his mind. His thoughts were overtaken with questions and concerns as he looked the other over. The bones of the monster behind him were pearly white and smooth. Nothing like himself in the details, but the overall structure was the same. Too similar, really. It was. It couldn’t be. It was  _ him _ ? 

**_Another him, like the bastard that did this to him was another...NO._ **

Somehow, despite the fact that Sans couldn’t spot a single fracture on the other monster, he felt frail, like the wrong look would break him to pieces. Sans felt the other tugging at the arm in his grasp, and even that was weak. He let go of the frantic skeleton anyways, and watched as the other moved as far away from Sans as the chains would allow. 

**_He remembered the stricken look on the other’s face when Sans had spotted him, before he had been raped._ **

How long had this guy been here? Was this that asshole’s brother? The thought flooded him with a heady mixture of sadness and anger. Him and his brother, they had their problems, but something like this? Never. He felt sick at the idea.

**_He felt sick about a lot of things._ **

Doing his best to minimize the pain in his pelvis, Sans climbed to his feet. “easy there, kid.” He slowly stepped towards the other Sans. The blue of the other monster’s soul was weak, and flickered erratically, reacting to his fear. Sans gave him a concerned look. The other monster wouldn’t last much longer like that. 

Since every step Sans took forward caused a fresh round of cowering in the other, he stopped and sat down, cross legged, a few feet away. While he waited for the other to calm down, he took stock of his own condition.

**_Pap would get pissy if he didn’t treat every wound._ **

His pelvis was sore, but he couldn’t see or feel any new fractures. At least the asshole had been considerate, so far as arousing him enough to make an entrance. Dry fucking was unpleasant business for a skeleton. 

His ischium hurt worse of all, and the rings kept rubbing against the abused bone painfully. Speaking of, what the fuck was with all the chains? The other skeleton had a set just like them; they looked heavy on that small frame. What kind of fucked up timeline was this? He tugged at each of his own, systematically, but found no weak point. Sighing, he gave up on that for now. 

**_GIVING UP AGAIN? FIGURES._ **

The room itself was identical to his own lab, but in much better shape. Rather than a dumping ground, it had the clutter of a used lab...that had been squeezed into half the space it was supposed to. The back of the long room was so packed with shit, piled haphazardly around what he could only assume was a machine much like his own. It was a wonder that asshole could find anything. 

He supposed they had been imprisoned here, of all places, so that the fucker could use the dampeners. The good news about that was that he had been forced to chain the two of them near the door. He hoped it was good news, at least. Sans shook off the thoughts of what a wily bastard the fucker was. Who was Sans to look a gift Aaron and all that. It might be useful to them at some point. 

Their side was really sparse. Looking over at the stained dog bed, he noted that they appeared to need to share. All the more reason to try and calm the other skeleton down. He didn’t like the idea of the other Sans sleeping on the floor, and he wasn’t thrilled with the idea of doing it himself. Looking back at his blue counterpart, he found the other staring at him, warily. Sans put on his best smile, trying to look friendly. He knew it wasn’t all that nice a smile on a good day, but he was trying.  

**_This was far from a good day._ **

“hey, i’m not gonna hurt you,” he said, voice low and even. The other just shook at the attention Sans was giving him. 

“don’t think i need to bother with introductions, do i?” he laughed. The other didn’t, though he thought the shaking diminished slightly. “i figure, if we’re gonna get out of here, we should work together.”

That got a laugh out of the other, but it was humorless and dry. The sound sent shivers down his spine. “then what?” The blue Sans’s voice was raspy in a way that sounded unhealthy. Was it from disuse...or overuse? Neither was all that pleasant to think about. 

Sans cocked his head at the other monster, unsure of what he meant. 

“do you know how to use it?” He tracked the weak eyelights as they shifted over to where the machine was. Oh. 

“i never fixed mine,” he admitted with a wry grin, “but we’re smart, right? ‘m sure we can figure it out.”

The other Sans just shook his head, “i watched him start it up to…” the voice trailed off and Sans felt his soul twist, as his mind unhelpfully finished the sentence. 

**_To abduct him._ **

“but i didn’t learn how to...never did much with my own,” the other monster continued, brokenly, with another empty laugh, “too lazy.”

Sans glared down at the floor. It sounded just like something he would say. He was always poking fun at himself, before Papyrus could, to take the fun out of insulting him. It was one of the many, shitty ways he coped. 

**_Phalanges running along his pelvis. Stars, it hurts! Bones clanking against his in ways they never should. Lines of raw magic, like syrup, marking the trail of a tongue along his spine. A smooth, cold cock thrusting into him fast and rough. He can’t register anything except pain, but his magic knows what to do. He wishes it wouldn’t._ **

Sans didn’t know how much time passed before he realized that he was hyperventilating. The feeling of small phalanges on his scapula, rubbing softly, slowly brought him back to himself. Methodically, he calmed his soul, trying to push the memories from his mind again and regain control. 

Looking up at the other, he gave the blue Sans a weak smile, “thanks.”  

The other looked away from him and removed his hand, “i, uh, i lost it too. after,” he gestured at his own pelvis, deep blue shame burning across his cheekbones. Sans could only imagine, seeing the monster’s mental state now. 

“how long have you been here?” his voice shook. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to know, but he felt he had to ask. 

The blush disappeared as the other’s face became a mask of despair, “i’m not sure. i haven’t been outside of here since the first day.” 

Sans suddenly wanted to go right back into his panic attack. The thought of any amount of time without being able to see the ‘sky’, even if it wasn’t really, freaked him out. He clamped down on the urge, unwilling to freak the other out now that he was talking.

“weeks. a month maybe? i lost track of a lot of time…” That seemed entirely too likely. The lab didn't even have windows. 

“are ya,” Sans knew for certain that he didn't want to hear the answer to this one, but equally, he had to know, “are you his bro-”

“no!” the other sans recoiled, like the thought of it hurt him. Then again, Sans found the idea of that guy being his brother, being anyone's brother, pretty repulsive as well. He slipped the idea that the asshole  _ was _ his brother, in some theoretical physics fueled way, in with the rest of the shit he didn't want to think about, and shoved it down deep. 

Sans reached up and took hold of the other’s phalanges. Giving them a squeeze, despite his own trembling, he decided to give optimism his best shot. It wasn’t a familiar feeling, but he would try anything to avoid falling into the same despair as the other. Maybe he could even pull this Sans out of his.

“hey, we outnumber his boney ass. somethin’ll work out.” 

The blue Sans didn’t look convinced. 

\------

The next morning, Papyrus came down into the lab to find both sanses asleep, thank the stars. Strangely, though, neither was using the bed. Blue was testing the limits of his chain as he slept as far from the door as he could manage. Red was curled up a few feet away from him.

The new monster was a shock, that much was sure. No matter what angle Papyrus looked at him from, he just didn't work as Sans. Last night in bed he had toyed with the idea of tossing him back into his own shitty timeline, or just dusting him. Papyrus could go get another. It was really the best idea. 

Fucking the skeleton last night had been a mistake, he supposed. Watching that rough exterior crumble away into panic had been  _ intoxicating _ . He wanted to break red; that could be his new game. He still enjoyed his time with the sans, imagination wild with images of his brother, however, it had become a little routine. He wouldn’t rush Red’s training, of course. The process was going to be slow, and Papyrus planned to savor every moment. 

The thought brought him back to the present. Concern for his sans made his brow bones shift. The new monster’s personality might be a bad match for blue. He hadn’t really considered there would be a ‘sans’ like that out there. They might have fought last night. Papyrus grumbled lightly, should he set aside his plans for the day?

Blue sat up suddenly, eyelights honing in on Papyrus. He was more alert than he had been in weeks, so the taller monster checked him, 7/1. He smiled. Interesting. Maybe competition was what the sans needed. He could work with that, hell, the thought of them competing to please filled him with warmth.

He looked down at the plate of tacos in his hand, and an idea formed. He could play a game with them now. Rather than canceling his plans, he decided to change them. It only took a few steps of his long stride to reach Red. 

“wake up,” he said, nudging the small skeleton with his foot.

Red’s eyelights manifested instantly, and he rolled, in an attempt to get away from Papyrus quickly. This achieved two things, as far as Papyrus could tell.

One, red was now wrapped in his main chain, the others all tangled around him.

Two, he had rolled right towards blue, making the skittish skeleton panic and try to get away from him. Unfortunately for him, that meant jerking away from the spot their chains were attached to the wall. Blue’s chain went taut, pulling him to the ground, and probably doing a number on his cervical vertebrae.

Red fought to untangle himself before he ran over to blue, seeming to forget Papyrus for the moment. 

“shit! you okay?” He helped the other monster up. Hm, maybe Papyrus had been wrong in his initial assessment. Well, no matter. He was quite taken with the idea of making the two compete now, so he forged ahead.

“who wants breakfast?” he asked, ignoring blue’s coughing.

“fuck you,” red retorted immediately. He still had one hand on blue’s scapula, his body between the other sans and Papyrus. The scarred skeleton had turned his body so that he was able to glare at the taller monster, vicious teeth glinting in the light. Papyrus felt a twinge from his clavicle, but he ignored it.

Instead, he just smirked at the shorter monster, “not quite yet,” he drawled, “but i appreciate your enthusiasm.”

Red flinched at that. He was still scowling, but his bravado had diminished considerably.

“now then, i was only able to snag a couple of tacos this morning,” he showed them the plate, before setting it down on the workbench. Lighting up a cigarette, he leaned against the table and gave them a mock sympathetic look. “i know that’s not really much, split between you.”

Red’s glare had turned suspicious, and blue, done coughing, was hanging on his every word.

“i’d probably be willing to give both of them to one of you...if you made it worth my while.” Silence hung in the air as they processed his offer. His soul swelled, imagining what they might offer. 

“give ‘em to him,” red’s voice cut through the fantasy, crumbling it to dust. This time, the silence was shocked. Blue’s eyelights kept darting between red and Papyrus, clearly unsure what to make of the other’s statement.

“what did you say, red?” Papyrus asked, slowly, as he put out his cigarette. He straightened from his slouch and stalked towards the sans. 

The other’s eye lights flickered at the nickname, but he didn’t back down. He even removed his hand from blue so he could face Papyrus fully, posture straight and square, like he was ready for a fight. “i said to let him have ‘m, ya freak.”

As Papyrus neared the smaller skeleton, he saw the other pull an arm back, phalanges forming a fist. He laughed as red tried to punch him, only to have his arm stop prematurely due to the chain between his carpels and his collar. Red made a choked noise, the action yanking the collar, hard, against his cervical vertebrae.

Papyrus grabbed said collar, pulling it up so that red was forced to try and balance on the phalanges of his feet. “you play, or you don’t eat,” he glanced at blue, “either of you.”

“you bastard,” red snarled. Papyrus didn’t feel like hearing any more of his shit. He shoved the arm out before letting go of the collar. Red’s eyelights held shock as he tipped over, falling on his coccyx. Frustrated, Papyrus retrieved the plate and returned upstairs to go to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: rape, violence, bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you everyone for your comments on the last chapter. You guys keep giving me such awesome motivation and inspiration to keep working on this. 
> 
> Now, the promised sin. I hope you like it.

Sans stared at the other him, uncomprehending. Slowly, cautiously, he walked towards the other, who had stayed seated on the ground as the demon left. The sound of his chains gave him away. The cracked and scarred face turned towards him.

He flinched at the other’s gaze, but didn’t run. “a-are you okay?” he asked, quietly.

The red Sans groaned and fell backwards so he was lying fully. “yeah, i’m fine,” he sighed, “my pelvis is a bit sore, but nothin’s broken.”

Sans was relieved. Everything that had happened to the other so far was bad enough. He didn’t want him getting hurt just to get Sans an extra taco. Honestly, Sans felt as though he would be a lot better off if he never saw a taco again.

“why’d you do that?” he asked, sitting down by the other Sans.

“ya look like ya need it,” came the reply with a shrug, “sorry i made things worse.”

“it's fine,” he murmured.

“no it ain’t,” the other monster huffed.

Sans didn’t know what to say to that, so he didn’t say anything, and they lapsed into silence. Kindness had become unfamiliar to him. Silence was familiar. He relished it. It meant that the demon was away.

So, they spent a few hours quietly. Well, relatively. Eventually, Sans’s counterpart fell asleep and began to snore. Sans watched him the whole time, shocked at the other’s ability to sleep after what had happened to him. Last night was the first decent sleep he had managed in weeks.

Eventually, the door above them opened, signalling the demon’s return. Sans hugged his knees closer to his chest, making himself smaller, as the dreaded sound of lazy steps echoed through the lab. He was so consumed with the noise that he didn’t realize that the other Sans had stopped snoring until the form next to him sat up.

The demon had a bag with him, but he only gave them a brief look before he walked over to his workbench and began to pull out supplies. Sans just waited, unwilling to do anything that might draw the demon’s attention to him.

Occasionally, the taller monster had gotten so caught up in his work that he didn’t have time to… His eyelights flickered out as he realized that those were the times when the demon had been putting together a new set of chains. Sans hadn’t even processed what he was doing. It was obvious now. Guilt built upon guilt.

\-----

Sans eyed the asshole suspiciously. “what’s he doin’?” He asked the cowering monster next to him.

The other replied in a nervous whisper, “making stuff. for us.” He lifted his arm, drawing Sans’s attention to his chains. He could see marks, around the cuffs, worn into the bone. Red glowered at the chains, and then at the tall skeleton.

“whatcha makin’?” He asked, adopting one of his favorite tones for people he didn’t like. Sarcastically cheerful. The asshole didn't answer him. He didn't turn around, or even stop what he was doing.

“huh,” was all Sans could say to that. He flopped down onto the ground again to wait and see what happened. He couldn’t reach the asshole from here.

The noises of the fucker’s work filled the lab, until suddenly they didn’t. There was the sound of a chair scraping across the concrete, followed by chains shifting to his right. Sans didn’t move, but his eyelights tilted down to track what he could see of the tall monster’s movements. The asshole stuffed something into his hoodie pocket, picked up the bag, and walked over to them, stopping by San’s head.

“whaddaya want?”

“an apology,” the words were said calmly.

**Just like Papyrus, to demand an apology when he’s in the wrong.**

“like hell,” Sans scoffed and shifted to stand.

A dingy sneaker was suddenly pressed up against his sternum, pushing him back down. He fell flat on his spine with a pained breath. Fuck. The foot followed him, resting on the sternum as the fucker loomed over him.

“you will apologize to me for earlier, or that will only be the first of many meals you will miss.” He smirked at Sans, and San’s soul gave an involuntary pang.

Ignoring it, he smirked right back at the asshole, keeping his mouth shut. He could miss some more meals. It still sounded vastly preferable to giving in to this sick shit. He squared off with the tall monster, silently, until he felt like the moment was right.

He brought his hands up, quickly. This needed to happen fast. One grasped the demon’s tibia and fibula, near the ankle joint, and the other wrapped around the tarsals. Surprised, the asshole jerked back, but not hard enough to break Sans’s hold. With a sickening pop, the joint shifted out of place.

**He was usually setting bones.**

The tall skeleton fell backwards with a cry, finally jerking the appendage from Sans’s grasp. Sans scrambled to his feet, grabbing hold of his large chain, and rushed to straddle the prone form. Grinning, he moved the chain up towards the fucker’s cervical vertebrae.

The only warning he got was the feel of phalanges on the left side of his skull. Pain blossomed as it was slammed, crack side first, into the hard floor. He gasped as the sharp agony made his soul seize. Fuck.

\----

The demon shoved the other Sans off of him, his face filled with rage. Sans watched as he sat up and looked down at his foot; it was hanging awkwardly. With grim efficiency, he reached down and popped it back into place, making Sans wince. The taller skeleton tested its range of motion and hissed in pain.

Crawling, the demon moved towards the rear of the lab, and the space where they couldn’t reach him. He dug around in a drawer franticly, repeatedly looking over his shoulder to look at them. More likely, to see what the other Sans was doing.

Sans was frozen in indecision. He wanted to go and help his counterpart. The sound of the other’s skull hitting the floor kept echoing in his mind. There was no way he wasn’t badly injured. However, the pure _fury_ on the demon’s face, and in his movements, kept Sans from moving.

He felt a whine escape him as he watched the other Sans, who was actually _injured_ , start to struggle up onto his hands and knees. The injured monster was wavering back and forth, as though his limbs couldn’t take his weight. Sans checked him before he even realized what he was doing. 14/1.

The demon appeared while he was distracted with that and roughly grab the still mostly prone skeleton. The taller monster pulled him down and rolled him over onto his spine. The other Sans’s weak attempts to stop him were slapped aside as heavy gauge wire was run through the longer arm chains, close to the cuffs. Working furiously, the demon tied the other Sans’s arms together with the wire. The sight of it shook Sans. Images of that first night ran through his head and he found himself pressed up against the wall, desperate to get away from the scene.

The demon's tarsals were wrapped in one of the cleaner rags, though Sans could see golden orange magic seeping into it already. Somehow, it didn't seem to bother him. Sans’s fear of the monster only grew.

Thanks to the other Sans’s injury, the demon was able to restrain him quickly. He took hold of the prone monster’s mandible. Sans stared, horrified, as a gag, made of a thick cylinder of black rubber, came out of the hoodie pocket and was shoved into the other Sans’s jaw.

It slipped into the back of his jaw, forcing the joint open, and stretching it to a point that made Sans wince. The feeling made the other come back to himself, and he began to thrash. It didn’t do much, restrained as he was, except rattle his chains. He may have slowed the demon, but as Sans had learned weeks ago, he couldn’t stop it. The demon simply straddled the other’s ribs, one hand going up to trap his arms.

There were chains hanging off each end of the cylinder. Once the gag was in place, they were wrapped around the mandible on either side, around the temporalis and through the mandibular notch. He then locked them into place with small padlocks. It was time consuming, with one of the demon’s hands occupied elsewhere. Besides the clinking of chains, it was silent the whole time. The tension bore down on Sans like yet another restraint. As each lock clicked closed, the sound seemed to echo through the lab.

The other Sans renewed his fight as the demon moved to haul him up and over, making him lie on his ribs. Again, the demon straddled him, this time at his pelvis. Sans winced at the thought of the already sore bones being pressed into the hard floor.

Finding himself trapped, the other Sans’s struggling slowed and then stopped. Sans could see something dripping from Red’s skull. Still, the demon didn’t move. Instead, he lit up, taking a deep drag of the cigarette before loosing it into the lab.

“now then, that’s much better,” he pet the other Sans’s skull, close to the open wound, making the other try and jerk away.

“blue, come here.”

Sans didn’t register the name. After a moment, the demon gestured at him impatiently, clueing him in to the fact that it was his name, now. Shaking, he shifted onto his hands and knees and crawled over. It wasn’t far, but he didn’t really trust his legs to work properly right now.

When he was close enough, long phalanges wrapped around his radius and ulna, pulling him over so that he was sprawled on top of the other Sans’s spine, in front of the demon. He heard the monster under him grunt in pain; the collision of bone and chain had certainly caught _somewhere_.

“it’s time for you to learn how things are going to work, red.” The demon’s tone was flat, as though he was discussing the weather. _Oh stars, how Sans wanted to see the snow._ The casual tone was at odds with the harsh look on his face.

“blue, here, is going to help me instruct you. give you a bit of sexual education, if you will.”

Sans shook his head. He knew he couldn’t stop what was about to happen, but the motion was automatic. As much as he knew he deserved the other’s hatred, he couldn’t stand the thought of actually receiving it. Not now. Not when there was finally someone here who treated him kindly.

However, if he saw the way that Sans- heard the sounds that would come out of his mouth- he would see what a broken, twisted thing Sans had become. He wouldn’t want to waste his kindness on someone who _got off_ on sex with the monster who had done this to them. The other Sans would spurn him, and he would be essentially alone, _again_.

The demon’s hands began to stroke his ribs, running between each one and making Sans shiver. Those deft phalanges just barely brushed up against his sternum, teasing, and he felt his body shift towards the touch. It was seeking more, shamefully. How could his body react like this after what had _just happened_?

Taking a deep drag of his cigarette, the lanky skeleton leaned forward, exhaling, and let the smoke wash over Sans’s skull. The smaller skeleton winced, the old vice now something he associated with the demon and this hell.

The long, golden tongue appeared, and Sans opened his mouth, summoning his tongue automatically. There was no benefit, and so much pain, in resisting. If he hadn’t know that before, there was a prime example pressing into his spine.

The demon kissed him, pushing his tongue _deep_ into Sans’s mouth. He gagged slightly, not truly ready for the intrusion. If the demon noticed, he didn't react. His phalanges continued to idly wander Sans’s ribs as he kissed him, waking his magic slowly. It dragged on, Sans’s own tongue responded only just enough to, hopefully, avoid punishment. The taste of sickly sweet ash made his soul churn.

Once he released Sans’s mouth, the demon hauled him up, adjusting Sans’s body until he was kneeling on all fours above the other Sans’s torso. He felt a blush of shame burn his cheeks as he looked down at the skull under his. The other skeleton had turned his head sideways, oozing crack upwards, so that he could keep pressure off the wound. It also meant that he was looking up at Sans with one trembling eyelight. Sans couldn’t meet his gaze.

He clenched down hard on his teeth, stifling any noise that might try to escape as that horrid tongue began to lap at his sacrum. He squirmed as it invaded the holes there, spending time pressing into each one with an uncomfortable wetness. All he could think of was the marrow seeping out of that crack.

None the less, his body reacted. He could feel it warming, building up magic to coalesce around his pelvis. When the tongue wrapped around his coccyx, he groaned into his own teeth, the sound too large to contain. He clamped his jaw harder, like it would even matter. His eyelights stayed resolutely on the floor to the left of the other Sans’s skull.

The demon was not happy with Sans’s attempts at keeping quiet, apparently. “don’t hold yourself back, blue,” he said between licks, “let red know how good this feels.”

Sans’s soul, already racing, sped up at the words. It felt like it might just explode. He wasn't sure he’d mind if it did. The demon _hated_ when he made noise.

The demon’s hands were busy roaming all over San’s pelvis. They ran along his ilium, traced along his pelvic inlet, and played with his ischium and the rings there. It did feel good, and that was the worst part. His face heated up even more, flushed with blue magic, as the touches drew little noises from him. He was still frozen in indecision as far as letting the noises out fully. He could be punished if he did. Sometimes, the demon lied.

Far too quickly, he felt his opening form, magic well conditioned. The demon licked at it with his tongue while he hummed in pleasure. The sensation wrenched a gasp from Sans, his teeth parting. The feeling of it wriggling around inside of him was at one moment nauseating, and the next pleasurable.

The demon finally pulled his head away and sat up, his phalanges coming up to stroke Sans’s skull absently, like the dog he was. Tears formed in Sans’s sockets, though he fought them as best he could. They would drip down onto the skeleton trapped beneath him. Onto his wound. He glanced at the other Sans’s eye socket, only to find that one eyelight still watching him. It wasn’t trembling anymore. It was angry.

Seeing loss of his chance for a friend in this hell broke the dam, and he sobbed as the demon entered him. The phalanges on the back of his skull pushed downwards, making Sans’s skull press against the one under him. The other skeleton jerked and grunted into the gag at the contact.

Sans fought the pressure on his skull, the position uncomfortable in every sense of the word, but he wasn’t strong enough. He never was. He hadn't been able to get away from the demon using what recourse he had. He wasn’t strong enough to help the other escape when there might have been a chance. Not even enough to really try. Even now, he wasn't strong enough to stop the mixture of moaning and broken wailing that left him as the demon plowed into him.

Skull pressed where it was, he knew he had to be aggravating the wound. The sharp smell of marrow invaded his senses, warring with the arousal the demon had stolen from him. At least he couldn’t see the other’s eyelight as he was violated on top of him. Couldn’t see the anger morph into disgust, and then into hate, as Sans’s body betrayed him and began to move against his will. His hips responded to the invading member as pleasure worked its way through his bones. Sans’s sobbing eventually died off as the moans and gasps of physical ecstasy took their place.

“fuck. sans. yes,” the demon muttered, shifting so his body covered Sans’s. The thrusting hips sped up as his, and Sans’s, orgasms drew near. Sans fought back, trying to tell his magic to stop and his body to still, but his mind was clouded with pleasure. He felt himself come with a cry only moments later. The demon filled him after a few more thrusts.

The body over his didn't move away immediately, “enjoy yourself?” the demon said breathlessly, right next to his skull.

Sans didn't answer, still not sure how the demon would react to his voice, given his current mood. It didn’t seem to matter all that much. The demon didn’t wait long before he pulled out, letting Sans’s hips drop onto the other San’s, making them both flinch.

“do you understand your place now, red?”

\------

Papyrus settled into the chair at his station with a sigh. That was not how he had wanted the day to go. His foot fucking _hurt_ , only aggravated by the impromptu sex with blue. He couldn’t regret it, however. The little fight had left his soul buzzing with energy, and he had to work it out somehow.

Plus, seeing red’s eyelight staring up at him while he fucked the other was _precious_. There was no doubt in his mind that the angry little skeleton felt protective of blue. He’d suspected as much after the tacos, though he was mystified as to why. It hadn’t even been a day. What an odd sans.

It didn’t really matter. Red needed to be brought to heel _fast_. The long game of breaking him was no longer viable, sadly. If he cared about what happened to blue, that made Papyrus’s job that much easier. He’d have to wait until he healed to get creative.

For now, he would have to teleport everywhere. He supposed he could tell Sans that he’d dislocated it while walking through the woods. That was a good idea, actually. The thought of his brother’s worried face, as he fussed over Papyrus, brought a smile to his own. Maybe this would turn out to be a good day, after all.

Pulling out a bottle of honey, he started to daydream. Now, once he was better, what else could he do to _educate_ the misbehaving skeleton?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: dealing with major injury, mentions of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters. They just keep. Getting longer. *dies* Thank you all for reading this horrible thing, and for your comments on it. You fill me with so much joy, even if I’m shit at expressing it. <3 
> 
> Have some plot, and enjoy it while you can. Because the next chapter is 98% sin that is so horrible that it made me want to cry as I was writing it.

The moment the lock clicked into place Sans was up and off of the other. His first instinct was to run away. He found himself cowering against the wall before he even knew it. Next, Sans realized that he should probably check on the injured monster, but he hesitated. Shame burned in his soul from that lewd display. How could he face the other Sans after panting and moaning above him like a  _ whore _ ? How could he face the monster that had tried so hard to help him and actually  _ do  _ something about their situation, only to be injured in the process? 

The other skeleton hadn't moved; Sans shuttered at the sight of him laying there, head crusted in marrow and pelvis splattered with the spilled...results. Sans looked around to see if a rag had been left in reach and saw the paper bag the demon had been carrying, left carelessly on the floor. He wondered what was in it. Maybe it would be useful.  

Sans crept slowly over to the item, and he had just made it there when the sound of chains rattling came from the other. He froze, his eyelights darting over to see that the other Sans had pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, then to sitting. There was a low, soft groan from behind the gag as he put pressure on his pelvis. 

Eyelights shrinking in realization, Sans finally made the decision to help the other, or at least try. If the other Sans didn’t want his help, then that was fine, but he had to at least offer. After everything. He grabbed the bag and made his way to the dog bed, still moving slowly to try and avoid actually catching the other’s attention. That was, of course, pointless given that he was also chained. So he settled for avoiding the other’s gaze as he dragged the dog bed over to the injured skeleton. Sans was ashamed of the stained and ragged thing, but it was the only comfort there was to offer. 

“h-here,” he whispered, half expecting the other to refuse anything that came from his tainted hands. 

Instead, there was a slight tug at the bed, and he let go. Offering accepted, he backed away and watched silently as the other Sans stood up and placed the meager padding. When he finished arranging himself on it, Sans saw that he was very clearly sitting on the right side of the bed.

The other monster gestured with his bound arms at the empty space, but Sans couldn't stand the thought of being near him right now. The memory of their bones being pressed together was still fresh in his mind, so he just shook his head and stayed where he was. 

The other kept trying to communicate with him, using two different gestures. One was to continue to insist that Sans should come share the dog bed. The other he didn’t understand at first. Over several iterations, Sans figured out that he was pointing at the bag and then miming opening it.

He could at least indulge the other’s curiosity, and his own he supposed. With no small amount of trepidation, he slowly opened and looked in the bag the demon had left behind. To his surprise and delight, he found sandwiches. He went to pull one out and looked up to share the good news, but was faced with the fact that the other was wearing a gag. Right. Drooping, he bit back his excitement. The other was gesturing at him impatiently.

“just parts,” he lied. Why torture the other further with food that he couldn’t eat? He played with the paper of the bag, uncomfortable with the lie. Oh! Sans jerked his head up, the burst of inspiration energizing him momentarily. 

“i could- i could-,” the other stared right at him as he stuttered to a stop; the other’s intense gaze filled him with even more anxiety. What would the other Sans say to him, if the gag was removed? He tried to calm his quaking soul. What had happened was awful, but leaving the other’s wound untreated was only going to make things worse. He couldn’t do that to him. Not after all of that. 

“i could clean it,” he gestured at his own skull to indicate the wound. “maybe i could cover it,” he offered. Tearing off the top of the paper bag, he set the bottom, and the food, aside.

The other simply nodded. 

\-------

He eyed the discarded bag. That was the happiest he had ever seen the other Sans, not that that was saying much. There was no way he was telling the truth about the contents. Sans had an inkling of what it was, but he couldn’t really focus. It had been a long time since he was in this much pain. 

A movement near his head drew his eyelights and he jerked back violently as he caught sight of phalanges moving towards the top of his skull. He ended up sprawled across the dog bed while the other fell backwards, a series of panicked apologies spilling from him. 

**The other’s eyelights were dark as his body swayed slightly with the force of whatever was happening to his pelvis.**

Gathering himself, Sans awkwardly pushed himself upright. Fuck, he had been distracted enough to miss the other coming over to him. He held his hands up, trying to make a calming gesture at the other, who eventually quieted. Still, he didn’t get up or move towards Sans. He just laid there, shaking. Several more minutes of increasingly frustrated gesturing was required before he would return. 

Sans moved his arms awkwardly, attempting to sign, “Sorry.” 

The other paused and cocked his skull in confusion. Grumbling into the rubber, he tried again, this time spelling out the letters, since that only required his phalanges. The other’s eyelights burned a bit brighter as soon as he realized what Sans was doing, but once the word was spelled they dimmed again. 

“n-no, it’s my fault,” the other Sans said, his tone depressed, “sorry, i’m so jumpy. i- i hate it.”

There was so much more behind those words. Sans could  _ hear  _ it. Occasionally, the similarities between them were downright nauseating. It wasn’t something he would bring up. Even if he had  _ wanted  _ to play therapist, he wasn’t going to do it letter by letter. 

Instead, he nodded his understanding and tilted his skull down at the other. The shifting of chains and the tearing of paper told him when the other was moving and how far they were from his skull. When the noise stopped, Sans braced himself, and sure enough, there was only a soft clink as warning and then rough paper ran across his crack painfully, wiping away the marrow. Blinding white pain seared through him. He could feel the rubber squish between his teeth uncomfortably as they sunk into it even further. He fought back the scream that tried to work its way out of him, wary of spooking the other. 

“it’s bad,” was whispered, close to his skull. He just grunted. Even without the gag he wouldn’t have been able to form words. Still, he found himself strangely relaxed under the other’s care. 

**This was familiar, comfortable. Patching each other up.**

Chains moved away and then back, and he heard the other place water bowl on the ground. Smart. The paper was touching his skull again, dabbing away the last of the marrow. This time it was wet and cool. He unclenched his teeth and the rubber tried to stick to them. He grumbbled in annoyance. 

More tearing and then, “this is going to hurt,” the other Sans cautioned. Like it hadn’t before, Sans wondered. Having no real way to ask, he nodded his understanding anyways and braced himself. 

\-----------------

Sans sat in his room, fidgeting, his soul unusually heavy. It took all of his, admittedly impressive, willpower to stay put. He needed to find something to do with his time. Maybe he should get on Undernet? The thought of it didn’t really appeal to him right now. He could tidy up, except he had cleaned every room of the house today. The small skeleton glanced at the door. Maybe he should go and check on Papy _ just one more time _ . 

No! He should let Papy sleep, Sans reasoned with himself. Surely the taller monster  _ had  _ to be annoyed with Sans’s constant hovering. He had already wrapped and rewrapped the wound several times, gotten Papy everything he had asked for, and offered to run to Muffet’s for him. Papy had smiled at Sans and told him that he was fine, but Sans just couldn’t stop worrying. 

The little skeleton sighed, foot bouncing anxiously. He knew that if he went down there Papy wouldn’t be mad at him; he never was. His brother was so patient and kind. He  _ never  _ got angry at Sans when he overdid things. Sans, however, could  _ never  _ manage to be patient in return. He was constantly lecturing and nagging the taller skeleton, but there was  _ never  _ a harsh word from Papy in return. He just smiled and thanked Sans for trying to look out for him. Sometimes he even apologized for making it necessary in the first place. Like he had done just a little while ago.

Sans knew that it was  _ horrible  _ of him to put Papy in that position. Yet, he continued to nag, lecture, and berate his brother. It was his defence. Everything else that Sans could think to say would ruin everything between them, and he couldn’t stand the thought of that. So he put up a wall of negativity between them with a smile. When he spelled it out like that it didn’t make sense, even to him. He was such a crummy brother. Tears pricked at his sockets. 

His worry over Papy was making him think dark things. Trying to shake the depressing thoughts from his skull, he glanced at the clock. Thirty more minutes Sans decided. 

\------------

He had done what he could, using the paper from the bag to bandage the wound. However, it was far from enough. After he had finished, Sans had been ready to run away again, but the other wouldn’t let him. With an apologetic look, he held onto Sans’s main chain until Sans stopped and paid attention to his hand signs. He asked Sans to take a look at the gag. Having his skull so close to the other’s again terrified him, but he couldn’t say no. The gag was pressed tightly against the back of the other’s jaw. He couldn't discover a way to slip any food through, no matter how small. 

So, feeling like a thief in the night, he ate one of the sandwiches after the other Sans finally slipped into a fitful sleep. It was  _ divine _ , even if it could use some ketchup. Which only made him feel worse when the other woke up, just in time to see him put the last bite in his mouth. Bright blue with shame, he stammered out apologies, unable to stop himself until the other hauled himself to his feet and physically put his phalanges over Sans’s mouth. That started a fresh panic attack, on Sans’s part, but it did shut him up.  

Once he calmed down, the other Sans started to sign at him, “don’t be an idiot. you need to eat.”

Sans showed him the other sandwich, embarassed, to which the injured monster insisted further that Sans should eat. He refused, anger at the  _ injustice  _ of it all filling his soul, but in the end, the other Sans was right. He literally couldn’t eat it, and it was stupid to let it go to waste. 

So, as another day passed without the demon appearing, Sans gave in and ate the second sandwich. In contrast, his counterpart grew weaker. Despite Sans’s anxiety, he could no longer bring himself to run from the other. He had to take care of the other Sans if he wanted to make up for what he’d done. 

Once he got used to being around the other, Sans started speaking to him more, trying to keep him alert, and to satisfy his own curiosity about the other. He stuck with fairly basic questions, trying to avoid anything that might upset either of them, with mixed results. 

“do you have a nickname?” he questioned. 

The other Sans seemed amused at that, “Lazy ass,” though his expression turned melancholy as he signed it.

Sans flushed and looked down at the floor, upset at his own stupidity. Of course, that would be from his brother. “sorry.” 

The other sans gave him a look he now knew to be the other’s mock glare, “stop.”

“sorry.”

The glare only intensified, and Sans let out a dry chuckle. The other monster might have been trying to smile at that, but it was hard to tell. 

“i don’t have any good ones either, but we need  _ some  _ way to differentiate,” he explained. 

The other nodded at that and they lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Eventually, the other Sans waved his hands at him. “different,” he spelled out, gesturing between the two. 

Sans wasn’t so sure about that. There weren’t all that many physical differences between the two while they were sans clothing. He snorted, and he noticed that his soul seemed a bit lighter. The other gave him a curious look, but he waved it off. 

“it won’t be funny if i say it.” the other nodded in understanding, a gleam in his eyelights. Sans began to think aloud about the other’s suggestion, “so, we have our magic colors.”

“no,” the other signed emphatically, chains shaking. 

“yeah,” Sans agreed, shivering at the thought of the nicknames, pet names really, that the demon had given them. “how about...things we like? maybe some of them are different.”

The other nodded at him, so he started listing all of his favorite things. 

“jokes,” a nod with a raised brow bone like, ‘how could anyone not like those?’

“sleep,” another nod. 

“burgers,” the other just gave him a longing look, and Sans regretted bringing up food. Nonetheless, one of his other favorite things in the world was food. 

“ketchup,” the other’s blissful look went away and he gave Sans a weird look before shaking his head violently. 

“wha-really?” Sans was shocked to hear that the other him didn’t like the tomatoey goodness. 

“gross. too sweet,” was the reply.

Affronted, Sans gave him a look that said as much, “what, then, is  _ your  _ condiment of choice?” 

“mustard,” the other gave a hum of pleasure at the thought. 

“ugh, that stuff is way too spicy,” Sans scrunched up his face at the thought. 

“wimp.” 

“whatever. you just have bad  _ taste  _ in condiments.” 

He heard a snort behind the gag, “terrible.” 

He shrugged and smiled very slightly, a shadow of his old grin. It felt good. “so, ketchup and mustard, then?”

The other, Mustard now, nodded. Feeling a hint more cheerful after their chat, they fell into a relaxed silence and eventually Mustard slipped into a decent sleep. However, it wouldn’t do him any good without food. 

Sans was starting to get really worried about the other monster. The demon hadn’t been back, at all, and the he was getting incredibly weak. Between the injury and the lack of food, dusting was becoming a very real possibility. All because the other tried to help him. 

Some time later in their days of isolation, Sans was woken from a light doze by the sound of the lock clicking open. His soul tightened. He had spent a lot of time thinking. Everyone can change, right? It was time for him to start paying his debts. 

\------------

Every damn day Sans felt his body weakening. It had gotten bad enough that his movements had become stiff, as the magic between the joints faltered. Ketchup was constantly sitting by his side, ready to help him shift positions. 

This was some serious bullshit. When Sans had shown up here, he had wanted to take care of the other monster, seeing how frail he was. However, thanks to that asshole and his stupid fucking gag, Sans was the one who was on death’s doorstep, and Ketchup was left to care for him. It frustrated him to no end to be in this position, unable to help. 

Finally, he wasn’t sure how many days later, the door opened, and the bastard walked down the stairs, gait stilted, but steady. It was  _ incredibly  _ gratifying to hear that limp. Phalanges gripped his humorous, briefly, startling him. Sans looked to the side in time to see Ketchup get up and creep forward, completely at odds with his normal behavior. What was he doing? He was  _ walking towards  _ the fucker! 

**Tears tickled the edge of his wound painfully.**

The tall skeleton hadn’t missed the movement. He waited at the bottom of the stairs as the small skeleton approached. Sans watched as a trembling Ketchup came to a stop only a few feet from the bastard. 

“p-please,” the word came out choked. “please feed him.” 

No! Sans wanted to scream. 

**_That face_ ** **smirked down at him as he violated the other.**

“oh?” their captor asked, smiling down at the terrified monster. “and why should i?”

STOP! Sans tried to shift, to call out to the other through gesture, at the very least, but he couldn’t muster up the energy. 

**Each thrust put a little more pressure on his skull until he was** **_suffocating_ ** **.**

“he’ll dust!” the small skeleton insisted, pleading. The fucker didn’t seemed the least bit surprised or moved by the statement. When there was no reply from him, Ketchup continued trying.

“i’ll do anything. anything! just  _ feed  _ him,” the shaking monster said, softly but intensely. He stared at the ground as he said it. The freak looked surprised for a moment, but then smirked down at the begging skeleton. Sans couldn't  _ stand  _ it, but there was nothing he could do except make wordless, desperate noises behind the thick rubber. 

**Sans failed him.**

Slowly, the bastard knelt down. The movement made the fucker grimace, but he made it without falling. Shame. His phalanges reached out towards Ketchup, uncurling to rest under the other’s mandible. Gently, which somehow scared him even more, the bastard raised his skull. 

Looking Ketchup in the sockets, the taller monster simply stated, “i accept,” and turned to shuffle back upstairs slowly.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity. Sans tried to get his counterpart’s attention, but was studiously ignored. It was like Ketchup worried that if he left that spot his desperate deal might not be honored. Sans wondered if it would be, anyways. 

When the door opened again, they both jumped. Sans could only observe as the bastard hobbled his way back into the lab, another brown paper bag in his hand. He stopped, considered the monster by the stairs, and gave him a pat on the head. It made Sans’s soul boil. He held out the bag to Ketchup, and, once it was taken from him, began to root around in his cargo shorts. This also took forever. Fucker seemed to be enjoying it. Eventually, a small key was produced, and that too went to the waiting skeleton. 

“here. you can keep it,” that was unexpected. Sans was instantly suspicious. “but if it’s not on him every time i come down,” he let the threat hang between them. Sans watched his counterpart nod without hesitation. 

More silence and more waiting. If they couldn’t remove the gag with him here, then what should they do? The bastard seemed to realize this as well, and chuckled at them, like they were particularly slow children. “take it off now and feed him, of course. then we’ll talk price.” 

Again, Ketchup nodded at him, turning and walking cautiously back to the dog bed and Sans. He tried to glare at the other monster, for putting himself in a bad position, but the other wouldn’t meet his eyelights. 

Though, he had to admit, once the rubber was finally gone, having the gag off was a relief. He was about to speak to Ketchup when he heard paper rustling and something sweet was placed in his mouth. Ketchup stared him in the sockets, anxiously.

Raising a brow bone at him, Sans took a bite. Energy flooded his weak soul, and he felt his magic begin to replenish. Two of the three donuts were gone in short order; the last put back in the bag and stashed by the bed when Ketchup wouldn't eat it. He hadn’t eaten all that recently either, but that was a discussion for another time. The bastard leaned up against the workbench, smoking, and watched them. 

Sans gave the lanky skeleton a quick glare, but held his tongue now that he was thinking more clearly. As much as he felt the  _ need  _ to tell the tall skeleton just what he thought of this bullshit, he couldn’t. Not if Ketchup was going to end up paying the price. Once Sans was done eating, the other checked him, and, seeing that his condition was improved, gave him a small but relieved smile. Sans returned it as best he could, emotions in turmoil. 

Then Ketchup stood and turned to their captor, and Sans’s relief melted away to worry. To get him those, the other had promised anything the fucker wanted. He couldn’t begin to imagine what horrors lay in store for his counterpart. He really fucking hated promises. Slow, uncertain steps and chains dragging filled the air as the small monster walked towards the back of the room. 

Step. Clink

Step. Clink.

Step. Clink.

Until, finally, he stood before the taller monster, who took one last drag before putting out his cigarette. “good. now, fuck him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one minds the odd nicknames. Since evil Papy took the easy names they had to do something else. And I think it’s kinda cute. Since UF Sans is a spicy son of a bitch and UT Sans is not quite sweet, not quite salty, and the standard choice. IDK, is that weird?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: horrible rape sin, like, everything you feared would happen after last chapter
> 
> Not up for it? Go follow this link for a summary of the chapter and the not sin bits at the end. Should give you what you need to know for chapter 10.   
> http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/replacements-references

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments! Holy crap, over 6k views and almost 300 kudos. You’ve rendered me speechless guys. <3 you all. 
> 
> I’ve decided that while I love using the proper skeletal terms, there’s a limit to how well that will work. I just really felt that making you all go look up the 1st distal phalange might break the mood. Just a bit.

Sans felt his soul stop. He was pretty sure that wasn’t even metaphorical. For a moment, the magic that made up his entire being flickered out. When he came back, it was to  _ chaos _ . Chains were clattering wildly behind him, approaching him and the demon. There was a lot of yelling. Mustard! No. No. No. Why couldn't the other just understand? The food had helped start the healing process, but he was still injured. He couldn't pick a fight with the demon right now. Or ever, realistically.

Without even thinking, Sans turned and intercepted his counterpart, phalanges falling on the other’s scapula firmly. Harder than he’d meant to. The force surprised him, and he saw shock on Mustard’s face, as well. Now to see if he had stopped the other. It wasn't a question of which Sans was stronger, but if the other would back down. Sans could feel anger vibrating through Mustard’s bones. Unconsciously, he started to rub his thumbs back and forth, trying to soothe the angry monster. On the left side he found an old fracture scar and absently started to follow it. His mind raced, what should he do? 

“don't,” he cautioned, softly, unsure where to go from there. Sans thought about explaining just how bad the demon could make life for them. He thought about telling Mustard just how useless his aggression was against the demon. Sans had never told Mustard what had happened to him before his counterpart joined him. Mustard had never asked. Now wasn’t really the time. The demon probably would enjoy having Sans “educate” the other for him. Again.

So he kept silent, instead. He tried to apologize with his eyelights, where the demon couldn't see, and pressed his teeth to the other’s before Mustard could say anything more. Sans felt the other’s bound hands move up and press against his ribs, but not forcefully. A silent plea for him to stop. 

He didn’t. His phalanges tightened on the scapula, pulling the other’s body close enough that their ribcages would be touching, if the other moved his hands. The position was awkward, but he didn’t care. This whole thing was awkward. The tremors running through Mustard were no longer from anger. He knew full well how his bones vibrated when he was scared. 

Sans felt himself flush at what he was about to do, but he fought down his shame. A few days ago he wouldn’t have been able to do this. Now, he felt like he  _ had  _ to. One hand released the other’s scapula and began to move towards the back of Mustard’s spine. Sans’s phalanges slipped down the vertebra prominens with a soft clacking noise. Mustard squirmed against him, but still Sans didn’t stop. 

Sans had spent his time with his counterpart up to this point all wrong, cowering behind him. He pulled his skull back, giving the other room, with which he immediately opened his mouth, eyelights frantic. Sans dove in again, conjuring his tongue and cutting off his counterpart’s chance to speak. He felt Mustard gagging and pressing more strongly against him. Tears pricked his sockets, part of him was screaming to run. To not do this. Part of him wanted Mustard to lash out at him like he had with the demon, making him stop. Instead, Sans moved his other phalanges up to Mustard’s skull, holding it steady as the other tried to jerk back from the kiss. He tried to be gentle, conscious of the other monster’s injury. 

This was screwed up, but it also presented him with a way to protect the other. Something that he, weak as he was, could do. Sans’s greatest skill was giving up, after all. The phalanges of his other hand reached the bottom of Mustard’s spine, so he stroked along the coccyx for a minute. He felt Mustard’s pelvis try and jerk away from the touch, but that only moved it towards Sans’s. His soul wavered at the reminder of just  _ what  _ he was doing. What he was about to do. 

Maybe he could keep this Sans from the same fate as himself. He could act as a buffer. Sans already knew he couldn't stop the demon from assaulting Mustard. Refusing had consequences. However, if the demon used him as the tool to do it, he could proceed with less viciousness, less violence. He could be the better of two bad options. Maybe, through gentler treatment, Mustard could get through it without being broken. That would be worth it, wouldn’t it?

He had to make sure that this was everything the demon wanted and more, so he would keep using Sans. Mustard would despise him. His fear of the other monster’s hatred faded as reality sunk in. What did that matter anymore, if he made it out of this intact? Sans was already too broken to fix. 

\------------

Papyrus hadn’t expected blue to comply so easily. The sans had grown good at following orders, sure, but this was something different all together. Papyrus had been fully prepared to walk him through it. However, blue seemed almost  _ eager,  _ and Papyrus decided to stay out of it, see where he took it. This was a side of blue that was new to him.  

The show underway, he hobbled over to his chair, moving it closer and turning it to face the embracing skeletons. Papyrus sat down with a sigh, the position much kinder on his injured foot. The angle only let him see a sliver of red’s skull, but that was enough for now. He smiled to himself as he saw the tears gathered in the corner of the, now empty, socket he could see. It was unlikely that blue had noticed them, as he was still kissing red. 

Papyrus lit a cigarette, pleased with his decision. He had thought about what to ask blue for the entire walk to and from Muffet’s. This was one of the first things that had occurred to him when he decided to keep red, but he had wondered if it was too early, given red’s health. He chose to risk it. There really wasn’t going to be a better opportunity, and he had doubted that blue would be all that rough with the other. On that point he was right. Blue wasn’t being forceful with red, rather, red was being uncharacteristically docile. 

Which was as much of a shock to him as blue’s behavior. It was like they had switched bodies. He hadn’t expected the request to have this kind of effect on the angry little skeleton. The monster red had been protecting was doing this, without complaint or denial, and it looked like that might break the skeleton’s soul then and there. For the first time, Papyrus found himself hoping that red was more resilient than that. It would be kind of disappointing, if this was all it took. 

Red’s pelvis started twitching, which made Papyrus incredibly curious as to what blue was doing with the arm that was moving around the other skeleton’s body. He heard red whimper slightly, but then again, he couldn’t do much more than that with blue’s tongue in his mouth. Really, Papyrus never would have guessed that blue could be so aggressive. 

He had sometimes imagined that his brother, enthusiastic monster that he was, as somewhat aggressive during sex. Blue hadn’t seemed capable of fulfilling those particular fantasies for him. Clearly, he would need to reevaluate the sans’s temperament. Papyrus slowly slouched and let his phalanges drift down to his cloth covered pelvis, rubbing at it idly while he watched. 

The show dragged on as blue continued to tease red and red continued to jerk against him. Papyrus was thinking about telling blue to just get on with it when said skeleton suddenly stopped making out with red. When blue’s skull pulled back Papyrus could see more of red’s skull. He was panting slightly, and the tears were flowing freely now. The betrayed look on his face made Papyrus smile. If blue saw it, he didn’t seem to care. He quietly and simply moved his phalanges back to red’s scapula and pressed down. Red went down to his patella, and then to his coccyx, stiffly.

As he did so, red rasped out, “why?” At that, blue paused, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he moved to kneel, pushing against red’s sternum until he leaned back, legs splayed out to either side of blue. Papyrus saw that red’s arms were still up between the two, but he didn’t seem to be resisting. They just sat like that for a while. Papyrus’s phalanges slowed as he grew bored of waiting. 

“continue,” he commanded into the silence. Blue jumped slightly before pushing red’s arms down and moving in to kiss him again. 

\----------

Sans went ahead and opened himself up to the kiss. He had tried to convince Ketchup that they didn’t need to do this. They could find another way. Well, he hoped that was what he’d managed to say before the asshole ordered them to continue this sick show for him. He had been signing as fast as he could, and he had been a little sloppy. Still, he hoped the other had understood him. That he would listen. 

Kissing Ketchup wasn’t nearly as bad when he didn’t resist, but he found it incredibly hard not to do so. His body fought back before he could really help it. Sans didn’t know what he would do if things got too much further. The thought of it made his soul skip a beat. Now, after all this, he couldn’t imagine hurting Ketchup, but he couldn’t imagine going through with it either. 

**For all their differences, they** **_are_ ** **the same monster.**

If only he could get through to the other monster that they could stop and fight back. Sans’s thoughts were interrupted as he felt Ketchup’s phalanges running gently along his ribs. They moved back and forth along each one before slipping into his rib cage and scratching harshly on the underside of his sternum. He moaned into the kiss. Starsdamnit. Of course his counterpart knew all of his most sensitive spots.

The other hand was gently tracing along his spine, not hitting anything too sensitive, just maintaining a baseline of pleasurable sensations. He could tell that Ketchup was trying to make this feel as good for him as possible. Why? Why would he do this? When neither of them wanted it. What Sans  _ wanted  _ to do was shove the other monster off him and demand answers, but he found himself unable to act roughly towards the fragile skeleton. 

**He sometimes idly wondered, “How many times?” when he looked at the other.**

Besides, maybe if he looked past his natural fight response, he already knew why. It was his tendency to lash out that got them in this situation in the first place. The other Sans, who had been here so much  _ longer  _ than him, shouldn’t face another moment of dealing with this sick fuck’s perversion. Yet, he had offered himself up to get Sans the food he needed. It wasn’t Ketchup’s fault that the asshole had demanded this. It wasn’t his fault that he wanted to avoid further punishment. Sans had put him in a bad situation, and he was a dick for making it harder for the other to get out of it. He bit down on all of his questions and complaints and submitted, soul screaming. 

\----------

Sans felt Mustard, well, relax wasn’t the right word, but he stopped fighting back. Guilt swelled in his soul again. He hadn’t really expected it to be worse if the other went along with it, but it was. Sans hoped that he wasn’t doing more harm than good, because he didn’t see any other options. 

His phalanges on Mustard’s spine dipped lower and lower on each stroke down, trying to ease the other into it. Sans’s other hand moved to rest on the other monster’s femur, his thumb stroking against it softly. He broke away from kissing Mustard, hoping that he wouldn’t say anything to provoke the demon. 

He was met with tear streaks and resignation. Oh stars. He felt his own tears slip free as he received a slight nod from the other monster. Consent, after a fashion. Looking down, he decided to avoid looking at Mustard’s face from this point on. This was hard enough as it was. Sans moved to lay flat on his rib cage, taking Mustard’s femurs and moving them so they lay on his scapula. There was a whimper above him. He almost looked, but stopped himself. 

Shaking, he pressed Sans tongue against the pubic symphysis and licked up it slowly. The magic in the joint sparked against his, Mustard’s magic as intense as the monster himself. The sensation surprised a moan out of said monster, and Sans felt him jerk away. He moved his phalanges up to Mustard’s iliac crests, holding him still and continuing the soothing rubbing motions there as best he could. His tongue licked broadly up each side of Mustard’s pubis before spending some time on his ischium. Sans felt his soul stutter slightly every time he bumped into the rings or chains, but it was a sensitive area for him. Mustard was soon releasing a stream of broken gasps and groans. 

Sans heard chains and bone hit cement and glanced up to see that Mustard had let his torso drop backwards. Sans felt better knowing that the other wouldn’t be watching him and renewed his efforts. Licking Mustard’s coccyx caused a large groan from the other, so Sans stayed there, the legs around him wriggling from what was either revulsion or overstimulation, probably both, until Mustard’s magic formed. He was somewhat shocked to see both a cock and an entrance. 

Sans heard the demon make a noise of approval at Mustard’s writhing and he shuddered. His soul warred between putting on a good show and getting this over with as soon as possible. He shifted his tongue to the newly formed entrance, licking gently around the outside, trying to ease Mustard, and himself honestly, into the feeling of their magic meeting in such an intimate way. He could still feel the anxiety moving in shivering waves through the other’s bones. 

He felt like he had spent barely any time at all preparing Mustard when he heard that dreaded voice, “get on with it, blue.”

Shaking at the prospect of actually doing it, actually  _ raping _ Mustard, Sans shifted until he was kneeling between his counterparts legs. It wasn’t until that moment that the realization hit; he hadn’t manifested genitalia. He wasn't the least bit stimulated or aroused by what he’d done either. Frantically, Sans brought his phalanges to his own pelvis, rubbing desperately. Everything he’d done would be for  _ nothing _ if he couldn't perform and the demon stepped in. 

Sans grit his teeth in the tense silence as he tried to force his magic to just form already. Conditioned as he was, it didn't take long, but he let out a whimpering cry as he realized they were the wrong parts. Mustard had sat up and started watching him again, concern in his eyelights. How could he still be worried about Sans? After all of this? Maybe the demon would be satisfied if he rode the other. That would be easier on Mustard anyways, he hoped. 

He shifted, moving to straddle the other monster’s hips but the demon stopped him. “no, blue. i said to fuck him.”

Sans tried to process his options. Giving Mustard another apologetic look, Sans shifted instead to straddle his right leg, making sure that the demon had a view as he slipped a phalange into Mustard’s entrance. The other was tense, and Sans felt his own soul tighten in response. Still, he had to keep the demon happy, and he had to get his magic on board with the idea of penetrating. 

Fingering the other, Sans slowly increased the number of phalanges to two and then three, stretching the other gently as he went. He focused on forming his magic into a cock, something incredibly foreign to him after so long. He glanced back to see what the demon was doing and if he was upset that Sans hadn't quite fulfilled his order. The tall monster had unzipped his pants and had his own cock out. He was stroking it, eyelights staring at the display. Sans turned back around and focused on the task at hand. A few minutes later, soul filled with relief but tinged with panic, Sans felt his magic change. 

\-------

Papyrus smirked as he saw the magic between blue's femurs shift. The sans drew his phalanges  out of red’s pussy and even from here Papyrus could see that they were wet. Who would have expected red to be such a slut? Using the lubricant blue hesitantly pumped his cock a few times, and Papyrus found himself a little irked that he couldn’t watch the action properly. He thought about telling them to readjust so he could see better, but he was running out of time as it was. Sans would be home soon. 

Blue shifted so he was once again between red’s legs. Positioning himself, he slid into red much slower than Papyrus would have liked, but he wasn't inclined to give them any more direction than necessary. It was still fascinating to see what they did on their own. He had expected much more fight out of red as things progressed. Blue was clearly an even greater source of control over the other monster than he had thought. A frown tugged at his mandible. 

Red let out a hiss as blue pushed the last of his cock inside the slick pussy. Blue stilled for a long moment and Papyrus felt his phalanges falter on his own cock. Just as Papyrus was about to direct him to move, blue started on his own. It was gratifying to see how well the sans predicted what he wanted, and he began to pleasure himself once again. Blue’s thrusts were shallow and slow at first, but he gradually sped up. Both of the smaller monsters began to make little noises, though it was clear they were trying their best to stifle them. 

Papyrus started to stroke faster as he saw red’s hips start to move unconsciously to meet blue’s thrusts. Fuck, this was hot. Blue moaned, though he tried to cut it off. Papyrus could tell that he was enjoying the sensations. Unbidden, another emotion began to tickle at his soul. 

Blue held up red’s pelvis, driving into the other monster as the lab became nothing but the sounds of bone hitting bone and the little gasps and moans that the smaller skeletons couldn’t control. Papyrus watched, cigarette dropped and forgotten, as blue leaned over red, thrusts becoming more erratic and rough. Red had covered his eyes with his bound hands a while back, but Papyrus thought he saw some liquid dripping down below them. None the less, the scarred monster tensed and moaned as he unwillingly orgasmed, Blue not far behind, gasping in pleasure. As the sans came, thrusting shallowly into red, Papyrus gave a firm jerk and spilled onto the floor in front of him. There was a strange emptiness in it. 

\-------

Sans unlocked the door to their house with no small amount of guilt. Alphys had been the one to end their training session early, but only because of him. She had noticed that he was distracted, and when she pressed, Sans had told her about Papyrus‘s injury. He had tried to smile and insist that it wasn't anything serious. They shouldn’t change their schedule over it. She had stopped anyways. When he'd protested Alphys told him that it would do no good to train while his mind was elsewhere. She had sent him home with a smile and a comment that he was a good brother. 

Once inside the house, he noticed that the couch was empty. Oh no! Had Papy needed something and had to walk on his hurt foot? Sans checked the kitchen, no Papy. Maybe he had grown sick of the couch and gone to sleep in his room? Sans’s soul lurched at the thought of his brother dragging himself up the stairs on his injured foot. Racing up them himself, he almost threw open the door, reminding himself at the last minute that his brother was probably sleeping. 

Giving it a gentle knock, he opened it slowly. Sans’s eyelight shrunk in panic as he found the room empty. Where was his brother?

\--------

Standing, Papyrus limped across the room to the door without a word. Something was  _ wrong  _ with him. His soul was buzzing with so many strong feelings. That had been  _ incredible  _ and _ infuriating _ . Watching blue have sex with red, no,  _ engage _ in sex with red, had woken something in Papyrus. Blue was here to fulfill  _ his  _ fantasies. He wanted that. He wanted the sans to participate in sex with him, not just accept it. 

Nonetheless, he had still been  _ incredibly  _ aroused at the sight of the two monsters fucking. Maybe he needed to go get red a different playmate. Oh yes, that could work. He felt his mood lift at the idea of having red and another sans perform while blue pleasured him.

Papyrus opened the lab door, still caught up in thoughts of what he could do when he spotted his brother not far away, walking towards Muffett’s. His eyelights shrank in surprise and fear, and he quickly limped out the door. He hurriedly closed it, locking it with shaking phalanges. The sound of the door caught Sans’s attention and he turned. 

“PAPY!” Sans ran over to him, face full of concern. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?”

Papyrus smoothed his face, adopting his trademark smile before he turned around, “hey bro. i was just stretching my legs. starting to get a little stir crazy in there,” he gestured at the house. “figured i should give my legs a little exercise. you’re always telling me it’s not good to sleep so much.” 

Sans wilted at that, “T-that, I mean, you’re hurt. I didn’t mean,” Sans trailed off, at a loss for words. Papyrus felt confusion flood his soul. He hadn’t meant to upset his brother. He wasn’t thinking clearly. 

“sorry, sans,” Papyrus tried to soothe him. “didn’t mean it like that. i was real careful about my foot.” he held it up, displaying clean bandages. “it’s improving a lot, thanks to you.” 

He was rewarded with a light blue glow across Sans’s face at the praise. Stars, he was adorable. A moment later his brother was back in his high spirits. “OKAY! LET’S GET YOU BACK INSIDE.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: rape, talking about rape, trauma from rape, I mean, if you've made it this far... Also, obsession and objectification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I’ve done enough with the bolded text up to this point, because I'm leaning on it heavily to portray Mustard's mental state. If it doesn't make sense tell me and I'll try to fix it. 
> 
> insaneshadowfangirl wrote a fic based on Replacements and just...ahhhhhhh. I’m just so fucking flattered. *.* For anyone craving US Pap getting some retribution, check it out.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7646398

Once again, Ketchup got up and scampered off as soon as the door slammed shut. This time he didn’t come back. Sans did nothing to stop him, though he glanced over when he heard the other doing something. Ketchup had moved the bed and water closer to Sans and then wedged himself into a corner.  **Whatever.**

Sans stayed put, staring up at the ceiling. His bones felt heavy and his soul ached. He wanted nothing more than a stinging bottle of his new namesake, or twenty. Anything, if it would wipe what had just happened from his mind, was welcome. He heard rattling from the corner, but he found himself unwilling to deal with the other monster right now. So he just laid there and tried to distract himself. 

Just after they got their house.  **Gagging on the invading magic.** Him and Papyrus had been at the dump, trying to scrounge up some furniture. They hadn’t really been able to bring much with them.  **Pleasure from the** **_expert touches_ ** **forcing its way into his soul.** Papyrus had found this stack of books, all colorful and full of pictures. The paper, thin to start with, hadn’t survived the water all that well.  **Wetness against the bones of his pelvis.** Nonetheless, Papyrus had demanded that they bring the soggy stack of trash home with them, forcing them to leave the kitchen table they’d found. He could **n’t say no to him.**

**Sans can feel the fear in the magic touching him. He can see the apology in the other’s eyelights as phalanges enter him. It doesn’t help. How** **_could_ ** **he? Sans had tried to protect him. Why? He knew why. It** **_didn’t_ ** **matter. Anger. Sadness.** **_Betrayal_ ** **. Fear. Frustration. Worry. Hurt. It fucking hurt. His soul was full to the point of bursting.** Think about the stupid fucking books. What were they about?  **The other moaning as he fucked Sans.** He’d spent ages spreading them out to dry.  **The feeling of the monster that shared his face coming inside of him.** His thoughts wouldn’t stay still. They kept sliding back to how he was  **raped** , like water off a duck’s back. Where the fuck had he heard that?

When he came out of it, he could hear quiet sniffles. Irritation grew in his soul. Why couldn't Ketchup just  **leave him alone** ? He manifested his eyelights and pushed them to the edges of his sockets, looking at the other skeleton. He hadn’t moved, and Sans could tell that he had been crying the whole time. Streaks littered his cheek bones from a slow but steady flow of tears. Sans forced the irritation to down. It wasn’t Ketchup’s fault. Sans knew full well that his own brash actions, in a situation that he knew next to nothing about, had led to all this. He just fucking hated to admit it. 

**HOW MANY TIMES CAN YOU FUCK UP, SANS?**

Sighing, he got up. His injury wasn’t any worse than before, and the donuts had helped immensely. Yet his soul felt drained to damn near empty. There was nothing he could do to fix their situation. Everything he had tried only made everything worse. 

**That fucker had done it. He’d taken the fight out of Sans.**

His steps were slow and each one seemed to take more energy than the last. He bent down, bones popping, and grabbed the bed, dragging it with him. As he approached, the sound of the other’s body rattling and shaking grew louder. Ketchup was sobbing now, probably because of him. The need to fix things ignited in him, weak and pathetic, but he latched onto it. Bruised and battered as it was, Sans’s soul still managed ache for the other skeleton. 

**What did Sans matter?**

Sans latched onto Ketchup’s pain, using it to banish his own. First, he needed to calm the other monster down. Placing the dog bed in front of Ketchup, Sans sat down on it, but he did not leave room for the other like he had intended. The very thought of touching the other was  **revolting** . 

“hey, you alright?” he asked. 

Small, horrified eyelights darted up to him, and then immediately away. “you’re the one w-who, who-” it was like the word was stuck in Ketchup’s throat. 

**Was raped. By him.**

Sans squashed his feelings down again, forcing a weak smile onto his face. “i was th’ catcher, sure. but we were both violated.” He finished with a sneer. He told himself it was for the fucker. “an’ you really saved me. thanks.”

This just seemed to upset the other monster more. Ketchup shoved his skull down so that his sockets were resting on his patella, scrunching up impossibly small. Sans didn't know how to help Ketchup at this point, so he decided to just wait him out. He would have to come around at some point. 

**Sans didn’t really feel like talking to him anyways.**

\---------

Mustard tried so hard. Sans was certain that all along the other skeleton had been putting up a false front. Horribly, it made him feel somewhat better to know. It meant that Sans wasn't especially weak. Mustard’s ability to continue functioning after everything that had happened was just him bottling everything up. 

Of course, when he saw Mustard break down there was none of that relief, only fear. In exchange for his composure the rest of the time, Mustard suffered horribly when everything broke free. The most recent events, what Sans had done, pushed Mustard’s repressed emotions to critical mass, and he broke down more than once before the demon came back. 

Sans couldn’t help him. The first time it happened, he hadn’t even know what was going on. Mustard just  _ stopped _ . The other monster had been idly playing with his chains. The sound still grated at Sans, but he didn’t say anything. He  _ couldn’t _ . Sans noticed when it stopped, though. At first he had through that Mustard had fallen asleep, but his eyelights were still there, just blown wide, almost fractured in appearance. 

Sans had panicked, running over to his counterpart. He hesitated to touch the other, the feel of bones against his phalanges too stark a reminder, but when gesturing in front of the skeleton’s sockets did nothing to rouse him, he  _ made  _ himself. Shaking Mustard didn’t do anything either. He shook harder and harder, to the point that any monster should have been able to feel it. Sans’s soul was pounding and he would welcome even a negative reaction to his touch at this point. Anything to tell him that Mustard wasn’t about to  _ dust _ . 

For what felt like eternity he stayed with Mustard, wringing his phalanges and shaking the other occasionally. Then, as suddenly as he had blanked out, the other skeleton came back. His eyelights sharpened, staring at Sans where he hovered. Mustard screamed, scrambling away from Sans. 

“‘i’m sorry. sorry. i didn’t mean to. sorry,” Sans cried, well aware that having your  _ rapist  _ so close was the worst thing Mustard could have come back to. Mustard didn’t even seem to notice Sans’s words. He was hyperventilating and crying, skull clutched in his hands as he knelt on the other end of the holding area. It must have been hours before he stopped sobbing. Sans didn’t try to help again. 

The demon came back before too long, maybe a day later. It was sooner than Sans had expected. Which meant that they were still in a stalemate, sitting on opposite ends of their little space, when the sound of the lock echoed through the lab. It was chaos as Sans suddenly realized that Mustard was not wearing his gag.

Mustard, zoned out, was caught completely unaware. He struggled against Sans wildly. It took far too long for him to realized what was going on. Even then, he kept trying to pull his skull away from Sans’s touch, which made it damn near impossible for him to actually fasten it. The limping stride of the demon was the only reason he had time to get it fastened all the way. 

The tall monster stepped into the lab right as they finished up, Sans leaning in towards Mustard, one hand still resting on his skull. Upon seeing them, the tall monster stopped and scowled. He limped over to the table and set down a plate. Sans was relieved to see it. Neither of them had eaten the last donut, but it seemed like they didn’t need to hoard food, for now. 

“blue, come here,” the demon ordered, moving his chair closer to them and sitting down. Glancing at Mustard, who wouldn’t look at him, Sans slowly stood up and walked over to the demon. Once he had reached the chair, the tall skeleton leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sans. He felt himself start to panic as he was pulled onto the demon’s lap. His soul was still running a light year a minute. 

Unlike his usual behavior, however, their captor didn’t jump straight into arousing Sans for sex. He just held Sans, phalanges tracing little patterns on his bones. Sans sat there, tense, waiting for him to move on, but he never did. He just relaxed in the chair with Sans on his lap. When he left he clacked his teeth against Sans’s in a chaste kiss. Then he moved the chair back out of their area, gave Sans the plate of food, and left. 

\--------

For the past week the fucker had been spending almost all of his time in the back of the lab, working on the machine. It was pretty clear that he intended to use it again, something that chilled Sans to the core of his soul. He would do anything he could to keep anyone else from ending up in this hell. 

While the asshole worked, he had taken to unlocking Ketchup’s main chain and taking him back there. Perhaps he felt sure that Ketchup was too conditioned to do anything while off the chain. Sans recognized, sadly, that the fucker was probably right. The first time he did it, the other Sans had been absolutely paralyzed with fear. The two had talked afterwards, the need to figure out what was going on and what to do overriding their other problems. They decided that for now Ketchup should just observe, learn about the machine. Mustard might have had a chance of taking the taller skeleton down, but not the fragile skeleton. 

Their decision came back to bite him the first time the asshole let himself get distracted from whatever he was doing. The sounds of him fucking the other bored into his skull, as he sat untouched. His anger at the other Sans started to shift to guilt, but what could he do? Sans found himself unusually cautious, knowing that his actions could lead to even worse things. So he just sat there, grinding his teeth into the rubber. When the fucker carried Ketchup into the holding area, chaining him back up, he gave Sans a gloating look. That was his first clue. 

When he didn’t feel like even pretending to work, the asshole would just sit with Ketchup, holding him, touching him. There was an eerie sort of possessiveness to the behavior. The sight of it sent shivers along Sans’s bones, and the asshole seemed to  _ want  _ Sans to see it. It was no secret that the fucker viewed them as no better than pets, but to see him treating Sans’s counterpart like  _ property  _ set him on edge. Was this their fate? To be reduced to elaborate dolls? 

If that were the case, then Sans was the doll that had been cast aside. Ever since the asshole had forced them to  _ perform  _ for him, he had barely looked at Sans. All of his attention was on Ketchup, which didn’t bode well for him. Slowly, but surely, Sans forced away his revulsion at touching the other, until today he was able to comfort Ketchup after the asshole fucked him and left them their breakfast. It was the least he could do, the suffering the other went through giving him a reprieve. 

He just offered, holding an arm up for a hug after Ketchup regained his feet from the way the fucker just tossed him down. For a long moment, minutes probably, the other just stared at him. Sans wouldn’t have been surprised to find out that the other also had no desire to ever touch him again. To his surprise, he soon had an armful of sobbing bones. They were both careful that nothing below the ribs touched, but even the feeling of the other’s ribs against his brought back horrid memories. 

**_The other being violated above him._ **

Still, Ketchup needed him. He needed comfort and the touch of someone who wouldn’t hurt him. Sans fought down every shiver and flinch in order to give him that. They had begun talking again over the week and he found that, horrible acts that had been forced upon them aside, he really did like the other monster’s company. Ketchup was exactly the kind of monster he would enjoy hanging out with, maybe grabbing a few condiments. 

**Then again, that was just narcissism, right?**

He drifted off, and so had Ketchup apparently, because neither of them heard the door open. He hadn’t been sleeping well lately, and he suspected the same of Ketchup.  **They both pretended.** Sans’s eyes didn’t even manifest until the asshole’s shoe hit the floor of the lab, and by then it was too late. Ketchup was ripped from his arms with a startled cry. A sneaker connected with his ribs. Gasping, Sans curled up, trying to protect his core and the delicate soul that resided there. His HP was higher than it had been, but he was far from a picture of health. 

Ketchup must have been set, or tossed, aside, because suddenly it was Sans being manhandled. He struggled, but only managed to tangle his chains. It was embarrassing how quickly he found himself with his ribs on the ground and his pelvis in the air.  He growled, cursing himself for his carelessness with the gag. Again. As the fucker roughly jerked Sans’s coccyx, he leaned over the smaller skeleton. 

“mine. he’s _mine_ ,” the tall skeleton had whispered intensely. What? Sans saw the last week flash through his mind. Everything slid together, forming a complete picture. **A horrifying realization swept through him. No. No. Fuck no. Wasn’t this bad enough?** This guy was becoming more and more unhinged. That was the only way this made any kind of sense. The asshole was going off the deep end, and **he was going to drag Sans and Ketchup with him.** Ketchup, **who could** **barely handle living at this point** , was in no shape to handle the brunt of this ever growing sick obsession. 

Sans gasped and his thoughts fled as he was impaled by the fucker’s cock. The tall monster began to thrust into him roughly without a moment’s pause. Sans’s phalanges clutched desperately at the cement, trying to steady himself as the motion pushed and pulled him against the floor painfully. He clenched his jaw, almost missing the gag, as it kept him from digging himself any deeper into trouble. 

At least it was quick. A few minutes and he felt the fucker tense, coming into him. Sans hadn’t even come close to orgasming, but that was fine by him. The fucker didn’t seem to care either, as he just pulled out and stood up. Punishment sex over.

**This was his life, now.**

Sans fought to regain his bearings after the painful fucking, slowly getting to his knees. He looked up to see that the prick had picked up Ketchup, pressing him against the wall, high enough that Ketchup couldn’t reach the ground with his feet; the smaller skeleton’s calcaneus scrabbled against the wall futilely. 

The asshole was alternating between  _ violating  _ the monster’s mouth and talking to him, words lost by the time the sound reached Sans. All he could hear was a deep murmur. He could guess, though, as he saw Ketchup’s face grow more and more terrified, eyelights shaking wildly. Sans’s counterpart nodded his understanding slowly, like it pained him, and got another sloppy, demanding kiss for his trouble. Dropping him, the fucker stalked out of the lab. 

When Sans finally managed to stand and approached him, Ketchup flinched away without a word. Sans could see tears in the other’s sockets. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: really badly written fight scene, violence, death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, you guys have been absolutely fantastic! <3 Thank you! 
> 
> This chapter was done before 10 was, so fast update. Yay! I wrote this trip through the portal back around Chapter 3, so every time someone in comments said, “He should go get this Sans!” I wanted to open the file and make it happen, but I had to wait. Now it’s here! 
> 
> Also, fight scene may have been inspired from Kuroshitsuji. Just a bit. It wasn't on purpose. I just noticed it in editing, and I'm too amused to change it. 
> 
> Deus ex what? >_>

He didn’t need a repeat of red’s timeline, where rushing had given him away, so Papyrus started to tinker with the machine. It was something to do while his foot healed. Once the modifications were made, he powered up the machine for a test. Starting the timer on stopwatch mode, he reached over and pulled blue into his lap while he waited. It was something he had started doing over the past week or so. Papyrus liked encircling the sans in his arms. He liked running his phalanges along the other’s bare bones.

He found the other monster’s reactions to his work fascinating. The smaller skeleton shook against him, not the least indication that he was interested in the machine and escape. He seemed barely aware of the portal, even now. Then again, Papyrus  _ was  _ distracting him, and it felt nice to have all of the smaller skeletons attention. Once the bright light disappeared Papyrus pressed the stop button. Nine minutes and thirty seven seconds, much better. He held on to blue and got up to restrain the smaller skeleton before starting the machine up again.

Papyrus stepped through the portal into a rather tidy little lab. Well, shit. Someone must actually use this place. For now, however, the lights were off and the room was quiet. He glanced at the workbench on his way past and found himself slowing to a stop. Restraints? A huge variety of items, made of any number of leather straps, chains, and buckles, littered the workspace in various states of repair. He eyed them for all of a second before stuffing as much as he could into his pockets. Satisfied that he couldn't fit any more, he rushed upstairs and into the house.

After teleporting inside, he found a house much more like his own than the others, however, the first door he opened was empty. It wasn’t even a bedroom. Boxes, that appeared to have come from the lab downstairs, littered the room. The idea that this timeline might be missing it’s sans made his soul contract painfully.

Closing the door quietly Papyrus snuck over to the other one. His soul just about stopped as he opened the door and noticed two forms in the bed.  **No.** He walked softly into the room, approaching the bed. He felt his magic stir, his eye socket lighting up the room with a pale orange light.

The sight of two skulls nestled together in the bed made his head spin.  **No.** Before he even realized it, a bone had appeared in his hand. He gripped it hard enough that his phalanges hurt.

**No.**

His bones ached as jealousy filled his soul. Rage had a blaster appearing behind him unconsciously. The sound gave him away. He froze as a sharp blue eye light manifested and honed in on him. The next instant he was dodging out of the way of a wave of sharpened bones.

“PAPYRUS! WAKE UP!” The sans had jumped up and now stood on the bed over his brother in a protective stance. He had crack over his eye similar to red’s but that voice.... It was angry, but otherwise was identical to his brother’s **.** The smaller skeleton was naked, and his pelvis had evidence of... **no!**

The other him woke immediately, sitting up. As the sheet fell it became clear that he was naked as well. Deep, almost burnt, orange flared up in his eye, magic activating before he even saw the threat at hand. He scrambled out from under his brother and turned to face Papyrus. “My Lord, what is…?”

My Lord... **No.** They were clearly... **No.** Why do they get to... **NO!!!!**

Papyrus lashed out before the other skeletons had time to talk further. The blaster honed in on the other Papyrus, making him dodge out of the way, separating the two skeletons. Coming in quick with his bone, Papyrus struck at the sans, violent jealousy wiping away any plan he might have had. 

The sans blocked him with a bone of his own. Snarling, Papyrus reached forward with his other hand and grabbed onto the other’s humorous. He teleported them away. The instant they solidified, the sans lashed out at him with his manifested bone. Papyrus was forced to release him as he stumbled back from the attack.

A mere moment later he heard a pop and, “My Lord!” Fuck, this was not going his way. 

“I’M FINE,” The sans adjusted his hold on the bone.

Papyrus didn't wait to see what he would do. A wave of bones rushed at, and then encircled, the sans so that Papyrus could focus on dusting his double.  **How dare he!** Papyrus summoned a ring of blasters around the other Papyrus, one right after the other. He heard a shout behind him, “PAPYRUS! DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING LOSE TO THIS FREAK!”

A pop behind him and to the left, throw some bones. “Yes.”

Bare metatarsals hitting the ground over there, summon a blaster. “My.”

There, between him and the sans, rush him with a melee attack. “Lord.”

The other Papyrus met his attack with a manifested bone without a hint of exertion. He was good. Papyrus was forced to dodge a wave of bones as soon as they clashed. His attack surrounding the Sans faltered as he put all of his attention on the fight at hand. Panting with the effort, Papyrus broke away from the other monster to wipe the sweat off his brow before it reached his sockets. If he could just…

He started trying to make a chance for himself, driving them towards the portal. While he was focused on that, a bone from the sans smashed into his rib cage. He stumbled, only avoiding further injury by teleporting out of the way. He took the chance to teleport right up to the sans. They hadn’t been expecting that. They didn’t really know why he was there. There was a soul beat where they failed to react. Now he could make his move. Desperately, he summoned a blaster, making the tall monster teleport away. 

Papyrus tackled the sans, driving them both through the portal. He heard a voice, too much like his own, wailing after them, and then cut off as they landed back in his own timeline. Pity he didn’t get a chance to dust the other for **defiling his brother** like that, but now he had to live without his sans. Serves the other monster right for having what he- a patella connected solidly with his pelvis. FUCK. He gasped with pain.

“KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!” The sans scrambled quickly to his feet, “IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU’RE DUST.”

With that, the other monster stalked back through the portal. No. Papyrus jumped up and reached a hand after him, hoping to catch hold before he got too far. Pain had him pulling the appendage back into his timeline with a cry, a sharpened bone stuck through his carpels.

Slamming his other hand on the switch, he shut down the portal.

\------------

Mustard was just about strangling himself in his attempt to get closer to the machine as they waited for the demon to return. Sans fretted behind him, not sure if he should pull the other skeleton back and make sure he didn’t hurt himself. The demon wasn’t here but Sans still found himself afraid to touch Mustard. 

Everything had changed over the past several weeks. Not just between him and Mustard, though they were talking more, but with the demon as well. It was disconcerting. Sometimes when the demon was in the lab he would be gentle with Sans, or even skip sex all together. He wanted to say that the tall skeleton was trying to  _ cuddle _ , but the word just didn’t fit the demon. Sans didn’t enjoy it per say, but it was better than the alternative.

“mustard, careful,” he said as he saw the other skeleton’s chain move, the monster attached to it shifting against its hold. All he got in reply was a grunt behind the gag, so he went back to fidgeting. Sans kept thinking back to Mustard’s arrival here. His guilt, faded to the background over the intervening weeks, was back in full force. 

Both of them jumped at the sound of bones hitting the floor and someone yelling, “KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU’RE DUST.”

What was going on? It sounded like whoever it was, they were fighting back against the demon. Sans felt the warnings that he had failed to give Mustard catch in his throat again. If the demon heard him, and he would, what would the monster do to him? What would he do to Mustard? Said skeleton was gesturing at him rapidly. He wanted Sans to warn the other. Before he could react, the portal closed. He felt his eyelights shrink as, once again, he failed one of his counterparts. Tears began to form in his sockets. Was he capable of anything other than fear? 

Except that instead of watching the demon drag another skeleton out from behind the piles of boxes, they watched him walk out alone. He had his arm around his ribs, and there was marrow and magic mixing, dripping onto the floor. He didn’t look at them as he limped to the stairs. Just as the demon was about to reach them, there was a motion to Sans’s right.

Mustard flew past Sans and slammed into the demon, smashing him into the wall. The demon grunted in pain and crumpled to the ground. Sans watched, eyelights blown wide, as Mustard dragged the tall skeleton until he had some slack, and then wrapped his large chain around the demon’s cervical vertebrae. His counterpart pulled on the chain as hard as he could. The demon was trying to grab the links with his phalanges, but only had his good hand to work with. Every time he moved the chain away from his vertebrae, Mustard would give it a yank and pull it back into place.

Mustard brought his patella up and started pressing down on the demon’s spine while he tugged upwards with the chain. The demon was making strangled noises of pain as the magic in his spine was stretched further and further. The only sound in the lab was a little  _ pop  _ as the magic gave way.

Sans’s awareness narrowed to the sight of Papyrus’s skull separating from his body. Not again. He felt his soul shred to pieces as his brother’s body started to dissolve into dust. Not again. He hadn’t protected his brother. Not again. He lost him. Again.

\-------------

Sans felt immense satisfaction as he set his bare tarsals on the freak’s skull, watching fractures spiderweb out from his foot as he applied pressure and the magic keeping it solid began to fade. He had done it. They were free! As the bone under him finally began to dust he turned to Ketchup, grinning.

Only to find the other monster had collapsed to the ground, spasming. What the fuck? He ran to the other, dropping to his patella beside him. Ketchup had tried to use his magic! Why? That didn’t make any sense. Sans knew full well that, conditioned as he was when it came to the sex, the other despised the monster that had done this to them. What reason would he have to use magic at  _ that  _ moment?

Sans didn’t touch Ketchup, well aware that his bones would be hypersensitive and painful. Scrambling over to the dog bed, he dug the key out from underneath it and tried to unlock his gag. His phalanges were shaking so badly that it took forever for him to get the key into the lock. By the time he got the fucking thing off his whole body had joined them. He crawled back to Ketchup, who was now laying on the ground, still, with blank sockets.

“hey, ‘up. you okay?” he asked, voice hoarse with worry.

Tears started to form in Ketchup’s sockets. Suddenly he curled onto his side, facing away from Sans, as great big sobs wracked his body. Sans could hear the other’s bones rattle with each one, chains jingling along. He watched, horrified, as his fellow captive mourned the death of their  _ abuser _ .  **Was Ketchup really this screwed up?** It hadn’t seemed like it, but then, Sans really didn’t know the next thing about this kind of stuff. Fuck. Maybe he should have kept the asshole alive and just tied him up. He hadn’t spared Ketchup’s delicate mental state a single thought.

**Sans’s violent nature really did keep fucking things up.**

“‘m sorry, ketchup. i shoulda thought it through more.” Sans sat on the ground, victorious mood fading.

Shaking his skull, he decided that he would have to fix it later. There were things to do. Sans ran back to the dust pile and began to root through it for the asshole’s shorts. He pulled out the hoodie, grey dust nearly completely covering the obnoxious orange color, and several leather restraints fell out of the pocket. What the fuck was that? Sans found that he was still relieved he had managed to dust the fucker. He felt in the pocket and only found more of the same, so he tossed it aside, the jangle and clank of the restraints loud in the lab. He glanced over at Ketchup, but he was still curled up, sobbing. Grimacing, Sans returned to the task at hand. 

Upon finding the asshole’s shorts, he shook them off and began to check all the pockets. More restraints, as well as an absolutely astounding number of keys, appeared. Not a single one was labeled. He just started a pile, nineteen keys in total. What the fuck? Sans scooped up the keys and returned to his counterpart. Ketchup still wasn’t done crying, so Sans started with the main chain that dragged on his collar. One by one he tried keys, until, with a click, the lock opened. His grin came back as the constant weight was released from his vertebrae. The sound of the metal links slithering to the floor, such a bane to him before, was like music. 

Excited, he started in on the long chains on his arms. Eventually they too were released and he felt a bit lighter again. Next he removed the long ones from his legs and pried the rings from his ischium. His soul beat wildly; this was really happening. They were getting out of here. 

\----------

A touch on his humerus startled him out of his thoughts. Turning, he saw Mustard hovering over him, a concerned look on his face. Suddenly nothing made sense to him. How could Mustard be here? No. That wasn’t even the right question. They were in hell together. How could  _ Papyrus  _ be here? Sitting up suddenly he startled the other monster, who fell back away from him. He didn’t pay the other Sans any mind. His eyelights snapped to the dust pile. Next to it there was a dusty orange hoodie. 

“orange,” he muttered to himself, relief bubbling up through his soul. “‘s not him. it’s the demon. it’s the demon?” He turned to Mustard, eyelights back, bright and questioning.   
  


“uh, yeah,” Mustard answered, confusion thick in his voice. “wha-what did you think?”

Sans didn’t answer him, he couldn’t. The bubbles just kept growing and he started to chuckle, which grew into laughter, and tears were forming again, but they were a completely different kind. Sans fell backwards and just laughed until he couldn’t anymore. His ribs ached with it, but he couldn’t stop. It wasn’t even that funny, was it? Eventually, he stopped, completely drained of emotion, both happy and sad. There was just an odd sort of fragile contentment in his soul. 

“ketchup?” a voice asked after a while, bringing him back to himself. He sat back up and looked over at Mustard. There was something different about the other monster. His chains! They were gone. Sans looked down at his own. 

“th’ keys i didn’t use are there,” mustard pointed to a small pile close to Sans. He seemed nervous.

Sans gave him a smile, “thanks.” He started to try keys in locks, “sorry about that, i didn’t meant to freak you out.” 

He felt the first key turn, and inspiration struck him. “it’s just an overwhelming chain-g.” 

The other stared at him for a moment before letting out a sharp bark of laughter. Sans chuckled along. There hadn’t been much room for humor in this place before, what few jokes they told falling flat in the face of their situation. Sans could feel his sense of contentment slipping already, the horrors he had endured pushing their way back up, but he kept smiling. Fake it till you make it, right? Mustard had done it, had freed them. For now, at least, Sans was going to try and be happy. 

The chains fell to the floor loudly. It was a strange sensation, after all this time, to not have them there. Somehow Sans felt even more naked and exposed now. He hoped the feeling would fade. That all of this would fade. He held up one bare set of carpels and gazed at them. The cuff had rubbed the bone down, but his body had kept healing, leaving the bones a mass of scarring. It didn’t matter. He was just amazed to see them, free of metal. His smile began to feel a little more genuine.

In the blink of an eye Sans found himself sitting on the ground behind Mustard. The other skeleton was pulling on his main chain, probably choking himself, and making frustrated noises through his gag. The portal in the back of the lab closed, and the demon, injured but alive, stalked into view. The chains were back and they dragged at his bones even worse than before. It felt like he was drowning. The demon paused outside of their reach, furious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: plot, panic attack, nothing too sinful, really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! Thank you for the overwhelming response to chapter 11. <3
> 
> I know it was a bit of a cliffhanger, so sorry this took so long. I had some writer's block. And sorry there's no sin. I'm looking forward to it, too. But they needed to talk some stuff out. Please enjoy this heaping helping of plot!

Papyrus felt his phalanges on the portal button, the light fading behind him. He brought them up to his cervical vertebrae, making sure the magic was still intact. The sensation of his spine being pulled apart was still fresh in his mind. His whole body ached with the phantom pain of something that  _ technically  _ didn’t happen. That little fucker. 

The tall skeleton walked over to where he could see the other monsters. Moving reminded him that he was still also  _ actually  _ hurt. This situation was unacceptable, completely unacceptable. Papyrus glared at red, the ghostly feeling of the smaller skeleton’s tarsals pressing down on his skull blurring in with all the rest. 

Red stared back like he didn’t even know what Papyrus  _ was _ . The smaller skeleton’s eyelights darted down to his chains in confusion before he turned and stared at blue, who was black socketed, rocking back and forth. Red looked back at Papyrus, making some kind of noise through the gag, but Papyrus didn’t care what. 

He just watched as, cautiously, red moved over to blue and knelt down to check on him. Papyrus could hear that blue was muttering something to himself. With red distracted, he saw his chance and made a break for it. He limped across the lab, faster than before despite the pain. He had to make it across before Red could react. 

Papyrus heard the sound of a chain snapping taut and muffled growling, but he was already halfway up the stairs. He didn’t didn’t look back to see red’s failure. There wasn’t time. He needed to get to Sans. 

\--------

Sans was setting the table as Papy slammed open the front door, startling him. Probably just the wind, he thought. “HI PAPY! DINNER IS JUST ABOUT-” He froze as his brother approached, walking as though it pained him. 

“PAPY, WHAT HAPPENED??” The bowl of lettuce fell the floor and shattered as Sans took in his condition. Papy limped over to him, face haggard and eyelights scared. Fear filled Sans’s soul. 

“sans,” his brother said, voice full of relief, and he draped his radius and ulna over Sans’s scapula. Pulling Sans close, Papy hugged him. The smaller skeleton only allowed himself a moment to relish the contact. Then he got serious, ignoring everything but Papy’s condition. 

Sans broke the hug, shifting under one of his brother’s arms and dragging the taller skeleton to the couch. Sans started to look him over and was shocked at what he saw. Marrow was leaking from shattered carpels, but only in the middle. It was almost like they had been  _ pierced _ . Papy was shockingly stubborn about his hoodie, but finally gave it up when Sans threatened to use a bone to cut it off him. Sans was only further disturbed as the taller skeleton begrudgingly bared his ribs. Three of them had fractures on the left side, all in a row. 

“Papy,” Sans said, voice serious. Now was not the time for his brother’s devil-may-care attitude. “What happened to you? Were you, were you in a fight?” Sans had a few fracture scars of his own, from training. It was really the only thing that made sense with these injuries. 

Papy’s expression became lax and unconcerned. Sans felt like he just saw his brother put on a mask. “nah, bro. just took a wrong step on my way home and tripped. you know how i space out.” 

Sans bit back a reply, his soul aching. His brother was lying to him. 

\------

Sans came back and fell to the ground next to Ketchup. Stars, the collar had done a number on him. More importantly, what the fuck just happened? He still remembered the feeling of pulling that chain. He could still feel the relief of not having these fucking chains on. **It wasn't just a dream, right?** Sans felt an anxiety attack swelling in him as he faced the prospect that he was, finally, going insane. Ketchup seemed no better, which should have told him that there was  _ something  _ going on. The other monster wouldn’t be reacting to Sans’s hallucinations. Sans just didn’t know what. He listened to the other’s muttering, seeking some clue as to what was going on. 

“not again. not again. not again. not again...” Ketchup’s sockets were pitch black, and he was rocking slightly. Sans had never seen the other monster this bad.  **Which was saying something.** His phalanges twitched, but he forced them still. The other had been avoiding his touch ever since the fucker had punished Sans. He wouldn’t even help Sans with his gag anymore. Speaking of, he should get that thing off. Starsdamn it, he fought off the urge to touch his counterpart. This wasn’t something he could  _ fix _ . For now, he would have to wait. 

So Sans went about removing his gag and tried to be patient. He managed to be restless and anxious, so very sure that Ketchup had the answers he needed. Until his counterpart came out of his attack, Sans would be unable to actually get those answers. 

**Raw magic splashed onto his phalanges. He missed this.**

Sans was pacing when the muttering quieted. He stopped, turned and walked over near the other. “hey, ketchup?” he asked, softly. 

The other skeleton turned to look at him, though his eyelights were still black. He almost seemed to deflate at the sight of Sans, “hey.”

“you okay?” Sans ventured closer, aware that Ketchup still wasn’t back to, well, normal wasn’t the word.  **What was normal to them anymore?** His counterpart wasn’t calm. 

Ketchup looked down, and tears started to shine in his sockets. He didn’t answer, but then, it was obvious enough. **He wasn’t.** Sans kept waiting, though he fidgeted, still impatient to find answers. 

“how did you do it?” the question came out of nowhere, surprising Sans.  _ He  _ was the one with questions. 

“whaddya mean?” Sans slowly sat down near the other monster. Maybe Sans would get his answers after he gave Ketchup his. 

“i don’t think i could have. even from here, it was too much like, you know.”

“no, i really don’t. what’re you talkin’ about?” Sans questioned. Confusion grew on Ketchup’s face. There was clearly something here that Sans wasn’t getting, something that Ketchup seemed to think he should. His counterpart’s vagueness on the topic was becoming incredibly annoying. 

Ketchup didn’t seem inclined to start making sense just yet, and stared at him with blank sockets while he asked, “did they do it differently in your timeline?”

“how did they do what? they who?” Mustard asked, frustration growing.

There’s was just silence as Ketchup’s mouth opened and closed several times. His eyelights were back, but they were just pinpricks. The reaction set Sans on edge.  **What was going on?**

Suddenly, Ketchup started babbling, “you really don’t know? do you not remember? do you not remember what just…?” he trailed off thoughtfully. So something  _ had  _ just happened. Ketchup picked up again, shaking his head, “that doesn’t seem likely. but then again-”

“stop!,” Sans was becoming downright angry by the other’s refusal to spell things out simply. “what the fuck are you talking about?”

Ketchup did stop, but he also shrunk down a bit at the display of anger. Sans bit back the desire to sooth the other, for now. He could apologize later. Now he needed answers.

“th-the human,” Ketchup finally sputtered out. Stars, this version of him had encountered a  _ human _ ? Sans felt questions fill his mind. “they cut,” Ketchup stopped to gather himself, tears finally falling, “they cut off his head in my timeline.”

Dread filled Sans, but he had to be certain. “w-whose head?”

Ketchup looked devastated, which really was confirmation enough, but he answered, in a shaky whisper, “papyrus.”

**If anyone touched his brother he would-**

The thought made Sans sick, and he could now understand Ketchup’s reaction to Sans killing the fucker **with their brothers’ face** . He wondered how he had gotten away with never running into this murderous human. Another horrifying thought occurred to him. 

“stars, your brother is dead. how do you- i mean, i would-” He didn’t want to say it, not when they were at such a low point. There were nights that Sans would lay awake listening to Ketchup cry, worried **that he would wake to a pile of dust** . 

“oh, no,” Ketchup said, startling Sans even more. “he’s alive, i mean, he was when i was...taken. i guess the human might have-” he just stopped, and Sans was glad he didn’t continue. 

Ketchup started to explain how the loads and resets worked and how to look out for them, instead. This time the load had caused a hugely dramatic shift, but they wouldn’t always be so distinct. They would have to be on the lookout for little changes. Sans wondered if there was any point, really. Time bullshit or no, they weren’t going anywhere. It seemed to be a matter of habit for Ketchup, though. He wondered how many times his counterpart had gone through this, but was too scared of the answer to ask.  **Was this his future?**

Ketchup also made a stuttering attempt at telling Sans what the human had done, but Sans quickly silenced him. Not only was it clearly a difficult subject for his counterpart, but what if the human was in  _ his timeline _ now? While Sans was here. He had pushed long and hard to bury the thoughts of what could happen to his brother while he was trapped. He didn’t need more ideas. 

\---------

Papyrus wanted to enjoy the feeling of his brother’s phalanges as they tended to his wounds. Even through the pain, the gentle and precise movements of Sans’s should have been something to relish. Sans was leaned over him, stretching out across him in an effort to wrap bandages around Papyrus’s chest.  He had entertained dreams of this sort, and here they were brought to life. 

It was hard to appreciate it, though. Papyrus was just so  **_angry_ ** . He was going to have to do something about red. The smaller monster clearly wasn’t as tamed as Papyrus had thought. A million different ways to hurt the other skeleton ran through his mind. He ran through them one by one trying to decide the best way to teach the bastard a lesson. It was how he passed the days spent trapped in bed recovering. 

That and worrying. He worried about blue. Would red hurt him? The little bastard was so violent. If he was frustrated about Papyrus surviving, would he take it out on the other? He worried about Sans. The human could show up any day now. He wanted to check the lab and get back to his sentry post, but Sans never really gave him the chance to do either. 

Even at night his brother would set up his pillow and blanket on the floor, just in case Papyrus needed something. Papyrus didn't know it was possible to be this touched and yet so frustrated. He spent at least ten minutes every evening insisting that Sans should sleep in his own bed, but the little skeleton would hear nothing of the sort. Eventually, Papyrus had to give up and go to sleep.

Other questions plagued his mind as well. What if this was a good reset? Would he take blue and red to the surface? Blue, for sure, he would find a way to bring. Red, however. His mind delved back into punishments for the monster that had killed him. 

\---------

When the demon finally returned, it was with a knife in hand. Sans almost wanted to laugh at the tall skeleton for the uselessness of his preparations; now there was a funny joke. However, that would require moving his jaw. Sans had lost the ability to move any of his joints, no matter how small, a while ago. His eyelights were just barely functional, and he had only manifested them at the sound of the door opening. 

The demon just stared at them, sprawled as they were across the dog bed, unmoving. Sans’s eyelights flickered out and it all went dark. When they came back, the demon wasn’t there anymore, but Sans could hear him digging around in the back of the lab. So he was just going to let them dust. Well, that was one way out of this hell. His soul ached for his brother. 

There was something very loud going on, but Sans couldn’t see. He could barely focus on the noise. It all slipped away from him again. 

He was back with a gasp, and then immediately started choking and thrashing. Something was holding him down. No,  _ someone  _ was. His eyelights manifested to the demon’s face set in a harsh expression and he started to thrash again. The long phalanges tightened on his humerus. 

“blue. stop it,” and Sans was so used to orders that he  _ did _ . Just another reminder that he wasn’t free. A half-full bottle of spider cider was pressed into his mouth. So that’s what he had been choking on. The liquid was suddenly pouring again, and he almost choked once more. Sans gulped it down with a sick sense of relief. How did he manage to have a survival instinct in this place? He couldn't just up and leave Mustard like that, could he? Mustard!? Sans looked around as the bottle emptied. His relief grew as he caught sight of a tibia and fibula. 

The demon was holding out something else, a donut, and Sans dutifully opened his mouth to eat it. He needed to stay quiet and complaint. It wasn't just the months of training, either. He had trouble imagining what the demon would do to them after what had happened. Best not to push their luck now. Besides, his magic swelled, satisfied, in response to the food. 

The demon’s face was blank of expression, but Sans could see a grease streak across his cheekbone. How long had Sans been out? He didn’t ask, of course. He didn’t do  _ anything  _ but eat the donut, and then another one after that. Once he had swallowed the last bite he got a nod from the demon, and the taller skeleton limped away without a word.

Once he was sure they were alone Sans raised his head, looking for Mustard again. Catching sight of his counterpart, Sans felt a greeting die in his mouth. Slowly getting to his feet, he walked towards the other monster. If Sans had thought he felt more restricted after their brief brush with freedom, it was  _ nothing  _ compared to what Mustard must be feeling. 

Blank sockets were all that met him as he inched forward. Mustard was restrained standing now, his collar attached to the wall by only about a foot of chain. There were u hooks all over the wall, and chains ran from several to Mustard, restraining his torso, pelvis, and all of his limbs. He could barely move beyond shifting position slightly, by the look of it, and he couldn’t sit. Sans was startled from his analysis by a tug at his neck. His chain had run out several feet from Mustard. He got a little closer from shifting to the right, but it still left him unable to reach the other. 

“mustard?” he questioned, hoping the other had been fed. There was a slight movement as the other monster’s skull turned towards him, but the sockets remained dark. Sans wouldn’t have minded extinguishing his own, so he didn’t have to witness the state his counterpart was in, but at the same time he couldn’t help cataloguing everything. It was impossible to look away from the horror in front of him. After all, Mustard had to live with it for the foreseeable- until-. Sans didn’t want to think about the demon’s long term plans for his counterpart. 

The demon had made sure to take full advantage of their weakness to double down on Mustard’s restraints. His tarsal and carpal cuffs were attached to u hooks by lengths of chain similar to the one on his collar. The chains between his arms and the collar and his legs and pelvis were gone, but now the rings in his ischium were now attached to yet two more hooks on the wall. What really drew his eyelights, however, were the chains attached to Mustard’s ribcage. There were six in total. Rings had been put in three ribs on each side of his ribcage: one at the top, one in the middle, and one on the bottom. On each side all three had chains ran to the same u hook, making a ray pattern. 

“you okay?” he tried again, voice shaking, but the other monster still didn't answer. 

\---------

Sans fiddled with his bandana. Today was Papy’s first day back to work since his latest injuries. If he hadn’t had been suspicious before, the tall skeleton’s insistence that he begin work sooner rather than later would have tipped him off. Sans couldn’t even sleep last night, his mind so preoccupied with the puzzle of what his brother was doing. More importantly, why did he kept getting  _ hurt _ ? Papy often kept things from him. He always told Sans that he didn’t want to worry him when he got caught. Normally, Sans saw it as sweet and considerate, if a little patronizing, but this was too much. Sans couldn’t  _ stand  _ the idea that his brother was being hurt. If he could step in and help, he would. 

Resolve renewed, Sans made sure he was completely hidden in the trees behind their house and waited for his brother to leave. It didn’t take as long as he expected. Papy walked out from behind the house a full half hour before Sans thought he realistically needed to leave for his sentry job, and he was carrying a plate of food. What could he be doing? Maybe he was taking another monster food? Why would he hide that from Sans, though? 

Instead of continuing on into town and towards work, Papy turned and started to head right towards Sans. On no! Had he been spotted? His brother hadn’t made any indication that he was approaching Sans, but that could be because he was upset at Sans snooping. Sans was about to step out of his hiding spot when Papy stopped and turned towards the door behind their house. Curiosity burning bright, Sans stayed put and watched as his brother unlocked the door, went in, and closed it. 

Sans had never been into the storage area, at Papy’s request. He had almost forgotten it was there. The taller skeleton had insisted that he would let Sans come take a look once it was clean. Sans had felt kind of bad after the conversation, as it was clear that Papyrus was embarrassed by the messy space. Sans hadn’t thought his brother was capable of caring about his messes, so it must be pretty bad. 

_ “it’s my mess bro, you shouldn’t have to clean up. i’ll get around to it, promise.”  _

So Sans had let it be, and look at that, Papyrus was actually spending his spare time cleaning! He even took his breakfast down there while he worked on it. His brother must have wanted it to be a surprise for Sans. Eyelights bright, he hurried off to his own duties, happy to see that Papy wasn’t in any trouble. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: rape, oral sex, bondage, forced exhibitionism/voyeurism, sex toy, orgasm denial, major injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore you all! Thank you for all the love/hate you’ve given this fic. Haha. 
> 
> Thank you [askellie](http://askellie.tumblr.com/) for the lovely suggestion. <3 I know it wasn’t quite what you were thinking, but I hope it does the trick.

Papyrus walked slowly down into the lab. After adjusting blue and red’s restraints yesterday he hadn’t been able to find the time to come back down and check on them. He was starting to feel antsy; it had been a while since he had spent any  _ real  _ time with blue. Instead he had been stuck in the house with Sans, which only made things worse when he had no way of dealing with his urges. His brother was really the best. He took care of Papyrus with a smile, and in return Papyrus had to hold himself back from running his tongue along that smile. At night, though, he found himself dreaming of blue, and he was looking forward to some time with the skeleton. 

Once down the stairs, Papyrus moved immediately over to said skeleton, who had been sitting on the dog bed, skull bowed. Upon reaching him, Papyrus unlocked his chain and pulled him up into his arms. He moved over and set the sans down on the workbench while he considered the items he had retrieved from the other timeline. Blue cast an eyelight over them and began to shiver. There was a slight rattling from the other side of the room. 

While Papyrus had missed blue, he also needed some way to punish red. No, not just punish. He needed to destroy the smaller monster, preferably without dusting him. Red needed to suffer, the longer the better. Papyrus wasn’t quite back to one hundred percent yet, though. He ran his phalanges along blue’s ribs while he mused on the subject. The sans was wriggling, unable to get comfortable on the hard surface. His patella kept bumping into Papyrus’s pelvis, and it was starting to warm up his magic. The sexual frustration from the last week...now there was an idea. He could have the best of both. Papyrus took a moment to decide just how to go about it, making blue fidget nervously. That would work.

“lets try something. come with me.” 

He brought the chair and a couple of the items off the table with him as he approached red where he was chained to the wall. Blue jumped down and trailed behind him nervously. Papyrus smiled when he noticed that blue wouldn’t look at the other. The bound skeleton didn’t look at blue either, his full attention on Papyrus. The angry little monster glared at him as Papyrus placed the chair right in front of him and sat down. Papyrus was relieved that, thanks to his hard work yesterday, he wouldn’t need to worry about red taking out his frustration on blue.

All it took was some gesturing and blue came and stood next to Papyrus, his eyes on the ground. Papyrus took a moment to stroke his spine softly before he began to pull the small skeleton into his lap, arranging him so that he was sitting facing red, his spine to Papyrus. Still, he just kept looking down. Papyrus looked back up to red and saw fear in his sockets. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“blue, look at red,” blue seemed startled at the order, and Papyrus was gratified that the sans still took his previous instructions seriously, but for this, the two skeletons would have to interact. Once he saw blue’s skull lift, he wrapped his left arm around blue’s ribs, holding him steady as Papyrus leaned forward. The position pressed his ribs against blue’s spine and allowed him to reach red’s pelvis. His ribs ached slightly, and he cursed his lack of forethought. Now that blue was in his lap, Papyrus didn’t want to move him. 

Ignoring the pain, he carefully taped a small vibrating egg to red’s sacrum before removing his arm from blue and sitting back. Blue found himself suddenly unsupported and put a hand against the wall to keep from falling into red’s pelvis. Papyrus looked at the small skeleton, who was sitting there, silent and still. His arm chain was stretched tight, forcing his skull up, so he was staring right at the bones he was trying to avoid. Yet, he didn’t move, and Papyrus found it cute how he trembled there, waiting for orders. 

“hey blue, do me a favor,” he smirked as the other shook a little harder. Papyrus brought his phalanges down and rested them on blue’s iliac crest, tracing the top edge lightly. “i think red needs a little entertainment. why don’t you make him feel good?” 

Blue’s skull turned his skull back slightly, as though unsure. “it’s fine. i want you to,” Papyrus soothed. It was so satisfying that the little skeleton checked. Papyrus leaned forward and moved one set of phalanges up to blue’s skull. He started to tip it forward, right into red’s pelvis. 

\---------

Sans could not figure out what was going on, but he didn’t dare refuse. Not now. His tongue brushed lightly against the other monster’s pubic symphysis. Mustard twitched, and Sans could just barely see the rubber of the gag compress in his jaw. Why was the demon doing this? Sans had fully expected him to have something horrible planned for Mustard. Sure, neither of them wanted this, but having Sans pleasure Mustard unwillingly wasn’t the brutality he had expected. Thoughts of the demon’s face after that first load still chilled Sans to his soul. 

A large set of phalanges curled around his spine, jerking softly. He gasped against Mustard’s bones as they squeezed. It was echoed, but muffled, from above. Sans wished he could just stop shaking. The demon tightened his phalanges even more around the sensitive vertebrae, and Sans felt pleasure ripple down him. His magic began to react almost immediately. 

Sans continued to lick as the demon loosened his phalanges. He licked along Mustard’s ischium and his pubic crest. Even that made him stretch awkwardly. He wasn’t going to be able to reach much more from here. Still, Mustard jerked and moaned at the sudden pressure, his hips thrusting out slightly. Sans slowed to a more moderate pace, tears forming in his sockets. Be a buffer. Mustard needs a protector more than ever now, he told himself. It didn’t matter how much Sans did  _ not  _ feel ready to be that buffer. 

“red, form a cock,” the demon said as he noticed that Sans had started to arouse the other. Mustard growled in response, but after a few more circles of Sans’s tongue, he was forced to moved back as the appendage appeared, right at skull level. Sans felt himself blush, like he hadn’t just had his tongue all over the other’s pelvis. The demon hummed in pleasure and fondled Sans, his long tongue running slowly over Sans’s spine. 

Sans shivered and let out a small moan. Make the demon happy, he reminded himself. He had every reason to be mad at them, especially Mustard. Sans needed to distract him from that. So he moaned and wriggled his own pelvis against the demon. He kept his tongue moving as well, now over the other’s magic. There hadn’t been any new orders. Was this really all the demon was going to do? Sans felt a sick sense of relief at the prospect. Mustard’s pelvis began to move along with San’s attentions. 

He pulled back a bit and looked up at the other monster, and this time his counterpart wasn’t crying. While in one way that made it easier to continue, it also meant that the other monster had started to adjust to what was happening to them. Sans was a shit protector. Mustard’s member was bobbing in time with the small thrusting motions he was making. Just as he was about to get back to work, something was slipped over his sockets and tied behind his skull. Gasping, he instinctively reached up to remove it. 

“no, blue,” the demon whispered into his skull. Sans let his phalanges drop back down to brace against the wall under Mustard, accidently brushing the other’s femur on the way. He heard rattling chains and a groan. Sans couldn’t see what he was doing now. How was he supposed to continue? The demon maneuvered Sans’s skull until he felt the familiar feel of Mustard’s magic against his teeth. Now he resisted, despite his previous intentions. The lack of sight freaked him out and he felt as though the demon was preparing for something more. Fear started to move through him. The phalanges against his skull pushed harder. Sans tentatively licked the shaft of magic. Without anything to look at, his mind filled the blackness with a mixture of him raping the other skeleton and his skull pressed against the other’s bleeding wound. He fought off tears. 

The pressure on his skull lifted as he started to stimulate Mustard on his own. Instead, the demon shifted slightly behind him. Suddenly there was a soft clacking noise and Mustard’s member was suddenly thrust roughly into his mouth. He hadn’t been prepared and gagged slightly, pulling back to cough. The demon immediately moved to guide Sans back to Mustard’s magic. He then proceeded to fondle Sans’s pelvis, and Sans felt his body manifest the necessary parts with embarrassing speed. Stars, he was disgusting. Mustard was making even more noise above him, and Sans could feel vibrations, must be the thing the demon had placed on Mustard, through the magic that was invading his mouth. 

He opened his jaw and let Mustard’s member slip back in. Just as Sans was about to reorient himself, the demon thrust into him. Sans gasped as he was pressed against Mustard, the manifested magic going even deeper than before. Mustard groaned and thrust it in even more. Sans felt his sockets water. The demon began to thrust slowly, pushing Sans on and off of the member in front of him. Sans just let the motion of the two monsters take over, too off balance to actively stimulate Mustard. 

“blue,” the voice behind him prompted, and he shakily forced himself to do something, tongue stroking against the member as slow, teasing thrusts kept distracting him from the task at hand. Mustard eventually became fully erect. 

Not long after, the demon pulled Sans away, though he didn’t pull Sans up against himself like he normally would have. Sans wondered if he was still somewhat injured. He had no idea how long they had spent starving. Long phalanges held his femurs apart instead. Sans flushed with embarrassment at the fact that he was being put on display while the demon fucked him. He turned to hide his face against the only thing available, the demon himself. 

“like that, blue?” The taller monster asked breathily as he thrust into Sans. Sans bit back a moan, not willing to answer that question in any way. The demon nuzzled him for a moment before pulling away his skull. 

“and red, enjoying the show?” Sans heard him say.

\---------

Oh for fucks sake! Was this another one of the asshole’s possession displays? Sans lost track of his thoughts as the fucker pressed Ketchup’s skull forward again, and Ketchup obediently began to lick and suck at his cock. Groaning, Sans felt his pelvis twitch forward despite his best efforts. The fucking vibrations against his sensitive sacrum weren’t helping either. His magic pressed against the toy, doubling the effect, though the vibrations weren’t actually all that strong. They were just enough to edge him on, but not enough to get him anywhere.

He lost himself in the warm, wet ministrations of Ketchup’s tongue until suddenly the other monster was pulled away again. He huffed into his gag and his pelvis thrust forward a few times, seeking more stimulation.  **Fuck he wanted to cum.** Part of him had hoped that he wouldn’t be able to become erect at all, seeing what the fucker was doing to Ketchup, but nonetheless his body continued to react. 

There was no stopping it as the fucker went through this process several times. He would make Ketchup suck him, but would pull the other monster away as soon as Sans neared release. He felt his thought processes deteriorate further and further as his sexual frustration grew. The whole time the asshole was lazily thrusting into his counterpart, spreading his femurs so that Sans could see  _ everything _ . He couldn't make himself look away. 

The-oh stars he didn’t know- time that Ketchup was pulled away from him, Sans groaned, wanting more so desperately.  **Or to thrust into Ketchup like the fucker was doing.** A wave of sickness washed through him. What was he thinking? NO. He shook in his chains, the urge to climax warring with the disgust he felt over just that. The fucker’s skull lifted and he caught Sans’s eyelights. An annoyingly satisfied smirk formed. What now? 

The asshole muttered something against Ketchup’s skull, and the other monster shakily moved to hold his femurs apart himself while the asshole took hold of the other monster’s rib cage. The fucker held the smaller skeleton still and began to  increase the pace. Sans could see the fucker’s cock as it slid in and out of Ketchup’s wet pussy faster and faster. Envy welled up in him and he tried to force it back down. Oh stars, what was wrong with him? 

Ketchup moaned, yelled, and writhed, the long, slow fucking leaving him over-sensitive and  **dripping** . He was crying behind the blindfold, and Sans was glad his counterpart couldn't see him. Sans ground down on the gag and thrust into the open air, bodily urges overtaking everything else. If he could get off to this he would, no matter how wrong it was. He couldn’t stop himself. Tears welled up in his own sockets. 

The sounds of Ketchup reaching climax filled the lab, and with a few more rough thrusts the fucker followed with a loud, satisfied groan. Sans was left achingly hard. He knocked his skull against the wall painfully, his frustration at an all time high. If he hadn’t had the gag in he might have begged for stimulation. Thank the stars the fucker didn’t take it out. What would that have done to his counterpart? Sans was just so  _ hard  _ and it  _ hurt _ . He watched through the haze of pleasure and frustration as the asshole removed the blindfold and returned Ketchup to his chain and out of reach. Sans must have made some noise at that, because both skeletons looked at him. He flushed under Ketchup’s shocked gaze, but his bones still trembled with desire. 

The asshole approached him once Ketchup’s chain was locked. “you want some more time with blue, huh?” He was giving Sans that smirk again, like the fucker was lording something over him. Which, this time, he was. “i can understand the urge, his cunt is  _ amazing _ .” The fucker drew out the last word, and it made Sans squirm with lust and shame. The tall skeleton’s tone went from low and sensual to harsh and angry in a flash, “but don’t forget, you little shit. he’s  **_mine_ ** .” 

There was one sharp, quick jerk of his cock, enough that he felt himself about to tip over into release. He moaned into the gag, tipping his skull back against the wall, the concept of relief too welcome for him to care how he got off. Instead of more, there were footsteps as the fucker walked lazily out of the lab. The toy still buzzed away inside of him. Sans felt a muffled sob shake him as he heard the door shut, and he was left horny and frustrated while Ketchup watched on. 

\---------

It was laundry day. Sans chewed absently at the tip of one phalanges as he considered his brother’s room. Papy was downstairs, watching TV and  _ pointedly  _ ignoring Sans. After he had gotten home, there had been a bit of a fight about his brother’s shorts, of all things. Sans knew that they needed to be washed, it had been several laundry days now, but Papy was so  _ stubborn _ . Eventually, the taller monster had stormed upstairs, changed, and come back down, throwing the cargo shorts at Sans. He had then begun to ignore him. Soul aching, Sans had gone and started the wash before heading upstairs to his room. He didn’t feel there was much point in talking to his brother at this point. Not only was he still angry, Sans had felt Papy grow more and more distant lately. During his recuperation, he kept trying to tell Sans to go away, even though all he wanted to do was take care of the taller skeleton. It was like his brother didn’t even want to be around him.

He felt himself start to tear up, so he turned his mind back to Papy’s shorts. It didn’t take much thought to figure out that he was trying to protect the key to his storage area, though it seemed strange to Sans that he would fight so hard to protect such a benign secret. For that matter, it had struck the smaller monster that his brother seemed almost  _ afraid  _ in his defensiveness. The key hadn’t been in the shorts when he had tossed them at Sans earlier, so it must be somewhere in his room. 

It was so wrong to snoop like this, but Sans started to look around quietly anyways. His brother was getting hurt, and the conclusion that he was cleaning just didn’t seem to fit when Sans spent some time thinking about it. Sans’s soul thumped in his ribcage painfully as he shifted all sorts of junk, seeking the metal object. It seemed impossible in the messy room, but he was nothing if not determined. 

Eventually he started to poke through his brother’s dresser, and he caught a glint of metal. Moving aside his brother’s socks his eyelights shrunk as he found not just one, but a whole ton of keys, all laid out in some kind of order. What was going on? 

\---------

Sans felt tears trickle down his cheekbones periodically as he huddled in on himself, trying not to listen to the low, soft vibrations of the toy and Mustard’s pained noises. It had been hours, at least. It had to have been. Sans fiddled absently with the dog bed, pulling at a thread to distract himself. A hole started to form along the seam.

When the demon finally removed the blindfold, it was to Mustard eyeing him hungrily, which sent shivers down Sans’s spine. He had hoped he was wrong, but the needy noise that had come out of his counterpart as Sans was chained up away from him spoke volumes. It terrified him that his counterpart could be aroused to the point of wanting to do anything to him. After everything they had been through. 

The sense of betrayal had faded, though, and now he only felt bad for the other. Sans, of anyone, knew how physical pleasure could affect a monster. Wasn’t he just as bad? Hadn’t he violated Mustard at the demon’s behest? Sans was just a filthy whore at this point, and a hypocrite at that. A gagged but still loud moan cut through his thoughts and he tried to crouch down impossibly further. Muffled sobbing followed it, and Sans felt his soul ache. He hoped they were in one of the short gaps between the demon’s visits, for once. Surely he would stop Mustard’s torture. Of course, then he might just start up a new one, Sans reminded himself. As per usual in this hell, there was never actually a good option. 

Sans went back to picking at the hole in the fabric, but encountered a solid seam instead. Looking down, he saw that the fabric of the bed was whole again. Stars. Sans did his best to hide his fresh round of despair from showing. Mustard was suffering enough without the knowledge that this could go on indefinitely thanks to the loads. Sans cursed the human and their thoughtless use of time. 

He heard chains rattling and the crack of bone against something hard behind him. Whipping around, he found that there was still room in his soul to be even more horrified by the situation. Marrow stained the white surface of the wall and a few drops hit Mustard’s scapula. Sans felt his soul constrict with worry as Mustard’s head tipped forward. Even knowing it was coming, the sickening crunch of bone made Sans wince. Marrow was flowing more freely now, and, sensing a more urgent need, Mustard’s magic dissipated from around his pelvis. The toy still clacked away, but Sans doubted that the other skeleton could feel much beyond pain at that point. He could only hope that Mustard hadn’t hurt himself too badly. 

Once again, Sans somehow found himself wishing for the demon’s presence. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: torture, curious brothers, ketchup has a temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long break, had to deal with some stuff. I’m starting this back up, and hopefully with an accelerated posting schedule. *fingers crossed* 
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments. <3 I hope you guys keep enjoying this story to the end. I’m pretty excited for the upcoming chapters.

Finally, the door opened and the demon returned. Mustard’s bleeding had stopped a while ago, but Sans was still worried about the wound. He watched, anxious, as the demon walked in and caught sight of the bound monster. The tall skeleton spent a moment taking in the sight: the marrow, the lack of magic around his pelvis, and the egg, which had run out of batteries at some point. Then he walked over to the bound skeleton, ignoring Sans, and stroked along Mustards skull, near the crack. Sans saw the other monster flinch. 

“you know, if pain is what you wanted, all you had to do was ask,” the demon said, and suddenly Mustard was screaming. There was no point in trying to block it out. The screams were too loud, even through the thick rubber. Tears streamed down Sans’s skull as it dragged on. It was an eternity, he was sure, before it finally stopped, and the lab was filled with Mustard’s broken and ragged sobs. 

He looked up in time to see the demon smiling at the bound monster. Fear stabbed through him like ice. The demon was cruel, but this kind of physical pain wasn’t really what he was after, even with Mustard. The effects of the bound monster's actions, when he killed the demon, were so much worse than Sans had thought they would be. Oh stars, Sans wanted to groan. He should never have hoped for the monster's presence. Before they had been trapped with a demon, but this was something worse. Much worse. 

“s-stop!” Sans heard himself cry. The demon had been reaching for the wound again. Oh stars, he didn't actually have any idea what to say. Panic coursed through him as the demon actually did stop, but then turned an angry, glowing eye Sans’s direction. He cowered, pathetically. 

“please,” he whimpered, glancing at his counterpart. Mustard’s skull was limp and his rib cage moved raggedly. 

The demon backed away and turned to face Sans fully. “oh? why should I?” The orange magic was extinguished suddenly. “y o u s a w w h a t h e d i d,” the demon intoned, voice full of darkness and fury. 

Sans didn’t want to think about that moment every again, so he blindly answered, “yes, and, um, it was…horrible.” He shook, not needing to fake it. His own eyelights were only pin pricks. “b-but his hp...you can...use me. please.” 

Sans could only hope that his gambit from earlier would work and turn out better this time. What else did he have? The demon stared at him, as if considering, but then his angry mood broke. 

He chuckled fondly, “adorable.” 

The tall skeleton stalked forward and Sans had never felt so much like prey. He tried to scoot backwards, but his limbs weren’t functioning. The demon reached him in only a few strides and knelt down to take hold of his mandible. His touch was gentle, phalanges caressing lightly. 

“blue, you can’t bargain with what’s already mine.” He kissed Sans, and the smaller skeleton reciprocated out of habit, tongue forming and moving against the other’s. Point made, he supposed. Nonetheless, the statement, so confidently declared, chilled him to the marrow and sank his soul. It wasn't a surprise so much as a reminder. There was nothing that he could offer because the demon owned him, through and through.

Breaking the kiss, the demon frowned at him, “as for red’s hp.” The demon turned back to the bound monster. “it's his own fault, but I did want to have more ‘fun’ with him.” The way he said the word made Sans incredibly uncomfortable, especially after the previous display of cruelty. The tall monster stood and walked back over to to Mustard. 

“how many times is sweet little blue going to have to help you? it hardly seems fair. what have you done to make his life better?” Mustard just shook in his chains. There was a pause, as the demon checked him, Sans supposed. Then he was cursing and looking through his pockets. 

The demon unchained Mustard and laid him on the ground. Sans was somewhat worried that his counterpart would try something while unchained, but he was either being sensible or too injured to do anything. Mustard’s collar was chained to one of the hooks his tarsal cuffs had been attached to. It wasn't all that long, so Mustard had gone from unable to lay down to unable to stand. At least now, hopefully, he could get some rest and raise his hp. The demon chained his carpels together as well. Sans wondered if it was just punishment, or if the demon was still scared of Mustard. Sans kind of hoped it was the later, but also worried that meant even worse things for the unconscious skeleton. Grabbing a rag, the demon wiped away the marrow. After a brief examination, he left the wound alone. 

“well, it seems that red here needs a nap,” he stood and sneered down at Mustard before turning to Sans. “you’ll help keep me entertained, right blue?”

\-------

Papyrus stared at the ruins door. He was shaking slightly, thinking about his time in the lab. Stars, it had felt good to make that fucker hurt, even if only briefly. Unfortunately, he would need to stop his daytime visits to the lab from here on out. He couldn’t risk not being in position when the human finally appeared. Papyrus had tried to deviate from the ‘script’ a few times. Every single time the human had started over from the beginning. It was better to just go along with them. Maybe he’d get to see the sun again. He smiled, thinking of Sans’s reaction. It was always so cute. 

Today, however, was not the day. As quitting time hit, Papyrus picked himself up and started towards home. He would just have to take more naps at work so he could spend more time during his nighttime visits. The rest of the walk was spent musing over what he should do that night. There were a few things he wanted to try with the equipment that he had found in the other timeline. He had been avoiding all of it, the sight bringing up foul memories of injuries and death, but the items were also very appealing. He would just have to power through it, use them to make some good memories instead. 

\-------

Sans looked over the scene in the history book one last time. Undyne had been so nice to lend it to him, and he had never been more thankful that humans told their history through pictures. Closing the book, he hid it, despite the fact that the books were commonplace in their house. He often borrowed them to study human history. It was so fascinating! This one, however, was for a more dishonest purpose, and he found himself ashamed of it on principle.

Hurrying out of his room, he called out his normal, “OFF TO WORK, PAPY!”

Once outside, though, he took a sharp turn into the trees and settled down to wait for Papyrus to make his daily trip to the storage room. Right on time, Papyrus walked out from around the house. Sans watched him disappear down the stairs and then watched him come back up and head off into town. Seeing his brother’s peaceful expression made Sans’s soul twist painfully. Surely if Papyrus was doing anything bad, he wouldn't be so relaxed about it. Still, there had to be a reason why he had been so scared of Sans finding the key. If he wouldn’t come to Sans for help, Sans would bring the help to him.

Giving it some extra time, just in case, Sans eventually crept out from his hiding place and over to the door. He was glad of its concealed location. Exercising his astounding control of magic, Sans made two long, thin bones, much like the pieces of metal from the history book, and put them into the lock. He had an idea of what to feel for, but only vaguely. Despite looking over his shoulder guiltily from time to time, his brother never appeared. Unfortunately, Sans didn't make any progress, either.

Frustrated, he glared at the lock. He had figured out where he needed the pins, but he just couldn't seem to get them to all stay there at the same time. Magic flaring, he summoned a series of small bones inside the lock and then turned his hand. The bones moved and turned the mechanism. With a click, he heard the deadbolt slide open. There was a moment of silence and then Sans let out a hastily muted mwehehe. His eyelights had turned to stars in his excitement, and he just about skipped down the stairs.

\----------

Sans had slept for three days, apparently. Ketchup looked at risk of smiling in relief when he finally regained consciousness, so he didn’t doubt the number. He did, however, wonder if his counterpart had slept in that time. At all. The other monster looked extra haggard, though that may have been from whatever had happened to him while Sans was out. When he tried to ask, anything, really, Ketchup shut down. 

The last thing Sans remembered was desperation, the desperate need to get rid of his erection no matter what. It had been frustrating and agonizing, his thoughts clouded and oh so wrong.  **Dreams of soft blue magic.** Followed by sweet, sweet pain and oblivion. His injury seemed to have overshadowed the whole incident in Ketchup’s mind, so the other spoke to him with little hesitation. Sans carefully didn’t bring it up, wanting to keep from causing any unnecessary awkwardness. 

**  
** **THERE’S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN PRETTY BAD AND BLIND IN ONE EYE**

Sans, though, could barely look at the other skeleton. It wasn’t hard to avoid, at least. His right eyelight was only working about half the time. His vision kept flickering out and then back, and his other socket was against the ground. The new position was nice in exactly two additional ways: it let him sleep and he could move his limbs a bit more. 

He spent a good while moving each of his joints. They were incredibly stiff from being chained and then the days of unconsciousness, the magic unable to circulate properly. As he was flexing his tibiofemoral joints, a sound came from the door. Ketchup seemed perplexed and Sans started to pay attention. 

The two skeletons listened to the sounds from the door, but the lock didn’t turn. Sans felt the anxious beating of his soul taper off as the noise went on for an anticlimactic amount of time. Maybe it was one of the animals that wandered into the underground. He had settled on this idea and begun his exercises again, so he jumped as the lock suddenly clicked and the door opened. Well fuck,  **what was he in for now?**

Except that a Sans, of all monsters, skipped down the stairs. He caught sight of Sans first, and his smile vanished, eyelights shrinking until they were near invisible. Everything was silent as the newcomer took in Sans’s state, lying chained and gagged on the ground. There was movement to Sans’s left, and the new Sans caught sight of Ketchup, who very slowly started to stand. Sans made muffled noises into his gag, hoping to catch the other’s attention, but he just stared at the new monster, who suddenly shot up the stairs.

Sans’s soul ached. Damn, there was a second that he thought help was at hand. That had to have been the native Sans, right? Several tense minutes went by, but the door didn’t close and the Sans didn’t return.  **Did he run for his brother?** Shit. Finally there were footsteps on the stairs again, not the fucker’s. So he was coming back. As the new monster walked into the room he was wiping off his mandible with his sleeve.  **He hadn’t known, had he?** That was something. 

Frustrated at his gag, Sans grunted at Ketchup again, who looked at him this time. It was entirely possible that his counterpart would be too skittish to talk to the Sans from this timeline, so Sans told him, “talk to him.”

Ketchup signed quickly, “what else would I do?” before turning his attention back to the newcomer. Despite his reply to Mustard, Ketchup took several moments to compose himself before starting with a rather uninspired, “hi.”

The simple word made the newcomer start slightly. He just kept looking around: at them, at the machine, at the lab in general. His eyelights were jumping around like crazy, and there were tears in the very edges of his sockets.

“H-hi,” he managed, thought he couldn't seem to look at Ketchup for more than a second. Mustard was reminded that they were, and had been this whole time, naked. It had become so normal to him that he had pretty much forgotten what modesty was.

“Wha-what is going on here?” the new Sans asked, as if it wasn’t perfectly obvious. “My brother, Papy-”

“he took us,” Ketchup said roughly, cutting the other off. Sans didn’t like hearing his brother’s name associated with that fucker, either, but there was a foreign viciousness in Ketchup’s voice. “he’s trapped us here.”

The new Sans stared at him, eyelights wavering. “Why?” the word was spoken slow and soft, like he didn’t really want to hear the answer, but couldn’t stop himself from asking.

Ketchup flinched back, as though he had been hit, “why? why do you think?” He gestured at Mustard and then himself, his chains rattling. “he’s been...using us.”

Sans winced. True as it was, he didn’t think that was a great way to say it. His vision blacked out and he raised his skull to watch with his other socket. Ketchup’s attitude towards the newcomer surprised him. This wasn’t like the monster he knew at all. It was like Ketchup was angry at the new Sans already, despite, presumably, never meeting him before.

Tears were now flowing freely down the new Sans’s skull. “U-using you? How?” 

Ketchup stomped, the sound unbearably loud, and the new monster jumped. “to  _ fuck  _ us! instead of you! how could you let your pap-your brother get like this?”

Ah, there it was. They had always avoided talking about their situation, so it had never come up. Ketchup must see the fucker’s perversion as a byproduct of his Sans not taking proper care of him. Sans could see the thought process. 

The other Sans was shaking his skull, “No, that’s not- He couldn’t- There’s no way-” He was unable get a thought out, eyelights horrified and tears falling faster from his sockets. Sans felt bad for him.  **If he ever found out that his brother had done something like this-**

There was nothing Sans wouldn’t do to take care of Papyrus, but he couldn’t help but feel that Ketchup’s thinking was flawed for this timeline. Clearly the fucker was the one that shared their traits, and this Sans dressed more like Papyrus than either of them. There was no way to know why this version of their brother had turned out like this, but it wasn’t doing anyone any good to throw blame around. He wanted to point all of this out to his fellow captive, but once again, all he could manage was grumbling into his gag.

Both of the others looked at him. “not helping,” he signed, “get help.” The new skeleton just tilted his head, confused. Mustard proceeded to glare at Ketchup, who wilted quickly.

Ketchup turned back to the new Sans and fidgeted. Sighing, he said softly, “he said that i wasn’t helping, and he’s right. sorry,” he offered to the new Sans.

“You’re upset,” Native Sans gestured at them and swept his arm around to include the lab, “I don’t know what h-he did to you, b-b-but you -sniff- should be-,” the tears increased in pace. “I -hicup- I’m sorry!” and then he was bawling.

The new Sans took a long time to calm down. A very long time. This version of them was kind of weepy. When he was done, however, he stated with, sniffly, confidence that he could get the chains off of them. As much as Sans wanted that, he had a bad feeling that they were running out of time. He grunted and rattled his chains. 

When he had their attention, he signed to Ketchup, “time up.”

Eyelights shrinking, Ketchup nodded and turned back to the new Sans. “you have to leave. he’ll be back soon.”

The Sans puffed up his ribs, “GOOD. I NEED TO HAVE A STERN TALK WITH HIM-”

“no!” Ketchup cried, “you can’t. if he knows that you know, then he’ll, he’ll probably lock you up in here too.” He trailed off sadly. 

“H-he wouldn’t…” Sans cursed to himself as, Weepy until further notice, started to tear up again. The new Sans had to get out of here, and he needed to not give them away to his brother. Sans growled at them. Sans’s vision improved as his injured eyelight blinked into existence. That was never going to get annoying. Hopefully it was temporary. 

Ketchup’s shoulders’ sagged. “look at what he’s already done. can you take that chance? get out of here, and when he’s gone, come back. we’ll- i’ll tell you everything. then you can decide.” 

Sans stared, shocked at the offer that had come from his counterpart. He  _ never  _ wanted to talk about anything that had happened. It seemed to do the trick, though. Weepy slowly nodded while he wiped the tears away. Way too loudly he proclaimed, “YOU’RE RIGHT. I SHOULDN’T ACT WITHOUT ALL THE INFORMATION. I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW!” He gave them a pitying look before leaving. The door closed and locked after him. 

\-------------

Sans was suddenly standing a few feet to the left. Another load. Mustard shifted, and when Sans looked up the other’s eyelights were on him. There was no way to know how far back they had gone. He had been wandering since the other Sans’s visit, full of restless energy, and there wasn’t anything else to go by in the windowless lab. 

What if they went back to before the other Sans came down? What if he had given himself away and the demon had found a way to force the human to load? What if their native counterpart was never going to come back? He had tried not to be hopeful, at all, but some part of him just wouldn’t listen, and now he was already starting to feel disappointed. 

When he heard the footsteps of the demon down the stairs, it only made that disappointment ache worse. He tried to tell himself that there was no way the other Sans would be back already. That’s why they had sent him off. It was just so hard to quell the fear that they had lost their chance. The tall skeleton came bearing food. He looked at Mustard first, and noticed that he was awake. 

“about damn time,” was all he had to say. 

He locked Mustard's carpal cuffs to the chain running between his collar and the wall before taking the gag off to feed him. He returned the gag to Mustard’s jaw before leaving them, but left his arms chained. While that was probably uncomfortable, it seemed as though Mustard’s recovery would buy him some downtime from anything worse. Sans knew full well what that meant for him, but he was still glad for the other. Now, all they could do was wait and see. 

\------------

Papyrus walked into the house, satisfied that red wouldn’t dust. At least, not today. He should bring some extra food in the morning. Speaking of, Sans was working away on dinner in the kitchen, and Papyrus went to go take a peek inside. Sans wasn’t humming or dancing like he normally did when cooking, making Papyrus frown. His brother’s overall posture seemed deflated. 

“hey, bro.” 

Sans jumped, dropping the onion he was holding. He spun around to face Papyrus, his face surprised, and maybe even a little scared. There were faint tear tracks down his cheek bones. Papyrus’s soul grew heavy. 

“H-HI, PAPY. YOU, UM, STARTLED ME.” Sans bent down to retrieve the onion. He was shaking slightly. 

“what’s wrong, sans?” Papyrus asked, walking over to his brother. Sans took a step back, pelvis bumping into the counter. 

“O-OH, IT’S JUST, UM, A BAD DAY AT TRAINING,” Sans seemed way too upset for that to be it, so Papyrus just stared at him. His brother fidgeted, but then seemed to break. 

“IT’S JUST HORRIBLE, PAPY.” Sans wailed and then stopped, as if he was trying to figure out what to say. It was uncharacteristic of the smaller skeleton, and Papyrus felt his concern swell. “I, UH, I’M AFRAID THAT I’LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE GUARD.” Sans finished, looking down. 

Papyrus’s soul lurched at his brother’s sadness. This wasn’t normal, but then, he might have altered his timeline some. He thought he’d avoided altering anything outside the lab, but that didn’t seem to be true. There was nothing to do at this point but hope that it hadn’t affected anything for the human. For now, though, he had to figure out something to say. 

“there’s no way, bro,” Papyrus tried, “that a cool monster like you could fail. it was just a bad day. just keep training. you’ll get there.” He smiled at Sans, who gave him a small, sad smile in return.

“Y-YEAH. THERE’S NOTHING THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN’T DO.” Sans seemed to be forcing the confident statement, but that was fine. He would bounce back. He always did. Papyrus decided it was time to change the subject. 

“we gonna eat soon, bro? that smells amazing.” Sans blushed slightly and his smile seemed a little more genuine at that. Their night proceeded normally. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: lots of talking, Papy has a new kink thanks to _someone_ , Ketchup is very messed up, major character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the amazing responses to this fic. <3
> 
> I did warn you guys that updates would be quicker from here on out, and I really enjoyed this chapter so…sorry for spamming your inboxes. 
> 
> Also, you guys have been throwing out ideas about who will save the skellies, so out of blatant curiosity [I wanted to see what theory reigns supreme](http://www.strawpoll.me/11178991)! This has no bearing on what happens, as that is already decided. Just curious to see what you guys think from this point. I’d appreciate it if you let me know!

Despite his words, it was a few days before Weepy came back. When he did, he did so slowly and nervously. Upon seeing them, his composure started to fall apart almost immediately. Sans wished he could have talked to him directly, tried to calm him down, but the gag was now a permanent fixture when the fucker wasn’t feeding him. 

“Hi,” the new Sans said, awkwardly. Tears already pooled in his sockets. Sans wondered if he had actively put off coming to hear about the horrors his brother had perpetrated. He knew he would have. 

“hi…” Ketchup responded with no small amount of uncertainty. Mustard had to agree with the sentiment. It still wasn’t clear if this monster was going to actually be able to help them.  **He was so emotional.**

“I, um, want to know. Everything,” Weepy said, fidgeting with the blue bandana around his neck. Sans found himself annoyingly reminded of their nakedness again. It wasn’t like they had any choice, and that really wasn't something he really wanted to add to his list of concerns, so he looked away.

Ketchup gave a dry laugh, similar to when they had first met. It still made Sans shiver. “you really don’t.” 

Sans was inclined to agree, but that wasn’t the point. Even if he didn’t want to, this new Sans needed to know.  _ They  _ needed him to know, and Ketchup had promised. Sans rattled around and got his fellow captive’s attention. 

“tell him,” he signed. Ketchup gave him a scared look before turning slowly back to Weepy. Sans cursed the fact that he couldn’t talk even more than usual. Of course talking about the months **-was it? Had to be-** of abuse, torture, and rape would be hard for his counterpart. It would be hard for him too, but he would gladly go through it so Ketchup didn't have to. 

That wasn’t an option, so Ketchup began a long, halting, broken description of his time with the asshole. It didn’t take too much for Ketchup to start crying himself, as he related horrifying incident after horrifying incident. Sans’s opinion of the fucker, if possible, grew even worse as he heard about things that had happened before he arrived. Thankfully his eyelight blacked out for a while, so he didn’t have to watch Ketchup as he relived it all. The sobbing was bad enough. 

Weepy’s eyelights dimmed until they were almost gone when he heard Ketchup describe the asshole’s frustrations over the differences between him and Ketchup. If there had been any doubts as to his intentions, Ketchup dispelled them. Several times it looked like Weepy might be sick again. However, every time Ketchup tried to gloss over an incident, or just imply what had happened, Weepy spoke up, though his sniffling. 

“I’m sorry. I know this is hard, but please, I need to know it all.” 

So they listened as Ketchup choked it all out. By the end he was a shaking, crying mess. Sans wasn’t doing much better. His jaw ached from grinding his teeth into the rubber all through the descriptions of what had happened to him. **Of what he had done.** Stars, he wished he could do something for his fellow captive, but they were still trapped. Then again, looking at the new Sans, maybe that would change. 

\-----------

It was like every memory, every moment that Sans would have pointed to as an example of how kind and amazing his brother was, disappeared. One by one they were ripped apart, the scraps reforming into something  _ awful _ . As much as he wanted, so badly, to doubt the monster’s words, it was hard to do when facing such stark evidence. 

There was no way around the fact that there were two monsters that looked exactly like him chained up underneath his house. There was no avoiding that they were naked, chained, and gagged. There was no denying that the monster in front of him was soul wrenchingly  _ broken _ . His mind, always fond of puzzles, couldn’t help but put the pieces together, as much as he didn’t want to. 

The soft sound of the other skeleton’s bones rattling was only broken by the occasional sob. Sans didn’t even know what to say to them. 

**how could you let your brother get like this?**

Was this his fault? Had he driven his brother to these despicable actions? Uncertainty and guilt joined the maelstrom of emotions in his soul. Had he known that his brother had feelings for him, he most certainly could have done something to prevent this. He tried not to go down that path too far. Dreams of what could have been only hurt worse now that he knew what Papyrus was capable of. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally whispered, “I’m so sorry.” 

The other monsters looked at him, and there was only one course of action he could realistically take. He was not the kind of monster that could leave anyone to suffer, not when he was entirely capable of helping them. 

“I’ll get your chains off, just a second,” His voice wavered from the strong emotions, but he felt his resolve growing. Whether this was his fault or not, he had to help them. He focused on the lock holding the chain to the other blue souled monster’s collar and began to form his magic. 

“wai-” 

Pain. So much pain.  **Was this-?** He woke to the monster he had been trying to help staring down at him, concerned. What had just happened? His mind, foggy from the excruciating pain couldn’t string much together.

“sorry. i didn’t realize you were going to use magic until the last minute. he put some kind of device in here that won’t let us use it.” The monster above him muttered, looking anywhere but at Sans. 

“Oh,” was all Sans could manage. 

There was rattling from the other one, and the monster over him turned to look. He must be doing those strange hand signs again. 

“mustard says that it’s magical feedback. how do you know?” Sans watched as the shaking skeleton froze. There were several minutes of tense silence before he slowly shook it off. “yeah, another time.” 

Turning back to Sans, the other skeleton had a haunted look in his sockets. “we’ll need to destroy at least half of the devices. there’s eight, apparently.” More rattling, and he turned away again. 

Sans finally felt well enough to sit up. He watched the chained monster’s hands, but none of it made any sense to him. Had they developed the language while they were confined together? The thought that they had been here so long was distressing. All of his days spent up in the house, living a normal, oblivious life haunted him now. 

“are you sure that’s necessary?” the monster near him said to the other one. Mustard, apparently, who was now glaring at them. He signed some more and the monster near Sans sighed, “yeah, you’re right.” 

He turned back to Sans, “we’re going to need something.” 

\------------

Sans fiddled with the watch that the native Sans had left them. He wondered what horrors were in store for them today. It didn’t matter how much sense Mustard made, Sans still resented being forced to stay here even a moment longer. Especially when his soul had started to cling to the idea that real freedom was within their grasp. 

After they had sent the native Sans away to make sure he didn’t get caught, Mustard had started to sign the full plan at him. Two days, he said. They needed to wait two days to track the demon’s schedule and make sure it was consistent. For that, the native Sans had been forced to give them his watch. It was risky, but the demon usually didn’t keep Sans on the dog bed anymore for, anyways, he could hide it there. After those days were up, the native Sans would come back and they could tell him when the largest gap where the demon was away. He could return during the next such gap and they would have the most amount of time possible to deal with the dampeners, free them, and get the machine up and running. Assuming the human didn't screw everything up, along with a host of other risks.

Sans  _ got  _ it. He really did. Plus, Mustard would be in the same boat as him, or possibly a worse one. It didn’t seem like the demon would forgive the other monster, possibly ever. All the more reason to maximize their chances, of course. Sans did get it, but excited anxiety gnawed at his soul. 

The lock clicked open and Sans quickly stuffed the watch into a new hole he had picked in the seam of the bed. He felt himself panicking as the devastating sound of the demon walking down the stairs echoed in his mind. What if he found out? What would he do? Sans slipped off the bed, crawling away from it so that the demon would have no reason to even go near it. 

The demon didn’t even look at him, just walked straight over to the workbench. The thought of a reprieve was nice, but nothing good ever came from him working at the table. The tall monster didn’t stay there long, though. He grabbed a few items and walked over to them before unlocking Sans’s chain. 

“go stand there.” the tall monster pointed at a u hook a little ways from Mustard. It pretty high off the wall, but Sans didn’t even think about it, just went. Now was far from the time for resistance, if Sans was even capable of it. He wasn’t willing to find out. 

Without any further instructions to him, the demon unlocked the chains that led to his carpels from his collar. His humeri were almost yanked out of their sockets as the chains were tugged upwards and wrapped around the u hook until they could be locked to themselves, leaving him no slack. The position stretched his arms above his skull, but he could stand comfortably enough. He felt surprisingly exposed in the position, given everything. 

Next, the demon knelt down in front of him and unlocked the chains that led to his ischium from his tarsal cuffs. Those he left dangling as he instead attached a long metal pipe with a chain through it to each cuff. The pipe stretched his legs just on the side of uncomfortable, and he found he now had to use the phalanges of his feet to keep his weight off of his arms. 

The last item he held was a length of silky black cord. Now that Sans was thoroughly restrained he started to slowly work with the cord between his ribs and around his sternum. It started with the middle of the cord sitting just above his sternum, the two sides running between his clavicle and his first rib on each side. From there they crossed over the sternum and through the gap between ribs. He crossed the silky material behind his sternum, drawing a few gasps out of Sans, and then back out to repeat. The demon even tied a little bow at the end, right above his xiphoid process. Every move Sans made caused the knot of the bow to rub the sensitive bone and made him shiver. 

The tall monster straightened and stepped back to admire his work. Sans was sure that he made quite the image by now, stretched tall so that every bone was on display. He felt himself flush. He had spent so much of time curled up, trying to avoid everything that was going on, the position caused unexpected anxiety to well up in him.

There was a strange look on the demon’s face. Behind the lecherous look there was a hint of...admiration? Sans’s soul sank at the idea that the other monster enjoyed this new way of degrading him. Was there no end to the depths he could reach? As soon as Sans got used to anything the demon inflicted on him, things just got worse. 

Sans tried not to cry as the demon’s phalanges started to wander over his bones, tracing along every part of him, unobstructed. The touch slowly became firm, the demon fondling his ribs, his spine, his pelvis. Occasionally a quick tug at one of the intersections of cord would pull the material tight over the sensitive underside of his sternum and make him gasp. He was quivering under the demon’s touch and clearly the taller monster was enjoying having Sans at his mercy, far beyond anything before. Too quickly, he felt his magic form up around his pelvis. 

After that, Sans found it difficult to keep himself from sagging in his bonds no matter how it made the joints of his arms ache. The demon was ruthless: stroking, thrusting, and pinching with his phalanges, grinding his femur roughly into the sensitive mound, and running the heated magic of his tongue all over San’s bones. Then he backed off. He kept going until Sans was a sobbing, moaning, shaking mess. 

After seeing Mustard come apart through teasing it had become the demon’s new favorite thing. In the days that Mustard had been unconscious he had reveled in dragging Sans to the brink and then letting him teter. It had been nothing but shame and agony for Sans then, but it was a whole new kind of torture now, with his counterpart awake and aware. Sans could only force out moans whenever words threatened. 

As this went on, the demon became more and more insistent, his expression darkening every time Sans seemed about ready to give in, but just barely avoiding it. It was only a matter of time, though. 

\-------

“please…” It was a breathy whisper, so soft that Papyrus almost thought he had imagined it out of sheer wishful thinking. 

“what was that, blue?” he asked, voice teasing. 

The skeleton flushed and repeated, still softly, “please.”

“sorry,” the taller monster smirked to himself, “i didn't quite catch that,” and thrust a little harder into the soft magic with his phalanges. Blue arched and gasped, followed by a whine as Papyrus used his other phalanges to rub vigorously at the clit. Raw magic dripped down onto his bones. Stars, Blue was wet. Not for the first time, Papyrus was tempted to abandon the whole exercise and just bury himself into the other monster. He was so hard it almost hurt. He just had to remind himself what an absolute pleasure it was to hear the sans begging him, and he managed to hold back just a bit longer. 

“please,” Blue gasped as Papyrus nipped at his clavicle, loud enough to cause the chains by their feet to shift slightly. Papyrus had almost forgotten the third monster, he was so caught up in the game. Well, if hearing blue beg for his cock upset red, all the better. There wasn't much else he could do to the little fuck right now. 

“please what?” He leaned in and whispered it right next to Blue’s skull. The smaller skeleton whimpered in response, sending thrills of pleasure down Papyrus’s spine. He brought his femur up and rubbed, gently this time against the wet folds. He was going to have to be careful, going inside the house. His pants were soaked. 

“p-please, just do it.” Blue gasped, getting louder. Papyrus wanted more, though. 

“do what?” He asked, doing his best to feign confusion, even as he started to unbutton his pants. 

Blue tried not to answer, thrusting his pelvis forward towards Papyrus’s, but at that Papyrus pulled back completely, leaving Blue trembling in his chains. It was probably only thirty seconds, maybe less before the smaller skeleton broke. 

“please fuck me.” He begged finally, but Papyrus took an extra moment to appreciate the sight. Blue’s phalanges were clenched in his desperation. He was crying and panting, little whines coming out whenever his thrusting pelvis encountered no stimulation. His eyelights were wide and unfocused, but staring in Papyrus’s direction. Blue was dripping onto the pipe between his legs, a small puddle forming under him from enjoying Papyrus’s touch for so long. The smaller skeleton’s tibiofemoral joints were shaking, his legs unable to support his weight. Stars, he was beautiful. 

Papyrus strode forward and kissed him, tongue ravishingly Blue’s mouth, while he rubbed at the other monster’s pussy some more. Blue arched into him. 

“as you wish,” Papyrus said as he broke the kiss. Blue shuddered at the words. Shakily, Papyrus unlocked Blue’s arms. They dropped, with an accompanying groan, as soon as they were released. He tried to be gentle as he guided Blue to turn around, aware that the pipe made it difficult, but stars he was so horny. 

Once Blue was finally facing away from him, Papyrus’s patience broke. He wrapped his right phalanges around Blue’s cervical vertebrae and pushed so that the smaller skeleton bent forward with a gasp, bringing his own phalanges up to brace against the wall. Papyrus pushed his pants down as far as it took to get his cock out. He should use the pipe more often. In this position Blue’s pussy was on glorious display.

Papyrus only managed to slide his cock against the soft magic teasingly once, slicking it up, before he thrust all the way inside. Of course, Blue was long past the days of needing to be eased into sex, and Papyrus basked in the loud moan that his entrance produced. Without missing a beat he slipped back out, so fucking wet, and thrust back in. He set a punishing pace, but the smaller skeleton simply moaned, gasped, and wailed in pleasure, grabbing onto a nearby U hook to help keep himself upright. Until Papyrus stopped, buried deep inside. He bent over Blue and licked a path up his spine, golden tongue weaving this way and that around the nubs of bone. 

“say it again,” he gasped. Blue just made a wordless noise of distress and tried to shove his pelvis back against Papyrus, but they were already as joined as they could be. 

“please,” it came out more whine than word, “please keep going.”

It was close enough, and Papyrus obliged, pulling out and thrusting in as hard and as deep as he could. Only a few more were needed before he felt Blue clench around him, and it was the longest orgasm he had ever felt the smaller monster have. He could only move his cock shallowly in that tightness, but it was enough and he came with a groan. 

\------------

When Sans went back to the lab he was exhausted. It had been incredibly difficult to interact normally with his brother while Sans knew what he had been doing. He had begun to notice how many of Papyrus's actions centered around the lab. Sans had been so happy before when his brother asked for extra tacos every day,  _ because they were so good he wanted to have some later. _ Of course, that was a lie. He wanted them to feed his prisoners. Sans felt tears well up at the thought of them, still down there. What had his brother done to them yesterday? What would he do today? 

Whenever the urge to just yell at his brother that he needed to stop this came upon Sans, he made an excuse and hid in his room until it passed. Alphys thought that he was missing training because he was sick, but he kept up his patrols, so that Papyrus didn’t notice. 

He believed that anyone could improve, and there was hope in his soul that his brother would listen to him once this was over. Sans could help him be better. However, he couldn’t risk his interference hurting the two monsters downstairs, so he would only talk to Papyrus once he got them free. 

As he entered the lab something seemed wrong to him. All of this was wrong, of course, but this time one of the monsters was huddled in the corner. The other one, Mustard, was looking at Sans with sockets full of concern. He kept glancing at the other one. Sans didn't really need the prompt, but he was happy that the two at least  _ tried _ to care for one another. Then again, they  _ were _ alternate versions of him.  

“Hey,” he said gently, “what's wrong?” He approached the other cautiously, making a mental note to ask about the name he used in here. Blank sockets looked up at him, and the other skeleton opened his jaw, but hesitated and then closed it. When he shifted to stand, Sans moved back to give him room. 

“it doesn't matter,” he croaked and led Sans over to the dog bed. Sans tried not to look at it. He was of the opinion that whatever could affect the other version of him that much really did matter, but he didn't say so. The least he could give the poor monster was privacy, after last time. 

Sticking two phalanges through a hole in the side of the bed, the monster pulled out Sans’s watch and passed it to him. 

“he’s gone from 8:00 am to 10:30 pm these days. that’s our best shot.” He said, composure returning as he spoke. 

“Real quick, Sans interjected, “what should I call you? Like, he’s Mustard.” Sans gestured at the gagged monster. 

“oh, um, ketchup.” The other him said, surprised. Sans really wanted to ask why they chose those names, but that they didn't have time for. Maybe tomorrow. 

“Okay, Ketchup, what’s the plan?” Sans asked, instead. 

Ketchup walked him through it, describing the dampeners and talking through how they thought the machine worked, based on their own. Sans had to swallow so many questions that weren't relevant to the plan. As Ketchup talked he became increasingly curious about the other two. It was unfortunate that he wouldn’t have time to get to know them. 

As far as the machine went, Sans followed what he could. Mustard seemed to believe that it had profiles stored from the timelines it had been used to visit. Ketchup seemed doubtful. Sans hoped that the scarred monster was right. It would make things much easier. Mustard kept trying to interject into the discussion with his hand gestures, often only to have Ketchup inform him that he was just getting there. 

They both seemed eager and a bit more hopeful when the explanation was done. Sans grinned at them and  _ assured them _ that tomorrow they would be free. 

\--------

Sans was getting antsy. His chains rattled annoyingly with his fidgeting. Stars how he wished he could pace. Ketchup, apparently, was not prone to pacing right now. He spent the morning seated and rocking, staring at nothing.

**Wasn’t that just the norm?**

Either Weepy was late or the loads had screwed up their sense of time. Sans couldn't help but worry that the native Sans had given himself away. It wouldn’t be all that hard for a monster that emotional to slip up. Thankfully, the lock turned only a few hours after the asshole’s morning visit. Something must have held Weepy up. 

Excitement started to course through his soul and he rattled his chains to get Ketchup‘s attention. Sans signed at him rapidly in his excitement. Ketchup gave him an irritated look, but there was no sharpness behind it. He was just as excited, Sans was sure. 

Said excitement died as the monster started down the stairs. The footsteps were wrong. They were slow, lazy steps. They were familiar. Too familiar. 

The asshole walked into view holding a blue bandana covered in dust. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: creepiness, a whole lotta tongue, no one is in a good place mentally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know that comment responses take so long because I need a moment to wiggle joyfully at each and every comment. *finishes collecting your anguish in jars* That should keep the Old One happy for a while. 
> 
> Suggested reading: Read Appendix Entry ‘UT Sans Drabble’ after this chapter.

_ Sans stared guiltily towards home. Stars, what should he do? Now, of all times, a human should arrive! This was monsterkind’s path to freedom and Sans’s chance to reach his dreams. Knowing what he did, though, it seemed selfish of him to abandon his promise to pursue the human. No! He would keep his promise! He just had to capture the human quickly and return to the trapped monsters. At least he could keep an eye on Papyrus while he was at it. They wouldn’t suffer anymore, but they would have to wait a bit longer. He hoped that they would understand.  _

_ He was the Magnificent Sans! This was nothing for a monster a fantastic as him!  _

_ \------- _

_ Papyrus walked halfheartedly towards the spot. There, a flash of blue. He bent down and picked up the dusty bandana with a detached movement. It wasn’t like this was a surprise or anything, but that didn’t help soothe the agony in his soul. He regarded his brother’s dust with a blank expression.  _

_ Suddenly he was in the one place in this whole cursed prison that held any happiness for him. Papyrus didn't even remember walking or teleporting. He looked at Blue, whose sockets were as black as his soul felt. Papyrus stumbled forward and dropped to his patella in front of the skeleton with his brother’s face.  _

\-------

Sans trembled as he looked into a face so much like his own. Not in features, but in despair. He felt, all over again, the soul crushing pain of losing his brother. His soul wavered with such complete and total empathy for the monster in front of him. This wasn’t right. This was his captor, his rapist, his  _ demon _ . 

Said monster brought his arms up and wrapped them around him. Sans could feel the gritty texture of the dust from the bandana as it rubbed against his spine. Tears welled up in his sockets as the bones against his began to shake. The demon sobbed against him, loud broken sounds that echoed across the lab. 

He didn’t know what to do. Some part of his soul ached to comfort the taller monster, this pain far too familiar to him. Even if he wanted to follow through on the feeling, the chains that ran between his collar and his arms wouldn’t allow it. Thinking of the chains reminded him just what this monster had done to him, to them. 

Still, Sans didn’t pull away, he couldn't, the tendency to just allow the demon to do what he wanted too ingrained in him. He stood stock still as the demon’s phalanges shakily fiddled with the cloth before wrapping it around his cervical vertebrae and retying it. So that’s what he wanted. Sans could understand that. 

Focusing on his encounters with the native version of himself, Sans concentrated on making his eyelights grow and soften. It was incredibly difficult to do on command, and he had a flash of admiration for the other him. He made it look so easy. It didn't help that Sans hadn't used his magic beyond sex in months, and he had never had the control over it his brother did. It required too much practice for a lazy monster like him. When the head pressed to Sans’s scapula raised, however, he knew he had managed something close enough for the broken monster. 

The tall monster’s skull was the very picture of hopeful surprise. His mandible was hanging open and his browbone was raised. “s-sans?” he asked. 

Sans forced himself to smile. He didn’t dare talk, his voice far too different from the demon’s brother.  _ That had been drilled into him for long enough.  _ Instead he just nodded. It was enough. The expression on the other’s skull brightened and Sans was pulled into a crushing hug. 

“i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i’m sorry…” the tall monster repeated it over and over against Sans’s skull. Now Sans did try to bring his arms up to embrace the other, but they were stopped with a sharp snap of his chains. It drew the demon’s attention. He stared at them, transfixed, as if he were trying to decide what to do.

He seemed to settle fully on using Sans as a replacement for his brother, digging around in several pockets and eventually removing the chains from Sans’s arms as well as the main one from his collar. Once he realized what was happening, Sans didn’t dare move the entire time, worried that anything he did might break the illusion and keep the chains attached to him. 

When he was satisfied with his work, the demon sat back and looked at him expectantly. Sans hesitated for a moment before bringing his arms up to wrap around the taller skeleton’s cervical vertebrae. The demon sighed and nuzzled San’s neck, his arms coming up around Sans’s ribs again. 

“sans,” he said, voice full of relief. Sans realized how strange it was to hear his own name after so long of being ‘blue’ and ‘ketchup’. Of course, it was all the stranger because the demon didn’t really mean him. The name was for his brother, a monster that was now dust. One set of phalanges rubbed gently against the demon’s scapula in a soothing gesture. 

Without warning, the long arms around him dropped lower, supporting his pelvis as he was picked up. Unprepared, Sans startled and tightened his hold on the demon, legs coming up to wrap around the taller monster, who chuckled at him. Sans felt something familiar in the motion and the feeling of loss grew within him. Papyrus…

\-----------

Something was wrong. Sans didn’t know what exactly was going on between Ketchup and the asshole, but it just felt  **wrong** . He saw Weepy’s bandana, the grey spots obvious. All of Ketchup’s mentions of a murderous human rattled around in his skull unhelpfully. He needed to focus on the here and now. Something was wrong with Ketchup. 

As per usual, his fucking mind wouldn’t focus when he needed it the most. Anxiety kept pooling in his soul as he thought of what had happened to the other Sans.  **What could happen to his brother without him around.**

The asshole put Ketchup down on the chair and started to kiss him. Sans angled his skull to watch, intent on finding out just what was going on. This kiss was different than the ones he usually had to witness. It was soft, sweet, almost  **reverent** , and Ketchup seemed to be returning it. Ketchup who, he could see now had made his eyelights more like their dead counterpart’s. 

Oh. Oh! Oh? If Ketchup was intending to lower the asshole’s guard to get them out of here, his plan was brilliant. Unfortunately, Sans still felt unsettled, deep down in his soul. It wasn't like he wanted the other Sans to give him a nod or anything, but it looked a bit too convincing for his fellow captive.  **His highly conditioned fellow captive.**

Fuck. It wasn't like he could do anything, or that it would be a good idea if he could. The asshole was off the deep end before, but now, after losing his brother... So Sans watched as he moved from kissing to licking. The long orange tongue visited every bone it could reach, lathering them with attention. It wriggled between Ketchup’s bones, making the other monster gasp and squirm. The smaller skeleton’s phalanges jumped up to the fucker’s scapula, as though trying to keep himself steady, which only encouraged the fucker. 

Sans’s horror slowly died down to simmer underneath boredom as the asshole spent  _ forever  _ licking his way across every rib and even turning his head so he could stroke it along the sensitive vertebrae below the ribcage. Ketchup probably didn't even need to focus on keeping his eyelights dilated. Based on his expression, they would be blown out from pleasure anyways. Eventually, the fucker got to Ketchup’s pelvis. However it was bypassed so that he could make his way down the femur, tibia and fibula, explore the tarsals and phalanges, and then repeat it all on the other leg. That tongue licking at the phalanges of Ketchup’s feet had said monster giggling breathlessly, like he was always on the cusp of a moan. 

This wasn't the normal ‘get him ready for sex’ foreplay Sans had seen from this asshole before. This seemed to be actually focused on making the smaller monster feel good. It was like the fucker wanted to make sure no bone went without pleasure. 

To Sans it was like a nightmare, seeing the fucker run his magic all over Ketchup and act like it was all for the smaller monster. Did the freak even realize that Ketchup wasn't his brother? Had he lost track of which monster was which? It wouldn't be all that much of a surprise. Somehow, Sans’s soul felt even heavier at this than it had from anything before. Between Ketchup’s apparent acceptance of what was happening and the asshole’s sudden reverence for the monster he had been treating as a sex doll, nothing was okay about this.

The tongue returned to Ketchup's pelvis and stayed there. Now the smaller skeleton was moaning loudly and writhing in the chair. Sans heard a chuckle from the asshole and Ketchup blushed blue. Sans wished he could move and find somewhere to vomit. He needed to get this acidic feeling out of his soul. He found himself shaking, from anger, fear, anxiety, or all three.  **Likely that last one.** The strong emotions rattled his bones and shook his chains, but the other two monsters were so caught up in each other that they didn't seem to notice. 

Sans saw the soft magic of Ketchup’s pussy form and a stray shot of arousal shot through him.  **Wanting to shove himself into that soft magic so badly.** No! Stars fucking damn it! The situation is fucked up enough he silently screamed at himself, half tempted to introduce his skull to the floor again. 

When he looked back, the fucker was just staring at the mound of magic. Was the gig up? Sans didn't actually know what color the native Sans’s magic was. After several long moments the taller monster breathed out, “so beautiful…” and began to lick it gently. Ketchup cried out at the stronger stimulation and his phalanges came to rest on the fucker's head. 

Sans looked away. He just couldn't take it. Hearing it was something he would have to live with, but he couldn't take another moment of watching  **Ketchup treat his abuser like his lover.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: plotting along; ketchup and mustard have a difference of opinions; a kidnapping, I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely responses. ^_^ Onwards!
> 
> Edit: Whoops! Forgot to link to the [poll results](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/post/150455922490/the-results-im-so-amused-that-no-one-thought-us). Sorry, you can only see the screencap with a tumblr account, I think. Because I've got my blog flagged for NSFW. If you follow the poll link you can also see them. The major takeaway is that US Paps is irredeemable. lol
> 
> Edit 2: OMFG I'm such fail when I'm rushing. I'M SORRY! *dies* Huge thanks to LizwiddaZ for the term creep-o-douchebag. <3 I love all your names for him, but that one is my favorite.

Sans woke up in bed. Was this his room? Of course. Where else would he be? Light snoring next to him had him turning his skull. Papyrus, what was he doing here? Sans felt his soul speed up. Had he come home drunk again? What had he done? Sitting up in a panic, Sans heard a soft clinking noise. He lifted one carpel and looked at it. It was cuffed, with a small chain running through his radius and ulna. 

Memories flooded in, driving away the fog of sleep. Stars, how could he have  _ forgotten _ ? Tears streaked down his skull suddenly, but he curled in on himself and muffled the sobs. The monster next to him wasn't his sweet and kind brother. It was the demon that wore his face. Sans didn't dare move for fear of waking him, but he needed to get out of here. 

It hadn’t even occurred to him that pretending to be the native Sans might grant him this freedom. When the demon was through with him, he had picked Sans up, and while his embrace had been much more gentle than normal Sans had fully expected to be chained up and left again. 

Instead, the tall monster had carried him out into the cold Snowdin air. It had shocked him, more than  just the temperature. It was almost like Sans had forgotten what fresh air was like. Tears had gathered in his sockets as the tall monster walked around the house and went inside. Seeing the inside of a house so similar to his had let loose a flood of emotion so strong that Sans had buried his skull in the other monster’s clavicle. Soft touches on his spine had calmed him, and once they were laying down, lulled him to sleep. 

What should he do? Panic overwhelmed his thoughts. Oh stars, what should he do? He wished Mustard was there to help him figure it out. Mustard was down in the lab. With the dampeners. Which were not here. Sans almost laughed in amazement, but stopped himself. He could use his magic. 

With a soft pop, he disappeared.

\----------

Sans was drowsing in his chains when there was a sound like something puncturing metal. He shot awake and stared at the stairs. He barely dared hope, but the asshole didn't need to break the lock. Sure enough, Ketchup slowly padded into view. Sans could have laughed, if he didn't have the gag in. He tried to communicate his excitement with his sockets. 

When the fucker left with Ketchup, Sans had feared the worst. It was all too easy to imagine the horrible things that the tall skeleton could do to his counterpart, and his mind helpfully went through them all. Never mind the fear that Ketchup no longer had the will to escape and would waste the opportunity. He had never been so glad to be proven wrong. 

Ketchup approached him, shivering. “h-hey.” He looked ashamed. Sans could understand. He wasn't really comfortable with what he had seen, but that was a topic to avoid forever. Right now Ketchup needed to get to work. 

“hi. dampeners.” He signed, hoping he wasn't being too curt with the other. He had no idea how long they had. Ketchup winced, but nodded. Sans had spent some of their planning describing the devices to Ketchup. So he went straight into looking. It was surprisingly easy. Four of them had been left exposed in the back of the lab, since they couldn't reach them normally. Ketchup simply turned them off and came back to Sans. That should be enough to disrupt the field. Still, Sans was a little nervous as he summoned a bone. 

To his delight it sat in the air in front of him, and he didn't feel the slightest twinge. With confidence he had it cut his main chain and then carefully cut the chain holding his carpel cuffs. The gag went last, requiring the most finesse, and he laughed as it fell to the floor. There was even the hint of a smile on Ketchup’s face. It gave Sans hope that his counterpart would improve, once he was out of this shit hole. 

Sans practically ran over to the machine, though clumsily. His joints were still stiff and painful. It didn't take him too long to boot up the machine. That fucker did  _ something  _ right at least. Sans found profiles saved on the computer for the timelines the machine had accessed. Based on the dates, he brought up Ketchup’s. 

“‘right, you’re ready to go!” Sans told the other excitedly, if his voice was a bit on the raspy side. Silence was his only answer. He turned to see Ketchup had backed away slowly and was shaking. Fuck!

“common, ketch.” Sans approached the other slowly. Ketchup just shrunk in on himself. Sans fought the urge to yell at him for wasting precious time. After he got Ketchup through he was headed home as well. Sans’s soul hummed at the thought of it, and he felt himself become even more impatient. 

“aren’t you excited to go back?” he asked the trembling monster. “to see your brother?” 

Ketchup flinched, and Sans wondered if that had been a misstep. He was so anxious to see his brother it almost hurt, but it had been well established that despite both being Sans, the two of them were drastically different. He knew it wasn't that Ketchup didn't love his brother. The rare moments when he had been willing to discuss his Papyrus he spoke with a deep fondness. 

“what is it?” He asked, and Ketchup looked away. 

“i don't, i don't want him to see me like this.” 

Sadness made his scapula sink. It wasn’t all that long ago that he had listened to Ketchup relate everything that the asshole had done to him. The words were still fresh in his mind. In a way, he could relate to the concern. Maybe they should remove their chains and cuffs before they go. What would his brother think? Still, he was so anxious that they would be discovered at any moment. 

“ya can take the chains off ‘fore you go up n’ see ‘im. teleport to your room ‘n get some clothes.” Sans offered, and held out his hand. He’d help Ketchup through, whatever he needed. 

Unfortunately, the other skeleton only cowered more. Tears were starting to trickle down his skull. Sans’s soul ached. How much had he benefited just from having Ketchup there? Their mental states were miles apart. 

“i c-can't. he’ll know. this- this is all I am now.” He looked at the stairs and Mustard felt a sharp pain in his soul.  **No.** “he’s s-so…” Ketchup had to stop and think, “he’s still a papy-”

“NO!” Sans roared, left socket blazing red. “THAT - THAT - THAT CREEP-O-DOUCHEBAG IS HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN COMMON WITH MY- OUR BROTHERS. NOT IN ANY WAY THAT REALLY FUCKING MATTERS.”

Ketchup had dropped to his patella at that, tears streaming down his skull. Still, Sans saw some fight in his sockets. **Now, of all fucking times.**

“you don't understand.” The fallen monster rasped. “i do. i know how seeing his dust-”

“s h u t u p.” Sans growled.

“it can break you!” Ketchup finished anyways, sobbing. “i can't just leave him with that!”

“i’m sorry for what happened to his brother,” Sans stormed over to the machine, changing the settings, “but that fucker deserves to suffer.”

When he turned back to the other monster Ketchup was staring at him, horrified. Sans ignored the look and stalked forward. He grabbed Ketchup’s carpels and pulled him up before starting to drag him towards the machine. 

“no! mustard! stop!” Thankfully it didn't seem to occur to the other monster to use magic. That, or part of him really did want to get away from the abusive fuck. Sans could hope. 

“i freed you. you can go home. don’t force me to do this!” Ketchup wailed. Sans did flinch at that.  **Poor Ketchup had been forced enough, hadn’t he?** But to leave him here for more of the same? Just because he had been conditioned into liking it? No, he couldn’t. Sans’s soul churned with guilt, but he just couldn’t believe that leaving the other monster here was the right decision.

Sans hit the button once they were close enough, and the bright light of freedom flared to life before them. Ketchup’s struggling intensified, but he was still weaker than Sans, somehow. Gritting his teeth, Sans stopped for a moment and turned to the other. Ketchup was as panicked as Sans had ever seen him, sockets empty and bones shaking. 

“sorry,” was all he said as he dragged the other through. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: bad baddy badness, communication was never really Papy's strong point, tough decisions and heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have come to understand that you people don’t think I’m capable of keeping things nice and happy. You aren’t wrong. The final main chapter! I hope you like it. ^_^
> 
> I know I still have comment responses. I’ve been so bad, but I wanted to get this up. I’ll get to them, I promise. Your comments are such a joy. <3

Papyrus woke to the smell of tacos. He smiled sleepily to himself, imagining Sans downstairs, dancing while he cooked. It was an adorable mental image, but, if he could drag himself out of bed, he could see it in the flesh, so to speak. Stretching, Papyrus heard several joints give satisfying pops. After hunting m around for some clothes, he settled on some sweat shorts and a tanktop that was in reasonable condition. He ventured out into the house with a yawn.

Peeking into the kitchen, he found Sans cooking, but the normal swishing of his pelvis was sadly absent. Maybe he was sore from last night. Smirking, Papyrus snuck up behind Sans and wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton’s rib cage. Sans jumped, dropping his spatula. 

Turning his skull, he looked at Papyrus with shrunken eyelights, “Oh, P-Papy, you, uh, scared me.” Sans laughed nervously. 

“mm, sorry bro,” Papyrus murmured at him, not the least bit sorry. A delicate blue flush spread across Sans’s cheekbones. Stars, so adorable. 

“Papy, you know I always love hugs but, um, I need to get the spatul-” Papyrus clacked his teeth against Sans’s skull, gently, making his brother lose his train of thought. The taller monster smiled and reached forward to turn off the stove. 

“What are you-” Sans was cut off again as Papyrus swept his brother up into his arms. Cradling the small body against his ribs felt wonderful as he moved them into the living room. The kitchen would have been fun, but the couch would be more comfortable. He had to keep Sans’s sore pelvis in mind, after all. Someday.

“what do you think? you have today off, right?” Papyrus asked as he sat down on the couch, still holding onto Sans. 

“Y-yes, but I still don’t-” Papyrus dove in for the kiss, slipping his tongue into his brother’s open mouth. Sans was too surprised to do anything at first, but eventually Papyrus felt a soft brush of magic against his. Only a moment later phalanges were pressing against his ribs, insistent. 

He pulled away to see a much more complete flush across Sans’s skull. His brother looked just delicious. “Can we talk, Papy?” Sans asked, squirming. Papyrus felt his magic start to heat. 

“sure, sans. i think that would be good, afterwards.” He shifted Sans so that the smaller monster was straddling his lap and began to lick at those perfect, delicate cervical vertebrae, shifting the bandana out of the way. Sans wriggled more, rubbing against his pelvis enticingly, and gasping. Papyrus slipped his phalanges under Sans’s shirt and traced teasingly along his bottom ribs. 

“Ah! P-pa- Ah! S-stop…” Sans gasped out. 

Papyrus stopped licking, but nuzzled into his brother instead. He moved one set of phalanges to Sans’s spine. “why? you enjoyed it so much last night.”

“I don’t- ungh!” Sans’s whole body reacted as Papyrus squeezed his spine. The taller skeleton smirked and started to stroke along it. Sans didn't manage many words after that, panting and moaning while his pelvis thrust lightly against Papyrus. A thrill went through him at the reactions he could invoke in his brother.

“don't worry, i'll make you feel so good.” Papyrus purred at him. Sans just moaned in response.

\--------

Sans had never felt anything like this. His bones were on fire, and he couldn't keep a thought long enough to piece things together. It was like Papyrus knew exactly where all of his most sensitive spots were. Of course he did. He had learned them from the monsters trapped in the lab. 

Sans tried to find a moment to say something more, but he couldn't. Where had this come from? Last night? He searched his mind, but couldn't come up with anything that would explain this. While it felt nice, the way Papyrus hadn't stopped to talk about it, just moving ahead without the least input from Sans, felt wrong. It was invasive.

He wanted to fight Papyrus off, but a fresh wave of pleasure, as phalanges scraped at the underside of his ribs, left him feeling weak, joints tingling and magic warm. Tears started to form in his sockets as he realized that Papyrus didn't care. He didn't care what Sans wanted or if he was alright with this. He had always assumed his brother would be a gentle lover, but it turned out he was demanding and, despite his words, only interested in his own pleasure. Somewhere along the line Sans had become as much an object to his brother as the monsters he had been abusing. Stars, how differently things could have gone.

Suddenly, Papyrus was taking off Sans’s shirt, and the touches on his ribs became much more insistent. He wasn't sure how to feel. Despite the pleasure coursing through his bones, Sans felt so  **violated** , so used. Unfortunately, he couldn't voice any of that, his mind was so overtaken by those sensations. He heard himself moan again and shame flooded his soul. 

There were phalanges at his pants, unbuttoning them, and he gathered himself enough to try and fight them off, pushing at his brother’s attempts. Papyrus just chuckled and took Sans’s carpels in one set of his own. He turned them, leaning Sans back so that he was laying with his skull on the arm of the couch and Papyrus was leaning above him. Sans’s carpels were held above his head as Papyrus used his other hand to continue removing the smaller monster's pants. 

Before Sans could say anything, Papyrus smiled gently at him, stars he loved that smile, and said, “no need to be shy.”

Sans was stunned. Willfully or not, Papyrus was completely blind to the fact that Sans didn't want this. There was nothing the smaller monster could do to stop what was happening, short of attacking his brother. Sans thought about using a bone attack on his brother. His one HP brother. There was no way. Tears slid down his skull at the very thought. 

Papyrus pulled his pants off after a bit of struggle. He didn’t release Sans’s carpals to make the job easier. Was that because part of him knew exactly what he was doing, and just didn't care? Was he so used to restraining his partners that it was automatic? 

Sans hoped that, once the pants were off, his brother would look up and see the tears, see how upset he was, and stop. Instead, Sans felt something soft and wet graze his pelvis. The sensations that had seemed so strong to him earlier were blown away by this. His thoughts broke apart and he moaned loudly. 

Oh! This was amazing! Sans bit back a second moan, but he couldn't ignore how his femurs spread and his pelvis shifted forward. His soul still felt sick, but his body had other ideas, and wave after wave pleasure banished any coherent thought he managed to build. 

Pressure built up around his pelvis, and Papyrus pulled away. Sans's magic manifested, and he got a little bit of room to think as Papyrus stared at it, a puzzled expression on his face. Rather than going back to his previous thoughts, though, Sans could only wonder why his brother was so confused. 

“interesting…,” Papyrus muttered, but then shrugged and gave Sans’s penis a lick. Coherent thought slipped away again as pleasure exploded into it’s place. Sans couldn’t register anything except the overwhelming sensation of Papyrus’s magic against his. Why? Why couldn’t he have had this without the taint of his brother’s actions behind it? Tears streaked down the side of his skull to wet the couch. 

When his brother finally pulled away, Sans had no idea how long it had been, but his body was on fire and his mind was in shambles. Eventually, Sans fought his way back to awareness beyond his own pleasure, just in time to see Papyrus slip his sweat shorts down and move to loom over him. No-

Papyrus didn't hesitate to thrust into the tight entrance of magic below Sans’s penis. Sans cried out, gasping as his magic was invaded and stretched. Oh stars that hurt! He found that his carpels had been released, and they flew up to grab at Papyrus’s shirt. 

“Ahh! N--Ah!” Sans tried desperately to tell his brother to stop, to push him away, but Papyrus didn't give him more than a moment before he started to thrust. Sans felt himself move back and forth slightly along the couch with every motion. The pain faded slowly, becoming a dull ache and then suddenly he felt so good.  **He was so ashamed.**

San’s soul ached with his body’s betrayal. He was so swept up in what was happening that he couldn't do anything but gasp and moan, while inside he was drowning in negative emotions. Why? Why couldn't Papyrus just listen to him for a moment? Why couldn’t Sans have enjoyed this fully? Why did everything end up so wrong?

He understood what the other version of him had meant now. How stupid Sans had been, to assert that his brother would never do something like this to him, when he was capable of hurting the other two so badly. How blind he’d been, all because his brother made his soul beat a little faster. It was clear to him now that the monsters in the lab had seen the true Papyrus, while Sans had been living with a lie. The first thing he would do was apologize. Surely he could slip away after- after Papyrus was done with him. What should he do after that? Would the other versions of him be willing to take him with them? He couldn’t stay here. He just couldn’t. Not after this. 

Sans lost himself in such thoughts as he removed himself from what was being done to his body.

\-----------

Once Papyrus was snoring away, Sans slowly and gently made his way out from under the other’s radius and ulna. Several times he worried that he had woken his brother and had to stop. Each time he waited, soul pounding, but the snores resumed. Shaking, Sans retrieved his pants and slid them on. His pelvis ached, but he ignored it. Alphys always said that he couldn’t let pain distract him, so he grit his teeth and kept moving. She would be proud. Stars, he would miss her. 

Once he was dressed, Sans turned and looked down at the sleeping monster. There was a heaviness to his soul as he contemplated never seeing his brother again. Maybe he could make this work. Thoughts of the other monsters banished that idea. No, he had to get them out of here and leave himself, or his brother would continue his horrible actions.

“I love you, Papy.” The taller skeleton didn't wake. 

It was still true. Papyrus would always be his brother. Sans would probably even still harbor romantic feelings for him for a long while to come. He couldn't help it. However, seeing the other versions of himself and hearing what they had gone through had tainted that affection for his brother. His feelings were now tinged with the shame of loving such a horrible monster. Never mind the lengths Papyrus had gone through to hide what he had done. Sans was his brother, for stars sake. He should have been able to tell that something was wrong long before now. Ketchup had been right. 

Then of course, there was today. The feeling of being violated was still strong, despite the underlying pleasure. Papyrus wouldn't even take a moment to listen to him, and somehow that hurt worst of all. Sans knew that he had a tendency to follow his emotions too much, but not so much that he could overlook all of this. Shaking his skull, he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He needed to take this moment of clarity to get away from his brother. If Sans stayed now, he knew he would never leave. 

Sans lingered only a moment more, looking at the dozing form one last time, before walking out of the house and around to the door at the back. He used his magic to unlock it and walked slowly down the stairs. Doubt was already forming in his mind. Maybe he should stay. Clearly Papyrus needed help. However, thought of ever going through that again, let alone for an extended period of time, shook him to his soul. At least he could help the other two. Then he could decide. 

As Sans walked into the lab, he stopped dead. The others were gone! The red one’s chains were hanging limp against the wall, while the other’s were in a pile, the collar on top. He wasn't sure how, but they must have found a way to the machine. He looked around, but there was no dust to be seen. He smiled through his tears. Good for them. He would have liked to ask permission, but hopefully neither would mind him joining them. 

Taking one last look at the stairs, Sans forced himself to walk deeper into the lab. He followed his hazy memory of Ketchup’s instructions, and somehow got the machine up and running. He looked at the screen, which was full of terms he didn't even know. Scanning through it intently, he looked for something he might be able to understand. There was a prompt for help. Typing it in, he hit enter, and a list of commands came up.  **His brother made this?** Sans tried to reconcile Papyrus with this monster he was discovering. It seemed as though he was having to do that a lot. The fact that this new monster was a stranger to him made his decision easier to stick with. 

Scanning the list, Sans found one for loading recent profiles. He entered it, and another list came up. There were only three, represented by time stamps. None of the times were recent, though. Had the others found a way to use the machine without leaving a record? Sans’s soul twisted with anxiety. What now? He had intended to follow his counterparts, but they might not have even made it through the machine. 

Sans found himself torn. He wondered if he should go look for the others. Then again, if they had gone to their timelines, he wouldn't find them and he would lose this chance while he was at it. The door to the lab creaked, and his soul jumped. Picking at random, Sans loaded a profile and went to press the button. His phalanges froze. Should he really do this?  **Abandon his brother?** Fresh tears made their way down his skull as Sans hit the button. He watched as the glowing portal formed. It was kind of pretty. In any other situation he’d like to take a moment to watch it glimmer. Slowly and shakily, he walked through. 


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: delusions, self doubt, the end of the story of Papyrus and his replacements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will now answer (damn near) ANY questions you guys have from any point in the story, even about things I’ve been super cagy about before. I won’t go back and hunt through to answer previous comments, so if there’s something you didn’t get an answer to, ask it again, sorry.
> 
> The notes are a little longer this time, but I would beg that you read them, even if it’s after you go read the chapter. Just when you’re done, come back and give this a read. I have so much gratitude to share.  
> \-----  
> Thank you to all my lovely readers. I have gotten so much joy from interacting with you. Your words have driven me to try and give you the best story I could. This was an amazing dive back into fandom. Thank you for all of your encouragement. <3  
> \-----  
> Some extra special thank yous as well. I can’t call out everything each of you have done for me, it would be longer than the fic. Thank you all for the amazing support you’ve shown for this *gestures incoherently at fic* and me. It really means the world to me.
> 
> Insaneshadowfangirl ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl)|[Tumblr](http://insanityallegra.tumblr.com/))  
> 0netype ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType)|[Tumblr](http://0netype.tumblr.com/))  
> Purr ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful)|[Tumblr](https://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com/))  
> Askellie ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie)|[Tumblr](https://askellie.tumblr.com/))  
> Germindis ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis)|[Tumblr](http://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/))  
> Pandabearbackbackpack ([Tumblr](http://pandabearbackpack.tumblr.com/))  
> Sora_Tayuya ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/pseuds/Sora_Tayuya))  
> Undertailsoulsex ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex)|[Tumblr](http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/))  
> \-----  
> Fanworks based on this Fanwork. I’m still beside myself with joy over every one of these. <3
> 
> [Better Than Revenge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7646398) by [Insaneshadowfangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl)  
> [This Amazing Artwork](http://0netype.tumblr.com/post/150526209142/idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh-does-it-count-as) by [0netype](http://0netype.tumblr.com/)

Sans stepped through the portal with a cautious eye. He scanned the lab, but found no one there. It was, however, filled with evidence that things were not as simple as Papyrus thought. Just a cursory glance found chains scattered throughout as well as their missing equipment. He sneered. Did he really want them back if they had been used for some sick purpose? 

Yes. Yes he did. He would just have Papyrus clean them thoroughly. Real leather wasn't all that easy to come by in the underground. 

Sans gathered up everything that was theirs and carried it back through to drop it off and grab Papyrus. The taller skeleton was silent as he took in the chains. He was the one who had wanted to come here and see if the other version of Papyrus needed help. Sans shot him a look and his brother stared down at the ground without a word.

Sans restrained Papyrus all the time. It was one of his favorite things to do. He was extremely careful, however, to make sure that the restraints would never harm his brother. These, however, were all rough metal and locks. Fucking locks. These chains were meant to imprison. Sans was halfway tempted to go back and save Papyrus the pain of facing whatever sick version of himself that dwelled here. He couldn't though, not without making sure that the freak didn't have someone at his mercy elsewhere. 

So he led his brother up the stairs and out into the cold of Snowdin. 

\-----

Papyrus sat on the couch, in the dark, staring at the black screen of the TV. Where was Sans? He had been all over the underground, checked all of Sans’s normal spots. His dust wasn't in its spot, either. Papyrus had asked everyone that Sans knew and several that he didn’t, just to be sure they hadn’t seen him. Alphys said that if he wasn’t back soon she’d organize a search party, but it had only been a few hours. Sans could take care of himself and would probably be back soon. She had asked him if Sans was feeling better, but he didn't know what that meant so he had simply nodded and walked away.

What he had really wanted to do was scream at her. Tell her that there was a human in the underground, that Sans was far from capable of taking care of himself against such a threat. He was too kind to even defend himself. Papyrus held himself back, though. The knowledge that there was a human around would divert all of the Guard’s attention, and no one would even look for his missing brother until it was far too late.

The door opened slowly, and Papyrus looked up eagerly, squinting against the bright light of the outside. Sure enough, there was Sans! Papyrus felt tears start to trail down his cheek bones. His brother was alive! He was here! Oh thank the stars!

“sans!” He cried and jumped up, stumbling in his excitement and exhaustion. Sans had come back to him. The last thing he expected was to be grabbed in a grip of blue magic.

He grunted as his body hit the floor, “s-sans, why?”

The clacking of slow, confident steps was nothing like his brother’s enthusiastic foot falls. A black boot with a two inch heel landed in front of his sockets.

“LONG TIME NO SEE, FREAK.”

\-----------

Papyrus trailed Sans into the house, so much like their own, but just off. It unnerved him, like someone had built a replica, but hadn't quite gotten it right. He didn't want to be here, but he had really thought…

It didn't matter what he thought. He had been wrong, and he had convinced his brother to visit this dangerous place. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Sans, so he would just have to make sure nothing did.

Sans, of course, feared nothing and walked right up to the other version of him full of confidence. He had used his blue magic this time, at least, but that did nothing to keep the other monster from using his magic. Papyrus watched him warily, on the lookout for any sign he might summon his attacks. He wouldn't take this one lightly, not after he had almost made away with Sans last time.

Confusion, simple, broken confusion was on his other’s face as Papyrus turned the lights on. The prone monster stared at Sans like he didn't know who he was. Papyrus took a moment to glance around. He didn't see a bandana, which he never failed to collect himself. Besides, even if his brother were dead, that didn't come close to explaining the state of the lab.

“you're...not...sans?” The other him whimpered.

“NOT YOURS, NO. WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?”

“he’s gone…human…” the other Papyrus moaned. “they're all gone. my sanses. they left me…” He was crying and went to clutch at Sans’s leg. Skull twisting in disgust, Sans pulled the boot away and took a few steps back.

His eyelights snapped to meet Papyrus’s. There was a measure of fear in Sans’s glare and Papyrus felt himself slouch down in the face of it. Sanses? Stars, what had he gotten them into?

\---------

Sans was at a loss. He wanted, no, he needed to know what happened here, but this was too much. He needed to get Papyrus out of the room. It was clear that the evidence of his other self’s misdeeds already weighed heavily on him. Once Sans knew what was going on, he could summarize for his brother.

“SEARCH THE HOUSE,” he turned to his brother. Papyrus nodded and stalked off, though Sans noticed that he seemed to be unwilling to look away from the monster from this timeline. As if Sans couldn't take care of himself! As soon as he was out of earshot, Sans knelt down and stared the other Papyrus in the sockets. 

“What do you mean ‘your Sanses’?” he snarled quietly. 

There was a measure of hesitation, but with a resigned sigh the freak laid his skull down, “I don’t know where they went, maybe they’re even still here. It’s not like it matters now. I can’t find them. I’m not sure I even want to, now that I’ve had him…,” he trailed off sadly. 

Sans’s brow bones shifted in concern and confusion. “Him who?” 

There was a sniffle. “sans. he was so sweet, though i think i’ll miss blue. so good, so obedient.” 

Sans’s soul tightened. There was no way, just no way that it was, was there? Not a monster that looked so much like his brother. “How was he obedient?” 

At that, he saw the freak’s cheekbones lift, “he let me do anything. anything i wanted. i made him mine.” there was an undercurrent of lust to the words and Sans didn’t need to ask further what that meant. “you could have been too.”

Sans shivered, “Did you take Blue like you tried to take me?” He glanced up to see Papyrus enter the second bedroom. There was a bit more time. 

The freak laughed, “no, not really. he didn’t put up a fight.” 

Sans fought back the urge to just plunge a bone through the freaks soul. He had more questions. “You said ‘Sanses’, were there more? What happened to them?”

The smile died down instantly, “red can dust and blow away for all i care. you know, after you assholes injured me, that little son of a bitch dusted me,” he said with a sneer. 

“That clearly can’t be true. Here you are, alive.” Clearly the freak had really lost it. Shit, now he would have to try and figure out what was true and what was his fucking delusions. 

“it’s true. ask your bro. the human turned back time, and here i am. i didn’t let the fucker have another go at me.” There was a smugness to the answer that Sans didn’t like at all. What did his brother have to do with this, anyways? 

“Tell me-”

“there is no one else in the house, my lord.” Papyrus’s deep voice came from the other side of the freak, and Sans started. He looked up at his brother and, though the tall skeleton looked as he always did, there was a tension in his bones that wasn’t normally there. Had he heard the freak? Well then, Sans would just question him later. 

“Why did you tell me all this?” he asked the freak instead, suddenly suspicious of the fact that the he was willing to spill everything so easily. Did he mean to attack them? Sans readied his magic. 

“don’t know,” the prone monster said with an attempt at a shrug. Sans didn’t think for a moment that was true. Did he want to clear his conscience? No matter, Sans had already come to a decision concerning the freak. 

“WELL, THEN,” Sans stood and glared down at him, “AS A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD IT IS MY DUTY TO TAKE YOU INTO CUSTODY.” He paused, unwilling to refer to the monster by his brother’s name. “FREAK, YOU WILL BE COMING WITH US TO BE PUNISHED ACCORDING TO YOUR CRIMES.” 

Nothing but stunned silence met his words. The freak turned a socket up to stare at him, and Papyrus’s jaw was hanging open. A sharp looke got his brother in motion, though. He knew better than to argue with Sans, especially in a moment like this. Papyrus composed himself and walked forward towards the freak, who seemed completely baffled by what was happening. 

“w-what? are you serious?” He struggled against the blue magic briefly before he stopped and his skull set into determined lines. Before he could teleport away, Papyrus put a foot on his spine and pressed a sharpened bone to his cervical vertebrae. 

“don’t,” Papyrus’s voice was serious, but flat. None of his previous nervousness showed, now that he was primed for a fight. Sans smirked, appreciating the way his brother looked when his spine straightened, glaring down at the other skeleton. Papyrus looked good when he was in control. Almost as good as he looked at Sans’s mercy. 

“TAKE HIM DOWNSTAIRS AND READY THE MACHINE. IF HE TRIES ANYTHING, DUST HIM.” Sans commanded, “AND I WANT THE OTHER PLACES HE WENT.” 

“my lord,” Papyrus nodded his head in obedience and teleported away with the freak. Sans’s soul gave a little pang at how easily he ordered his brother around and how easily Papyrus followed those orders. 

**he let me do anything. anything i wanted. i made him mine.**

Sans shook the freak’s words from his mind as he stalked out the door and around to the lab. The situations were nothing alike. He hadn’t  _ trained  _ his brother. Sure, Sans was demanding, but this kind of relationship was what Papyrus wanted, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if I could let go of these broken skeletons that easily. ^_^ 
> 
> Choose where you go next: [Recovery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8126395/chapters/18629518) | [Renewal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8126717/chapters/18630119) | [Retribution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8126818/chapters/18630322)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism totally welcome. I am shit at editing my own stuff. I'm being kinda vague on purpose, but if it's not working, let me know.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Better Than Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646398) by [insaneshadowfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl)
  * [Tastes Like Condiments: "Replacements" Vore Spin-Offs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558161) by [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)




End file.
